The Heir
by fullmoonsinner
Summary: When the two of them met, neither one knew what exactly they had set in motion. Haruhi must confront the core of the secrets hidden by her family, but what is Harry's purpose here? Subconsciously, he knew that Dumbledore lied about why he sent him to Japan. Later chapters have more violence, sexual themes, and HP character involvement than preceding ones. No lemons.
1. When They Met

**This is the first story that I have ever written. **

**It has been revised and edited a few times, and I feel no shame in doing that. **

**I won't rant about how you're flaming me unless you're being insulting beyond reason. ****So please don't feel the need to spare my feelings and tell me how I can improve this story :) **

* * *

"Ha~ru~hi!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused from behind Haruhi's desk.

"What?"

"Aw, is Haru-chan angry with us?" Hikaru asked with a pout

"Did we do something wrong?"

"You'd be angry too if you had to wake up at midnight because a certain pair of twins called you because they needed help with math homework," she glanced at Kaoru, who shrugged, "..and history." She glanced at Hikaru, who did the same.

"We're sorry Haruhi, we promise we'll make it up to you."

Haruhi sighed. "I don't mind helping you, but next time, try calling at a more reasonable hour please." Hikaru and Kaoru gave her an army salute in response.

"I apologize for being late, class, I was doing some last minute work at the front office. Now, take your seats." Said Yamaguchi-Sensei, the teacher of the class 1-A. Everybody shuffled to their seats. "Fujioka-san?" There were murmurs of confusion echoing throughout the room.

Haruhi stood up, the twins looking at her with apprehension. "Yes, Sensei?"

"Am I to understand that you are quite literate in English?"

"Yes." Haruhi looked surprised. She half expected to be in trouble.

"And I assume you are capable of holding a conversation of high school standards or higher?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Please come to the front, Fujioka-san. Settle down, you would not appreciate it if it was you. Settle down, now." The teacher told the class, chastising them for their merciless whispers. Haruhi stood next to her desk, confused and slightly afraid. She glanced at the doorway, noticed Harry standing there, looking at her with curious eyes. A shiver went up her spine that she took no significant notice of.

"Would you be willing to translate for an exchange student, Fujioka-san?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry this is so sudden, I was wondering if you could act as his translator. I'm not quite sure why other arrangements couldn't have been made." Yamaguchi-sensei was extra careful at being quiet now, as she didn't want the entire class prying into Harry's life. "..And it does seem like you two have many classes together." The teacher looked at her clipboard. "All of them, actually. It's quite strange."

"I would be glad to, but am I really the only person in this class who knows English? Not to sound rude, Sensei!"

"Well, your marks in Conversational English are the highest." She chuckled.

"Then, I have no objections." Haruhi said, smiling. The teacher thanked her.

"In all honesty, this came as a surprise to me too. I'd like to welcome your newest classmate, Potter, Harry. He's a transfer student from England, so make sure you are the best representatives of this country you can be." The class was full of excited whispers at the mention of a new student. Yamaguchi-sensei gestured for Harry to enter, and when he did, Haruhi's face showed subtle but noticeable traces of pink. Harry began to blush quite a bit too. Hikaru's fist tightened. Haruhi bowed to him, still keeping her eyes up, and Harry did the same.

The heads of the girls in the class moved in unison from Harry to Haruhi, to Harry, to Haruhi. They all had serious looks on their faces. Renge could be heard in the background, quietly whispering "The fanfiction, the fan art, the endless possibilities of MOE~!"

"Here is where you introduce yourself, Potter-san." Haruhi said, encouraging him.

Harry took out a notecard he had brought with him, and regretted not researching some type of magic to aid him. "I...Itadakimasu!" He looked at Haruhi questioningly, who tried to stifle a laugh. The class was full of small giggles.

"What, is he going to hand out snacks to us?" One boy sneered to his friend.

"This is coming from Mr. I-called-my-dad-a-motherfucker. Who even does that? That was fucked up." The first boy frowned.

"I don't think that cheatsheet will get you very far." Haruhi said. Harry stared at the card, then at Haruhi, then at the class. He tore up the notecard and threw it away, which made the class laugh even more. "Smooth." Haruhi notices Yamaguchi-sensei gesturing for Haruhi to make her way over to Harry. "Oh! Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, I'm just another student, but I'm sort of your translator now. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Harry. I grew up only knowing English." Haruhi laughed, then translated for the class, and then they laughed. Harry felt quite proud of himself. "Well that's not completely true, I can speak a little bit of Chinese."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

{Really?}

{Oh, yeah.}

{That's great! I finally have someone I can talk to in Chinese!}

{I'm not that great.} Harry said, flustered {I actually did grow up speaking mostly English.}

"Alright, alright, that's quite enough. Please show him to his seat, Fujioka-san." Yamaguchi-sensei bowed to Harry. "Welcome to Ouran Academy." The girls were having a great time, watching the two of them bond over Chinese. Harry was feeling pretty good about his first day. Haruhi pointed him to his seat, which was the empty desk next to her own. "We're going to continue with the 3rd year Around the Globe presentations, so you may converse with each other as our student representative gets here and prepares to present. No getting out of your seats." The other students kept on glancing at Harry, the attention was starting to make him uncomfortable.

"Ask him if he watched Misfits." Hikaru said

"He wants to know if you've watched Misfits." Haruhi said.

"I don't watch much T.V, I'd rather read or go outside or something."

"Really? I'd love to spend more time outside, but it's just me and my dad at home, so getting the chores done takes forever."

Hikaru was angry at Haruhi for not following up on his question. '_Crap, now she's starting to turn her body in her seat towards him- great, now he's turning his body toward- Just stop moving closer to each other! Man, one European and now she's too good for us. Now it's gonna be "Can Potter-san join the Host Club?" and "Can Potter-san come to the beach with us?" and then this guy's just gonna be standing there with those stupid foreign-ass eyes of his - well, I supposed green eyes are pretty rare here- and- WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP BRINGING YOUR BODIES CLOSER TO ONE ANOTHER? FOR PETE'S SAKE.'. _Kaoru wanted to comfort Hikaru, but didn't want to enrage him any more. In all honesty, he was also pretty jealous of the newcomer's new place in Haruhi's heart. So much romantic tension in the room was bringing up feelings for him that he had worked very hard to bury.

"Ah, you're here now. That's fine, we'll start in a few minutes. The projector has to warm up anyway." Yamaguchi-sensei said. In walked Nekozawa, causing the once cheery room to be filled with a certain aura of darkness. The other students watched in awe as the otherwise exceedingly abnormal boy was doing such.. such _normal _things, like handing a thumb drive to the teacher, or speaking without that eerie, haunting smile.

Today, he was not going to put on theatrics. He glanced in Harry and Haruhi's direction, then gave his attention to the rest of the class. "Good morning. My name is Nekozawa, Umehito. I would like to start my presentation by showing you all a short movie of my mother's Motherland," This earned him a roar of laughter from the class.

Okay, maybe he wasn't going to give up _all_ of the theatrics.

"..Otherwise known as Russia. Please, enjoy."

"Why's he wearing that cloak?" Harry asked.

"Sempai has this condition where it's like he's allergic to the sunlight. The cloak is for protection."

"It looks like he's going to do some magic tricks." Harry chuckled.

"You could say that, I guess. He's the president of the Black Magic Club."

"Black Magic?"

"Yeah."

"Do you believe in that stuff?"

Haruhi began to stutter. "W-Well, you see, I mean, it freaks out a lot of people, you know? The unknown, the inexplicable, so I.. I guess that magic exists in the way that we.. we use it to fill in the blanks, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Harry noticed her glancing at him many times, looking at his face. "Tell me, what interests you so much?" He joked, eyeing her with mock suspicion.

Haruhi's face became a dark red. "I was just staring off into space. I'm sorry."

* * *

Don't read the next chapter if it still says this at the top:

**Author's note: HI!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**Hehe...doesn't that make me sound smart? :D**

That means it's unedited and will not be as enjoyable as I had intended it to be. I promise you, you want to wait. It's_ bad._


	2. When He Thought She Did This and That

Harry joked about it when he caught Haruhi staring at him, but he didn't ignore that fact that his heart sped up a bit when he _did _catch her in the act. He felt confused, he never really had given much thought about his sexuality. _Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it. Dumbledore sent you here on a mission. Oh, for the love of- now he's caught ME staring, oh please just don't think about it. Dumbledore needs you focused. You need to be focused. No falling in love on your first day here. Find Gryffindor's heir, find this Horcrux and just go back home. Please, just stop laughing with your friend, it's distracting me. This is going to be a very long trip. _Harry looked at Haruhi one more time. Her eyes were extremely, abnormally, overwhelmingly.. beautiful. That was the only word he knew that could describe them. Her eyes were beautiful.

He tried to distract himself. He thought back to the day that Dumbledore had told him about the Horcruxes.

_'Professor, how can you be so calm? You've just told me that Voldemort is essentially becoming indestructible and-"  
_

_"Voldemort will be defeated, Harry. He will pay for the crimes he has committed." Dumbledore wore a very sad smile. Harry could tell that Dumbledore was keeping something huge from him._

_"Then why would we wait? Why don't we just find the horcruxes?"_

_"There's something I need you to do. Something important." _

_"Why aren't we-"_

_"I'm sending you to Japan, Harry. I really wish that I could help you, but I just can't, and I can't tell you why, I'm sorry."_

_"Japan?!"_

_"Yes, Japan. You-"_

_"No professor, I can't leave, this.. this school, this school is my home. You can't just make me leave!"_

_Dumbledore was silent for a long time. "I need you to find Godric Gryffindor's heir." _

_"What?"_

_"Voldemort chose artifacts that were connected to the founders. You need to find something important that belonged to Godric Gryffindor. The first step would be to finding his heir." _

_"And you're sending me to Japan to find him."_

_"Yes. Of course, you can visit as much as you like, every day even. But you cannot stay. And... and before you know it, poof, you'll be back at Hogwarts, with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, like no time has passed at all. Just like magic." __Harry let out a small laugh. "And I promise you, this mission that I'm sending you on.. this will bring peace."_

"We'll see you in the music room, Haruhi." Kaoru said, dragging a fuming Hikaru behind him.

"How are you guys ready to go already?!" She asked, "I'm gonna be late again."

"We'll give the heads up the Kyouya-sempai, he won't lecture you." He said. "Hikaru." His brother followed him angrily out of the classroom.

"It's gonna be Potter-san this and Potter-san that and "Can Potter-san do this with us?" and "Can Potter-san do that with us?" And "Can Potter-san come with us?" "

"Maybe it will be. Maybe it'll be "Tono this, and Tono that. Or "Arai-kun this" and "Arai-kun that". Maybe even "Kyouya-sempai this" and "Kyouya-sempai that." Kaoru joked.

"Why would you say something like that?!"

"He's not the first person to show an interest in Haruhi, right?"

"Obviously."

"And he's not the only person to show an interest in Haruhi, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Then why are you getting so angry?" Kaoru still smiled sweetly. "Haruhi will always be our best friend, right?"

"..Right."

"So what does it matter if she spends some time with the exchange student?" Kaoru felt that he needed someone to get that into his own brain too. In a small way, how childish and obvious Hikaru was being was beginning to irritate Haruhi. He wasn't the only one who was allowed to like Haruhi and be close to her at the same time.

"Do you need help getting around town?" Haruhi asked.

"I do need help getting home... I haven't been here very long." Harry admitted.

"Where do you live?"

Harry pulled out a piece of paper with an address on it, and gave it to Haruhi.

Haruhi gasped. "No way, we live in the same complex!" She handed the slip of paper back to him. "It's a takes a little while to get there, but there's a bus route that will take you to the street it's on. I didn't know the guy that moved in next to me was a student at Ouran!"

"I'm sorry I'm following you everywhere today."

Haruhi shook her head. "It's fine, it's fine. But if you don't mind me asking.. Why are you living there?" _'I don't know a polite enough way to ask why someone as wealthy as him is living in the middle-class district.' _She thought.

"In an apartment, you mean? Well.. uh.. it's just me."

Haruhi looked at him. "Just you? You moved to another country by yourself?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."

"I'd be too scared to do that." Haruhi said. "You're quite brave, you know." Harry gave her a small smile in response.

Haruhi noticed what the time was, and began rushing to get her things together. "Being a bit frantic, aren't we?" He asked jokingly. She was rapidly shoving her things into her bag.

"I have.. somewhere really important to go to." She thought for a moment, then got an idea. "Would it trouble you too much to come with me? We can go home together after I'm done. What do you say?"

Harry's heart began to beat very quickly. The thought of him and Haruhi walking home during the sunset raced through his mind. "Where is it you need to go again?" The two of them left the classroom, earning a few turned heads from Haruhi's fangirls.

"Just a ... club.. thing."

"Really? A sports club?"

"No."

"Black magic club?"

"Funny, but no."

"Then what?"

"It's um... it's called a "Host Club". I have a pretty large debt to pay off, and being part of the Host Club helps with that."

'_How does a 15-year-old rack up a huge debt?'_ Harry thought. "What's a-?"

"Um.. Haruhi-kun?" A girl asked. The two of them looked at her.

"Yuki-san! Can I help you with something?" Haruhi asked kindly.

"Um.. I was just wondering.. Will you... will you..." Her friend nudged her in the shoulder. "Will you be at the Host Club today?!" She asked, blushing wildly.

"Yes, Potter-san and I are going there now."

"Ah, yes, Potter-san," Yuki bowed to Harry nervously. "Then, Haruhi.. would.. would you mind if I... um..."

"Yes?" Haruhi asked, genuinely oblivious.

"I'd like to..." Yuki looked at the ground. "I'd like to sit with you again, if that's alright with you?!" Her friend smiled, holding back a laugh.

Haruhi smiled at her. "I would like that very much. I'll see you soon then?" Yuki nodded rapidly, walking away arm-in arm with her friend.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"Kinomoto, Yuki. She's a customer at the Host Club. She just wanted to know if she could set up an appointment with me today."

"Set a wha-? Wait, what exactly do you do in a Host Club?"

"Basically... we, the Hosts, have to entertain our guests in a... a... a sort of romantic.. kind of way." Haruhi still struggled to describe what she did after school everyday. She didn't realize how provocative she was making the club sound. "The guests have to pay, so it really does help me pay off my debt.

Harry's jaw dropped. Haruhi took no notice of it, since she was just looking straight ahead. '_There's no way that this is legal. None.' _"And.. and you're okay with me coming with you?"

"I'll just explain to the President of the Club that you're a special case, so you won't have to pay to come inside. Okay?"

"What?!" Harry yelped.

"What?" Haruhi didn't understand why what she said surprised him so much. Japanese was her native language, and that certain erotic homonym for what she had said was not the same for her as it was for him.

"Oh.. no, I thought you said... so I guess you're pretty comfortable... with what you do.. right?"

"There's not much to uncomfortable about. Except for having to watch the other guys pull their lame tricks to woo the girls. Yuck."

"You _watch _them?"

"I look at them from time to time. It's hard not to take notice of the others, since we're all in this big room and they're usually trying to draw lots of attention to themselves. It's kind of like a competition for them. To get the most customers. To be honest, I like having small groups instead of being drowned with guests. There's less pressure."

"More than one?!"

"It would take me forever to pay the money back if it was one at a time! Ah, we'll go up these stairs now, and then we'll just take the first left." She said. Harry's movements had become almost robotic with the overload of this shocking information. He didn't even know why he was still _following_ Haruhi if_ that_ was what he was going to witness, but he actually enjoyed Haruhi's company and he couldn't help but keep on walking with her.

Hikaru tugged at the various parts of his costume. "Honey-sempai, about this theme.."

"Isn't it great? Kyo-chan said I could pick the theme today!"

"Yeah, but.. I mean... It's just.."

"A good host can entertain his guest regardless of his attire!" Tamaki said.

"Aren't you the one that ordered that Haruhi have a makeover?" Kyouya asked. He was typing particularly quickly on his computer.

"Kyouya-sempai, it's not good to take out your frustrations on the machine." Kaoru said.

"May I suggest a stress ball? Or a hobby?" Hikaru said.

Kyouya didn't look up. "I'm finalizing the requests for even more appointments. I don't know what Haruhi did, but it's earned her many new guests today alone."

"She became the new transfer students' mentor." Hikaru spat. "That's what she did."

"Do I detect a hint of scorn in your voice?"

"He's a wannabe who thinks he's special because he has green eyes. Nobody likes green eyes. Right? They're stupid." Hikaru looked at Kaoru who nodded slowly and patted his older brother's shoulder.

"I wouldn't say that in front of Haruhi. She has a cousin whom she's close with that has green eyes. Nobody knew if something was wrong with him, but he was a pretty healthy baby." Kyouya said nonchalantly.

"Kyouya," Tamaki said. "How exactly.. do you know the color of Haruhi's cousin's eyes? And his medical history from infancy too?" Kyouya did not respond to that, nor any of the other questions after that.

The doors opened to Haruhi, accompanied by Harry- who was almost to the point of his brain frying. The two of them stared at the Hosts. Both of them were equally as shocked and disturbed at what they were wearing. The entire room was turned into an Easter-themed oasis. All of the hosts were wearing rabbit costumes, and the two latecomers had difficulty processing the information. Haruhi just didn't want to wear the costumes, Harry thought he had walked into some horrifying animal costume-fetish world where prostitutes could use the school to do their work. "Everybody.. this is... Potter... Harry. Potter-san, you know Hikaru and Kaoru.. That's Tamaki Suoh. Kyouya Ootori. Mitskuni "Honey" Haninozuka. Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka. Those four are upperclassmen, and yes, Honey-sempai is in fact two years older than you." Harry didn't want to embarrass himself again so he settled with being silent and bowing. Honey, Mori, and Tamaki bowed back to him.

"Keep on doing whatever is it you're doing, because you have a boatload of new guests today." Kyouya glanced at Haruhi and Harry. "I have no objections to him being here for today- for free- as long as it doesn't become a routine, so why don't you go and change now?"

"Are you not changing, Sempai?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Haru-chan, I picked it out special for you!"

There was no way that Haruhi would risk making Honey cry, so she didn't object. "You can sit on the couch for a while, if you'd like. I have to change into my costume before the guests come."

"Right... the guests.. and the costume." Haruhi gave him a sweet smile before leaving for the changing room, which made him blush, again. Harry sat on the couch timidly, averting the gaze of the other hosts. He glances up once, and saw Honey sitting down at the table with an entire cake in front of him. Harry chuckled, thinking that he was going to get sick from eating it, but when he looked up again the cake had disappeared, and Honey was patting his stomach.

Hikaru ignored Harry's presence, and turned his attention to Kaoru. "Honey-sempai really wasn't thinking about functionality, was he?" He asked. He tried curling his hand into a fist, and uncurling it, but underneath the paw of his costume, it just looked like lump squirming around.

"Just be lucky he chose a high-quality kind that won't make us too hot." Kaoru said. "Honey-sempai, why did you chose the Easter theme in the first place? It's nowhere near that time of year."

"I wanted to wear one, and Chika made a big fuss when I wore it around the house."

"So you bought six more.. just so that you would have a reason to wear one?"

Honey nodded in response. "Hey, Harry-chan!" He said, running over to Harry- who was surprised that he knew English- and whispered into his ear. "Aren't you excited to see Haruhi in his costume? I'll bet he looks even more cute than he usually does~! He'll look like a little bunny that I'll want to kiss and cuddle and play with forever."

"Are you..."

Honey shook his head."Haru-chan is like a brother to me.. But other people.. girls or boys...lots of people think Haru-chan is cute." Honey's words of wisdom put Harry at ease a bit. Harry felt relieved, while before he felt awkward and confused. "I hope he likes the one that I picked out for him." "You know..Haru-chan doesn't really think much of it if just anybody calls him cute, because he's just like that. It's usually just a word."

"Okay?"

"But if somebody that he was kind of interested in were to say that, that would probably make him happy."

"So.. So Fujioka is.."

"Haru-chan says that gender doesn't matter to her. So if you like him, you shouldn't feel bad for thinking that he's cute, okay? And don't be surprised, I think you can tell that Haru-chan thinks you're special."

"This thing is enormous!" Haruhi exclaimed, opening the curtain of the changing room. "And it's difficult to use my hands. How am I supposed to pour out the tea?"

"Haru-chan, what are you talking about?" Honey ran over to Haruhi, jumped on her, and gave her a huge hug. Harry smiled lightly at Haruhi in her costume, but then his eyes widened in horror as he remembered what -he thought- was to come.

"Haruhi, I think something's wrong with your friend." Tamaki said, pointing to Harry, who seemed to be completely out of it. The twins snapped in Harry's face, waking him up from his trance. He stared at Haruhi, and his heart skipped a beat when Haruhi cocked her head to the side- her eyes looking concerned and beautiful- and asked him if he was alright.

"Is it alright if Potter-san sleeps on one of the couches? He's all red," Haruhi pressed her forehead to his because she couldn't use her hands, which made his heart beat faster.".. and his face is quite warm."

"Shouldn't you be lying down too?" Kyouya asked unexpectedly.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him "Excuse me?" The other hosts were equally as curious.

"I'm sure you're very tired now."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"No, I'm very serious. I meant to tell you that when your father and I talked earlier he said that you didn't take-"

"It's none of your business, to be honest."

{I apologize for that. I should have been more sensitive. I didn't realize that none of the others knew. I shouldn't have assumed.}

"Sempai, please, not now."

{Don't make your father worry any more about your condition than he already does.}

"Just _shut up _already!" Haruhi yelled, standing up. "How many times do I have to ask you to just_ stop_ talking about it?!" The other hosts looked at her in shock.

Kyouya stopped typing and looked at her; only then did he realize how deep the cut ran. "I'm sorry."

Haruhi just looked away from him, focusing her attention on Harry once again. Nobody else in the room talked except for them.

"So.. um... if you don't mind me asking... the forehead thing.."

"I was checking your temperature." Haruhi said simply. " I can't use my hands, see. The forehead has a more stable body temperature, anyway."

"Really? I didn't know that." Harry. The room was filled with silence for a while.

"Kyo-chan, Haru-chan, I didn't know that you two knew chinese!"

"Mitskuni, now isn't the time for-"

"Actually, us _three_, Honey-sempai. Potter-san had a friend in primary school who taught him. He's very good at it. Very, very good." She said, looking at Kyouya.

If Kyouya hadn't felt bad about himself before, what Haruhi said then made him feel downright guilty. When he saw that Haruhi was obviously irritated with him, he went back to his work. Haruhi began to whisper in Harry's ear. "I'd appreciate it if that stayed between us."

"Are you alright?"

"I just have some minor health issues. Not that big of a deal. I just don't want those guys to think they need to rescue me, and that I can't take care of myself."

Harry was nervous about being anywhere near the Host Club, and by the time he saw exactly how many guests Haruhi had to "entertain", he turned into the the face of fear itself. There were about nine girls there, all staring at Harry and Haruhi intently. _'What if they think that I'm here to "entertain" them too? What the hell has Fujioka gotten me into?" _"Um.. Fuji... Uh, could I just call you Haruhi?"

"Hmm? Oh! That's fine with me!"

"Okay then, Haruhi, I think I'll just leave before the.. you know.. the "entertaining" starts."

"What are you talking about? The guests have already arrived."

"But you said that they wanted you to entertain them."

Haruhi turned to the guests. "Do.. do you all think that I'm boring?" She asked. The guests shook their heads furiously. "Potter-sa..." She turned back to Harry.. "So then... would... would it be..." She began to blush. "Can I call you "Harry" then?"

"Yeah, of course."

"H-Harry..san said that... I haven't been.. entertaining you guys.." Haruhi's lips curled downwards, the ears of her costume drooping down as well.

"EHH?!"

"Haruhi-kun, no, trust us, you aren't boring at all!"

"Haruhi-kun, we're definitely not bored at all!"

"Oh, then I guess that that's-"

"And you've single-handedly perfected the craft of making instant coffee!"

"I think that that's not exactly something-"

"And you're even good at cooking! All of the other guys here have servants that can cook for them, but you.. you're... you're different. Definitely not boring."

"Haruhi-kun, may I say something?" Yuki said, twiddling her fingers

"Of course, Yuki-san, go right ahead."

"What I think we're all trying to say is that.." Yuki played with her necklace, her eyes sparkling. "You're smart, but you're so kind and gentle at the same time too. You're really, really, very kind and because of that.. we... we love spending time with you." The other girls nodded at what Yuki said.

Haruhi smiled at Yuki sweetly. "Thank you, Yuki-san. It makes me really happy that all of you think of me this way."

"And of course, it's also because Haru-chan looks ultra-cute in that bunny costume!" Honey said, appearing behind Harry. The girls nodded in agreement to what Honey said. Harry stared at the scene with wonder, feeling like he was inside of a soap opera.

"Haruhi.. I really don't feel comfortable with staying here if you're going to start entertaining the girls soon..." He said.

"If you don't feel comfortable saying here, then I don't see why you have to stay here," Haruhi said understandingly, "But the guests all say that they're being entertained now. They don't think I'm boring."

This was where Harry became even more confused than he had been already. "For...forgive me for sounding crude.. but... let me get this straight... they get off on having conversations with you?!"_  
_

"Get off? What?"

"You know, they get off. They want to do this and that, and it makes them feel... you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said, "the guests pay to be entertained in a romantic way", and I'm sorry for saying it like this, but I really don't want to be here in the middle of some prostitution ring!"

Haruhi and Honey stared at Harry with wide, blank eyes, and straight faces. The two of them broke out into hysterical laughter at the same time. Tears were streaming down their faces in a comical way. They were rolling around and pounding their fists on the ground, peaking the curiosity of the other hosts and guests. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan, can you believe he said that?!"

"I can't stop laughing! _I can't stop laughing_!"

"It's too funny, your new friend is too funny!"

**_"I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!_**This whole time, this whole time that's what he thought!"_  
_

Mori tried to calm down the two of them, and failed.

"Are you two okay?" Hikaru asked

"We want to know what's so funny too!" Kaoru said. "Stop whoring all the information for yourself!"

_"WHORING!"_ Honey and Haruhi screamed, sending them into another fit of laughter

"Look at how many customers you have, Haru-chan!" Honey said when the laughter eased up a bit. They were both still trying to stifle their giggles.

"I haven't laughed like that in so long. Don't worry, girls, Harry just said something that I.. I just..."

"It's alright, Haruhi!"

"It was quite entertaining to watch you laugh like that."

Haruhi turned to Harry, and cleared her throat. "Um, Harry, I think I gave you the wrong message about what Hosting is." She was still laughing, and held on tohe edge of the table for support.

"All we do is talk and eat snacks," Honey said, wiping tears from his eyes "And if Kyo-chan says it's in the budget we get to dress up." He pat Harry on the back. Honey jumped on Mori's back. "Takashi, let's go back now, before Harry-chan gets another wrong idea." Haruhi had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"Did you really think that I was a... p-p-p-_prostitute?" _Haruhi struggled to even say the word without laughing.

"That's what you made it sound like, even more so by saying you had to pay off some big debt."

"I'm wearing a _bunny _costume, for goodness sake, do I look like a prostitute to you?" Haruhi laughed.

"You're cute, really cute, and you have big eyes and a nice smile. So it would explain why you have so many customers. Plus that girl from before was really nervous when she was talking to you about-"

"Harry, you... you just said."

Harry's heart pounded inside of his chest. He swallowed, took a deep breath, and decided to take a huge risk. He smiled at Haruhi, his face turning pink. The guests were staring at the both of them with hawk eyes. _'I don't feel bad at all for what I'm about to do.' _He put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder and told her,

"I think you're very.. very cute."

Haruhi's face became red, then redder, and redder, and redder. The guests swore that they could see steam coming out from Haruhi's ears. One girl whipped out a camera and took pictures of the scene, whispering "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful."

**As the Host Club hours were ending;**

"Is it wrong that I'm kind of jealous of Potter-san?"

"Haruhi-kun always says that gender doesn't matter to him.. but I was never really expecting a transfer student just come here and in one day steal Haruhi-kun's heart."

"The Host Club fan blogs are going to wage war over these pictures."

"Haruhi-kun does look pretty flustered, doesn't he?"

"I wish he would've told us what Potter-san said to him!"

After the Hosts said goodbye to the last set of guests, and changed back into their uniforms, Haruhi and Harry made their way for the bus stop to go back home. Haruhi was still feeling the effects of Harry calling her "very cute", and stumbled a few times as they were leaving the school. The other hosts had called their drivers to pick them up, and Mori and Honey were discussing the day's events with each other. "Haru-chan's new boyfriend is a pervert!" Honey said, playing with Usa-chan.

"It was an honest mistake."

"Harry-chan thought that you were a prostitute too, Takashi!" Honey threw Usa-chan in the air as he entered the back seat of the car. "What do you think of that?"

"It's funny."

"Kyo-chan looked sad when Haru-chan yelled at him."

"Yeah."


	3. When They Went Home

**Muahaha! The very charming and lovely, Elaine-Herd told me a while ago that I forgot to add something in! But do not worry, my dear friends, **

**I FIXED IT! HOORAH!**

thought's are still going to be in bold font, unless it's in my notes

* * *

"Hey, Fujioka-san?"

"Yea?"

"D-do you...?"

"Yes?"

"Y-Y-youwannacumdinnerwithme?" He blurted out. (buahah! Didn't something VERY similar happen in the fourth HP book? :D)

"Excuse me?"

"D-Do you want to come to m-my house for d-dinner tonight?" he stuttered and blushed

"Um, sure! But i'll have to call and ask my dad first." she replied casually. "So are you thinking of joining the Host Club, or do you want to run away?"

"I'm not so sure about joining, but I do wanna stay because of someone..." he looked away

"Wow, you just got here, and you already like someone?" Haruhi laughed out and nudged him with her elbow "So who is she? Is it Yuki? Or Sakura? Or do you like the crazy types and want Renge?"

"Err… "

"Oh I get it, you think that because i'm a bit funny looking i'm gonna say that i'll keep it a secret and then i'm gonna go tell the whole school! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! BUT APPARENTLY YOU THINK DIFFERENT!" She yelled in a teasing manner, turning the other way

"NO! I DIDN"T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"I know, I was kidding." she looked a little taken back. People passing by thought that it was a lover's quarrel, not looking at Haruhi's boy uniform.

Haruhi saw a beetle in Harry's hair, and quickly brushed it away. "You know you really should comb you're hair, there was a beetle there just now."

"Did you just say beetle?" he asked, petrified. Haruhi nodded. He grabbed her hand and started running towards their apartment complex. When he was sure that the coast was clear, he let go of her hand, only to find her panting for air on the ground.

**Not good, with that screwing everything up.** She thought to herself. Harry thought she was choking, so he quickly took out his key and carried Haruhi into his apartment.

**I think he's passed out. **Harry tapped her on the cheek to try and wake her up. Her eyes opened quickly. She got up and looked around, a puzzled look an her face.

"My place." Harry said. " I carried you in here. You're really light."

"Thanks." she mumbled. She grabbed her bag and started her way out the door. "See ya." Harry waved.

**Looks like we're next door neighbors**. She fumbled with her key but got it in the keyhole. She quickly made her way to her room, dropped all her things on the ground, and fell onto her futon. **Crap, I have to take my medicine. Dad's going to notice if there's not any less than what there was yesterday. **She got up, went to the kitchen and opened the cabinet. She took out a little orange bottle, popped out a capsule, and quickly swallowed it with a cup of water. She went back to her room, finished her homework, and quickly went out side to the payphone. Slowly, she dialed her father's work number

"Cherry Fresh Bar, this is Ranka-san speaking." her dad said with a cheery voice

"Otou-san can I go over to a friends house for dinner tonight?" Haruhi asked quietly

"Of course you can! That's good because I was about to call and let you know that I have to work overnight. By the way, what number are you calling me from?"

"Payphone."

"Why? We have a phone at home!"

"I was on my way home so I thought I'd just call you here." She lied. How's she supposed to tell him she doesn't want to run up the bill?

"Okay, now just remember that just because I won't be coming home tonight, you can stay over at their house tonight ok?"

"Ja ne, Otou-san." she put the phone back and started walking toward Harry's place. She knocked three times. Harry opened the door, a bit surprised.

"Um, I haven't started dinner yet."

"My dad said I could come." she said "So what time should I be here?"

"You're already here though."

"Not technically. You invited me for dinner, and I'm just here to tell you I can come. So what time?"

"Uh, seven okay?" Haruhi nodded and turned towards her apartment. " You know your dad can come too."

"Working overnight." she mumbled.

"Oh, so I'll see at seven then?"

"Yeah."

When she got to her house, went to the bathroom, and took a nice, long shower. She changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, and a blue shirt. She sat down in the living room and stared at the TV.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi, age 13

She turned towards her father, her long hair swishing. "Ne ne, Otou-san, why don't we sell the t.v.? We never even use it. We could probably make enough money to pay some of our rent." Haruhi asked her father

"A, it makes us look like we aren't that poor, and B, don't you dare start worrying about money when you're this young. You're only thirteen, you shouldn't be working weekends when you could be hanging out with your friends."

"A, we are that poor, and B, I live here too, so I should be able to help pay the rent." She replied angrily

Her father hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry. If I could find a better job, we wouldn't be living here, and we could buy you better medicine for-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A single tear fell from her eye. She quickly rubbed it away, and looked at the clock. 6:45. **It's my entire fault. If I wasn't this sickly and useless person, dad wouldn't have to waste his money on medication that doesn't even work half the time. **She was actually crying now. She tried to dry her tears but they kept on coming. **Oka-san, why'd you have to leave me? Ichirou too.. **She finally remembered about dinner, and quickly dried her tears and washed her face. She knew Harry would know something was wrong if her eyes were puffy and red when she went there. She looked in the mirror. **Thank God, my eyes don't look puffy now. **She took her key, locked the door, and shuffled a total of five steps to get to Harry's home. She knocked on the door and Harry opened it. He looked like he had been crying

"What happened?" she asked

"Onions. What a waste, I didn't even get to use them." he said. "Well come on in. We're having pasta and chicken for dinner. You allergic?" he asked. Haruhi shaked her head.

**Thank god. Chicken and pasta.** (both dishes, if prepared correctly are very high in **iron ***hint hint*) She walked into the apartment. There was small table and a T.V in the living room and the kitchen was full of cooking utensils and ingredients. In the hallway there was a tiny plant to make the place look more like home.

"Are your parents not home?" she asked

"Aah, my parents..." he touched the scar on his forehead.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up!" she bowed to him apologetically **Damn it, I brought up a touchy subject. I'm so stupid! **

"No, it's Okay. There was no way you could have known." He said

She looked up at him to see him holding out his hand to help her up. She took his hand and got up. "Can we have dinner?"

* * *

**I swear to god...I keep on thinking I forgot something... **

**please tell me what it is, then I can fix it and not worry about it everyday**


	4. When Dumbledore Called

"Can we have dinner?" She said as she got up

"Oh, yeah." Harry said. He got out two plates, two forks and two cups. "I'll get the food, you go to the table and wait for me."

Haruhi nodded. She walked over to the living room and sat down in a chair.

**Wait a second; we just met each other today! What the hell are we supposed to talk about? **She started worrying in her head. Harry came over with two plates, set them back on the table and went back to the kitchen to get their drinks.

**I wonder if he'll like the food. Slythrin-sempai somehow found out about dinner and called to warn me about Haruhi's conditio…. Wait a minute, how'd he find out about dinner?**

'The Shadow King knows all'

The phone ringing interrupted his thoughts. He set the glasses on the table and picked up the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Ha_rry?"_

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry yelled a bit loudly, causing Haruhi to look over

"H_ave you settled in all right?"_

"Oh yea."

_"Are you alone?"_

"No, I have a friend over for dinner, listen, about the mission you sent me here on, how am I supposed to tell who the Heir is?" harry whispered

"_On their back they will have a tattoo, I've yet to find out what it looks like."_

"But how am I supposed to find them? I'm the only British person in the school-"

_"I'm afraid you are mistaken Harry, for Godric Gryffindor was not British either. In fact, Salazar Slytherin was the only British founder of Hogwarts._" Dumbledore said quietly

"So you mean to tell me that he's Japanese?" Harry said loudly. Haruhi had a puzzled look on her face.

**I thought harry already I knew I was Japanese, what with this being Japan and all. **She thought quietly.

_"Harry, you know the importance of this mission, do you not?"_

"Yes Professor, I honestly do, but-"

"_Goodbye Harry. And make sure to keep studying your textbooks, Miss Granger and Mister Weasley would be awfully disappointed if their friend was kept back with Sixth Years."_

The phone went dead. **I can't just go around lifting up peoples shirts!** He thought. Haruhi glanced at Harry to find him pacing around.

"You okay?"

"I wont do something like that. I'm not a pervert." Harry mumbled, walking towards the table. Haruhi raised an eyebrow, then shrugged it off

**His business is his business.** She thought.

"You can start eating now, you food's getting cold." harry said. He handed her a fork.

Haruhi didn't even notice him swinging a fork in her face to get her attention.

"Hmm? Oh sorry." she took the fork and started to eat.

"Hey, Fujioka?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know anybody with a tattoo on their back?"

"Yea." she went back to her pasta

"Are you willing tell me?"

She sighed. "Everybody in my family that's 18 or older, and that scary looking guy across the street. Then there's that one girl who-"

"Why everybody in your family?"

"My dad says I'm too young to know. I have to wait another two years to be old enough."

"You're sixteen? You're really short you know."

"Thanks a lot, and no, I'm not sixteen, I'm fifteen."

"But you just said-" **Damn. He's fifteen, shorter than Luna AND has bigger eyes.**

"What I said was that when I'm eighteen, I have to get a tattoo on my back. When I'm seventeen I have the right to know why.

"That doesn't make sense."

She shrugged, and went back to her pasta again. Harry moved his chair closer to her.

"What if it's some type of initiation?" he asked

"Took you long enough to figure it out." she said happily "Why else do you think it's a big secret?"

The both of them were silent for a little while, until Harry got the guts to speak.

"Hey Fujioka?"

"Yea?"

"What was Ootori-sempai talking about when he said something about you health?"

She went wide-eyed. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. She shaked it off and whispered something in his ear

"Oh my god." he tried his best to sound surprised. **So Ootori sempai was telling me the truth. **"It's okay. You know I'll always be here to carry you back home." He suddenly took her in a tight hug.

She blushed slightly.

"Why are you blush-" He looked at their position and immediately let her go.

"I-I'm sorry. Two guys shouldn't hug each other like that."

"What's wrong with you, you homophobe?" She asked angrily, pushing him away.

"Nothing! Why? Are you-?"

"No, but my dad is."

Harry blinked "Then how were you born?"

"When my mom died in the hospital my dad vowed he'd never fall in love with another woman again." Haruhi said quietly

"I-I'm sorry that your mom died."

"Don't worry. It's not your fault." she said calmly, nibbling off a piece of chicken on her fork. Harry noticed her nosed scrunched up like a bunny. He moved his chair just a bit closer to hers.

"How'd she-?"

"She got really sick. It got so bad that she had to go to the hospital," She said

Harry couldn't help but notice that she was hiding something. A painful past, a shameful sin? He watched her silently take another bite of her food, eyeing her every movement. To detect something, any sort of sign; That it was more than what she had told him.


	5. When She Kissed Him

**_Flashback_**

**Haruhi, age 5**

_Oka-san, Otou-san and I were walking home from the park. Otou-san had said that every time we go out, all three of us are going, no matter how unneeded it was; it was that night I realized why. Someone had come up in front of us and he had a gun. He looked like he had been drinking away his life to get out of some depression._

_"You left me for this gay prick, Kotoko?" his voice was ruff, and it sounded like he wanted to kill someone "And I guess you already had some good-for-nothing kid as well!"_

_Otou-san got mad. I couldn't hear what he was saying because Oka-san covered my ears. When Otou-san was done, Oka-san took her hands away and started talking._

_"You know perfectly well why I left you. You go out to drink every night and you always used to come home smelling like your ex-wife." That was the first time I ever saw Oka-san so mad before. "You have no right to criticize my daughter or my husband!"_

_The scary man ran over and grabbed me from Oka-san and pulled by head back by my hair "If you don't come back, I'll shoot her head off!" he held the gun to my head. I started crying. With my condition, I started feeling really dizzy._

_Otou-san ran over and grabbed me. He started beating up the other man and knocked his gun out of his hand. Oka-san covered my eyes, but I could still hear. Next thing I knew I was back in the hands of the drunk guy and he was running away with me. I could hear Oka-san and Otou-san yelling after me. I bit him as hard as I could that I left a scar on his arm._

_"You little brat!" he shrieked at me. He hit me in the head with his gun and I was unconscious after that. When i woke up i was in the hospital. My dad was sitting in a chair next to me. He had his head in his hands and there were tears falling down his cheeks._

_"Otou-san?" he looked up at me. He ran over towards my bed and hugged me like I came back from the dead. "Ne ne, Otou-san? Where's Oka-san?"_

_He completely froze. He kneeled down and took my hand._

_"Haruhi, we won't get to see Oka-san ever again." he said quietly, tears still falling from his eyes._

_I was taught about death at an early age, so I knew what he meant exactly._

_"N-no." My eyes started watering "I don't want Oka-san to be dead!" He hugged me even tighter than before. I jumped out of his grip and ran over to my moms bed. She was covered in bandages, but I could still see her blood dripping from her wounds._

_She was wearing an eyepatch, and she had an I.V in her arm. I looked on the monitor that showed her heart rate. Nothing. ''Y-Yada! Oka-san!" I was crying at her side now. I took her hand in mine, trying to wake her up, but her hand was cold, and it slipped away. I tried shaking the bed, nothing. I tried tapping her cheek. Nothing. My last resort was screaming. "OKA-SAN! YADA! OKA-SAN OKA-SAN! OKAAAAAA-SAAAAAAAAN!" People started staring at me in pity. I didn't want their pity, I wanted Oka-san Back. I tried searching for hear heart beat, but when I lifted my hand up from her body, her blodd was dripping down my hand, making its way towards my elbow. I started crying even harder now. "BRING HER BACK! BRING HER BACK NOW!" I started yelling at the doctors and nurses in the room. My cousins had just came into the room, to find me crying so hard it was difficult to breath. "Ryuu-Oniichan, Akane-Oneechan, Oka-san is coming back right?" they didn't know how to answer me. Ryuu-Oniichan just took me in his arms and hugged me really hard._

_"Gomendasai. She's not coming back." he tried to say, but I started crying even harder. Akane-Oneechan joined in to stop me crying too, but it didn't help. Nothing would, when you didn't even get to say goodbye to your dead mother._

_End of Flashback_

Tears started falling from my eyes. Harry put his hand on my shoulder.

"I understand. My parents were murdered too."

Well doesn't that make me feel great? More tears started falling from my eyes. I hadn't even told him my story, and yet he's comforting me like he knew every word. He put his arm around my shoulder. **Don't cry Haruhi, he still thinks you're a man. You have to be strong. You've been doing it for 10 years, so why's it so hard now? **I looked away to find a birdcage in the corner of the room. Harry saw me staring

"I think she's out hunting. Her name's Hedwig."

"You brought her with you from England?"

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

I glance quickly at the clock. My curfew was in ten minutes. Even if Dad's not home, he would squeeze all then information that he can get out of Kyouya-sempai.

"My curfew..." I mumbled

"Can't you stay another ten minutes? Your said your dad's not home and plus your apartment is right next door." he pleaded.

I sighed "Fine. Ten minutes."

I was surprised at how much we had in common when we talked. I mean, a girl from a small town in Japan, and a boy from a completely different side of the world? But still... I could't help but be... a little bit attracted to Harry. Sure, girls would be. Peircing green eyes, that oh-so-suspicious looking scar. Even so, there's more than that; I'm sure of it. A person doesn't just GET a thunderbolt scar from falling down, right?

Ten minutes wasn't enough time. I felt like Renge, absorbing every ounce of detail I found. observing even the tiniest of things he did. It just wasn't enough time...

"Hey, I can walk you home."

"But Potter-san, it's RIGHT THERE." I pointed to my left.

"Fine, fine." he laughed. He opened the door for me and I walked three steps to the front, then turned around.

"Thanks for having me over Potter-san."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea. Bye."

"Bye."

That was when it happened. We kissed each other. Oh god, even thinking about it makes me blush. We both jumped back, and put our hands over our mouth. Both of us were blushing like crazy. He was the first to calm down. He stepped towards me, put his hands on my waist, and kissed me again. He took his head back

"Cherry..." he mumbled.

Then he crushed his lips against my own. For the first few seconds, I couldn't move. But then I melted, and I put my arms around his back. We were playing with each others lips, and our tongues touched each others occasionally. Pretty soon, we ended up just trying to catch each others tongue, and he won. We started moving back into his apartment, and his hands stopped shaking. We took off our shoes, still kissing( i don't remember how we did it) and headed towards the living room. He pinned me to the ground and started kissing my neck. I started feeling dizzy. _That_ was catching up with me. I closed my eyes, hoping that it would pass, but to my surprise, Harry carried me in his arms to someplace else.

He took his head away from mine and said " I don't want to knock anything over." Then went back to playing tongue war with me. We ended up just licking each others tongue, and truth be told, I liked it. It felt like the best thing in the world. His hair was soft and his lips were softer. I never wanted to leave his arms. Then I heard a soft "Ahem" coming from the door. The door? We forgot to close the door? I pushed Harry away and froze. He looked at the door too with a puzzled expression. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. But I managed to get one word out.

"O-Otou-san…"


	6. When He Kissed Her

**Honestly, I was just really REALLY bored when I made this chapter... and i'm finnaly getting around to editing it... Well, not much to say except enjoy :)

* * *

**

I thought he was about to cry. I knew what he was feeling, 'cause I had the same expresson on when I found out Mum and Dad were murdered instead of in a car wreck. He probably wanted to hurt someone.

"I understand. My parents were murdered too." Yea. Big fat help that was. More tears were forming in his eyes. **They look really sparkly like that. **Damn it, no! I shouldn't be thinking like this. I put my whole arm around his shoulder. He turned his head away, but he saw Hedwigs cage near the window.

"She's out hunting, my owl. Her name's Hedwig."

"You brought her with you from England?" he asked quietly

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Intuition."

He looked towards the clock, and then looked back at me. "I should be getting back now. It's already past my curfew."

I didn't want him to go

"Can't you stay another ten minutes? You said you dad's not home and your apartment is right next door." I tried to get him to stay

He sighed. "Fine. Ten minutes." he said firmly

We talked about so much i couldn't believe we fit it all in ten minutes. When he said he had to go, i told him I'd walk him back.

"But Potter-san, my apartment is RIGHT THERE." he pointed to his left. I mentally slapped my forehead.

"You're right." I opened the door for him. He walked forward a few steps, then turned around.

"Thanks for having me over." he tilted his head to the side like some girl from an anime that Fred and George made me watch before coming here.

"No problem. See you tomorrow?"

"Yea. Bye."

"Bye."

I don't even know why it happened. I just felt the urge, a very strong urge. We didn't even know each other for a day, and we were kissing? Both of us jumped back with our hands on our mouths, blushing like mad. I guess I'm the one who got hold of himself first, because I put my hands down, walked towards him, put my hands on his tiny little waist, and kissed him again. _He tastes like cherry_... I thought aloud. Then I pushed my lips onto his. It took him a few second to get used to it, but then he loosened up and put his arms around my back. We were having fun with each other's lips and then we started playing with each other's tongues. I caught his. We started shuffling back to my place, and slid off our shoes in front of the door. When we got to the living room, i pinned him to the ground and started kissing his sweet smelling neck. I thought he was enjoying it, but the his face was loosing it's color, and he closed his eyes. We were pretty close to the chairs, so I scooped him up in my arms and headed towards the hallway, where there was more space. He looked up at me

"I didn't want to knock anything over." I said quietly. Then i put him back on the ground, me over him, and i started chasing his tongue with mine. We ended up just licking each other's tongue's. God, Cho and me never even did this! I kept forcing my mouth on him more and more. All of a sudden, he pushed me away. I frowned a little bit, and then saw he was looking at the door. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack. I looked over to the door to see a woman with long red hair standing there. Haruhi sputtered out a single word, and I nearly had a heart attack, thank's to one of the very few Japanese words I knew.

"O-Otou-san.."

* * *

**See, couldn't you tell I was just bored when I wrote this? **


	7. It Wasn't So Bad After All

**Yeah... editing two chapters in one day is harder than it seems... oh yeah... did I say this already?**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**

* * *

"Uh, um..." was all Harry managed to say. He was still on top of Haruhi, and Ranka had just seen them making out on the ground.

"Haruhi...get back in the apartment..." Ranka-san growled. Haruhi had a scared look on her face. She slowly got out of Harry's grip and made her way towards the door she picked up her shoes, waved goobye to Harry, and went to her apartment.

Ranka-san at least had the common sense to see Haruhi'h clothes and figure out Harry thought she was a man. "Don't. Touch. My. Son." he said furiously.

Harry didn't know what Ranka-san was saying. Haruhi popped out of the doorway with a sad look. "He said never to touch me." she said quietly, in a language he knew.

"Haruhi get back in the house! I forbid you from speaking to him!" Ranka-san yelled

"What did we do that was so wrong that I can't talk to him?" she asked furiously

He grabbed her hand and practically had to drag her inside their apartment.

"Wait, lemme go! Lemme go!" she yelled

Ranka slammed the door behind them and told Haruhi to wait in the living room.

**Crap. What have I done?** She thought to herself.

"And just what the _hell_ do you think you were doing all alone with that boy?" Ranka spat

"Nothing, we were just-"

"You were on the ground with him making out. Does that sound like _nothing_ to you?" he asked darkly

"We were just...It was...He was..." She couldn't figure out what to say, "Why don't you tell me why you weren't at work?"

"I came back because I needed a change of clothes for tomorrow. Now don't try to change the subject. _Why were you at his house when you said you were eating dinner with a friend?" _he roared

"He IS the friend I went to eat dinner with!"

Ranka's eyes widened. "You never told me you were eating dinner with a BOY!"

"You never asked." Haruhi said calmly

"How long have you two been-"

"Today was the first day we kissed each other. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." She said quietly. She started to feel dizzy, and stumbled a little.

"Haru-"

"I'm fine. I just want to go to bed." She said quickly

Ranka grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to see him staring at her with one eyebrow raised. "Your face is loosing its color again, and you're dizzy."

"No, I'm not."

"Then how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three." She said angrily

"Wrong. One. We're going to the doctor." He took her hands and started for the door. She broke free.

"The only reason I got it wrong is because I'm not wearing my glasses." She tried to get her way

"Haruhi. I can see your contacts in. I know how much you're scared of the doctor but-."

"I am _not _afraid of the doctor." She argued. **It's the needles I hate. **She thought

Someone suddenly knocked at the door. Haruhi went to answer it. She opened the door, and there was Harry, with an apologetic face.

"Can you translate to your dad for me?" he asked sadly. She nodded. Harry looked up at Ranka. "I am sorry if you think I'm just playing around, but I really care for your son." He said. Haruhi translated to her dad.

"I think he is a gentle, smart and caring person… Even though we just met today, I really like him. Please let me date your son." He bowed to Ranka. Haruhi blushed while she was translating. Ranka widened his eyes. He smiled gently towards the strange boy in the doorway. Harry looked up at Ranka, who nodded slowly. Of course, there were some ground rules this boy had to know.

"Um, Harry, I think there's something you should know…" Haruhi whispered something in his ear.

"I KNEW IT!" he yelled, hugging Haruhi tightly. Ranka cleared his throat. They immediately separated.

"Now I don't mind you guys flirting, but please speak a language I understand. I can't pronounce any English word at all." Ranka pleaded.

"He's a transfer student. He's horrible in Japanese." Haruhi told him

"Does he speak Chinese?" Ranka asked

"Coincidentally, yes."

"Then it is settled! When around me, you two will speak Chinese!" He said in Chinese, pointing at Harry and Haruhi. Harry nodded. "Now, child, tell me your name!"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Well then, Mr. Potter, let me just go over a few rules you will follow when you're around my daughter. First off, you will promise not to reveal ANY secret she trusts you with. This includes her having to wear a boy's uniform to school, and her condition. Second, if you try anything funny with her, just remember I am the co-owner of a bar and-"

"DAD!" Haruhi yelled

"-I have all the resourses I need to make sure the rest of your life will be miserable as hell." He finished his sentence happily. Haruhi slapped her forehead. "Third, you promise me that you will remain loyal to her for the duration you are a couple." Harry nodded. "Good. Now come with me and I will tell you everything _else _you need to know." He pulled out a scroll and had an evil look on his face.

"Dad, look at the time." Haruhi tried to reason with her father

"Don't worry Haruhi, you don't have school tomorrow. " Ranka said with a wide-grin.

Harry, looked helpless, but once you were in Ryoji Fujioka's grasp, there was no getting out. Ranka dragged Harry into his room, and slid the door shut. (I think the Fujioka family household has those sliding doors for their rooms. That's how it looked in the manga) Haruhi sighed. She went into her room, pulled out one of the drawers in her dresser and got out her pajamas. She took off her shirt and peeled off the tape she used to make her chest look flat. (A/N: say WHAT? Oh yeah, I went there :P Haru-chan has BOOBIES! YAAAAYYY!) **Oh my god, I can breathe now. **Her miniscule chest was really respectable C-cups, so it was decided in middle school that she would use tape to cover her chest up so that boys didn't get any strange ideas. Oh god, what would happen if Tamaki found out? She pulled on her nightshirt, changed into a pair of shorts and went to sleep in her futon. **Crap, I forgot about Tsumi-kun.** She went over to her dresser and pulled out a doll that was made out of rags. It had one of its black, button eye's missing. It was wearing a black and red striped shirt, and black shorts. Haruhi kissed the doll on the head lightly.

"Oyasumi (good night) Tsumi-kun. " She placed the doll gently back in the dresser. She had made the entire bottom drawer a type of bed for "Tsumi-Kun" and laid him down there, using ones of her big sweatshirts as his blanket. She went back to her futon, prayed for her mother's well being in heaven, prayed for Harry's well being with her father, and drifted gently off to sleep.

**Authors note: I bet you guys think this chapter was a bit odd. And if you don't, then i'm better than I thought I was (^_^)**

***Haruhi nicknamed her doll Tsumi, which is short for Tsumibito, meaning sinner. And NO I didn't name him after my penname! Wait... hehe.. maybe I did...**

***Remember Haruhi's "Obsession" she was thinking about in class? Do you think you have a clue what it is?**

**Please Review, tell me how much you think this story sucks or doesn't suck :D**

**-Kisses and hugs, fullmoonsinner**


	8. Look! It's The Foreigner!

** I just finished chapter 49 of Kuroshitsuji... I'm so glad [you know who this person is if you read the manga] didn't actually die...****hAhA! ever notice how fanfiction is kinda like manga? you're always waiting for the next chapter to come out! So about the last chapter, let's make boob tape a hot topic to talk about JUST the creep people out XD ( turn your head to the left to see the face i just made). Wow. this is the longest authors note I've ever written^!^ Oh yeah i forgot to tell you guys. ( i forget, did i actually tell you this in an another chapter?Eh, whatever you probably forgot too) the bold font in the story is people's thoughts. I think i did tell you that...

* * *

**

Haruhi woke up the next morning wondering if last night had actually happened. It didn't seem too realistic in her mind. She said good morning to Tsumi-kun, quickly opened the door to her room and walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got our two eggs and milk. She reached up on top to one of the cabinets to get out the pancake mix. Then she reached up to another cabinet to get a big bowl. She cracked the two eggs into the bowl, and threw the shells away. Next, she poured about on cup of milk into the bowl and mixed it all together. After that was done, she poured a cup of the mix into the bowl, and stirred it up until it was a smooth paste-like batter. She turned on the stove and put it on medium heat. She took a big spoonful of the batter, and dropped it gently onto a pan, in the shape of a perfect circle. She waited a minute or two, then flipped the pancake over. When the pancake was done she flipped it onto a small plate. (A/N: what now! you want pancakes don't you? DON'T YOU!) She repeated this process, using up every single drop of the batter,finishing with a tower of perfect honey golden pancakes. She put the plate on the table, got out two more plates, forks and knives and knocked on her dad's room door.

"Otou-san? Breakfast is ready." She heard a quiet mumbling coming from his room. "Otou-san?" She slid the door open, to find Harry reading a scroll, twitching, muttering something like "I will not force Fujioka-san to do me." She also noticed her father had tied Harry's feet together, and handcuffed him to a dresser.

"Otou-san!" she yelled at her father, who was sleeping happily in his futon. He didn't wake up, and by the looks of it was having a very pleasant dream. Haruhi went to the kitchen to get a pair of scissors, went back to her dad's room and cut the ropes binding Harry's feet together. He jumped at her, hugging her tightly with one hand ( still handcuffed) and felt something soft. He looked down, stared at her chest a few seconds, nearly having a heart attack.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know.. um, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" he blubbered out.

"It's okay, it's okay. calm down." Haruhi patted his head. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

He shaked his head slowly and rested his head on her shoulder. She set him down gently on the ground and went back to her room. When she came back, she had a key in her hand, which she used to unlock the handcuffs.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. He nodded. "Come with me."

As they sat down at the table, Harry stared in awe at the gigantic stack on pancakes. **Blimey, did she honestly make all this herself?** He thought as she handed him a plate.

"How many do you want?" she asked

"Er, two is fine.." he said, still in shock. She used a knife the pick up two pancakes, and slid them onto his plate. She handed him the maple syrup, said "Itadakimasu." And started eating. He poured some syrup onto his pancakes and cut a triangle into them. He popped it in his mouth. **It's like I'm back at Hogwarts… **He savored every bite. "Why'd you make so many?" he asked her when he was halfway done.

"The host club usually comes over on the weekends, and I don't want to have to do more cooking." she said plainly

"I don't think Hitachiin-san and Tamaki-sempai like me very much." he said worriedly

"I don't think they like you either. And they probably know about last night since my dad tells Kyouya-sempai _everything."_ she said. Harry widened his eyes. "Kyouya sempai is really close to my dad." she shuddered.

"Hey." he said

"Mmm?"

He kissed her gently on the lips and said "Good morning."

Her face turned a light shade of pink. She heard a soft "Ahem" coming from her father's room. She turned her head slowly, towards the voice. Her dad was in his pajamas and his long red hair was in a ponytail. He wasn't wearing any makeup, so you could see his gruffly little beard.

"Boy! Rule number 675!"

"I am not permitted to touch her when she's…er….un-taped." Harry said quietly, blushing and looking away from the two Fujioka's.

"OTOU-SAN!" Haruhi yelled.

Someone knocked on the door. "Haruhi! Come out and play with us!" she heard Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey said

"And you're okay with _that?"_ Haruhi hissed at her dad. He just shrugged.

"You weren't kissing _them_ last night now were you?" he said bluntly. Haruhi sighed and walked back to her room. Harry heard the sound of tape being rolled out, and then it was silent. Haruhi came back to the living room with a flat chest (O_O) She opened the door with a bored face.

"What?" she asked

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! I brought cake!^-^" Hunny said happily.

"Nnn." was all that came from Mori.

"Haruhi! Let daddy hug you!" Tamaki yelled stupidly. Ranka hugged Haruhi tightly from the back, giving Tamaki a death glare. Tamaki shuffled backwards, nearly bumping into a small kid who was playing with a toy plane.

"Sorry, but I can't come out right now. I have a friend over." Haruhi said

"Ooooh was it a sleepover? Did you two talk about feelings and paint each other's nails and talk about boy-?" Honey started, but was immediately cut off by Mori, who was gesturing in the general direction of Tamaki.

"We wanna meet our toy's friend!" the twins whined.

"But you already know him." Haruhi said plainly. You could see the fire in Tamaki's eyes.

"H-Him?" he said darkly. "A _boy?_ But Haruhi! Boys are so ICKY! And they have cooties! Daddy will not allow it!"

"Daddy _will _allow it." Ranka spat. Tamaki backed away again. "Especially since I can _trust_ this boy with _my_ daughter. Somewhat.." he eyed Tamaki like a hawk to it's prey. He silently muttered the "somewhat"

"Ne ne, Ranka-chan, can we see who Haru-chan's friends is?" Hunny asked sweetly. Ranka nodded, moving out of the way, taking Haruhi with him. The Hosts peered into the apartment, where they saw Harry- who was oblivious to the current situation- happily eating the pancakes that Haruhi had made for [them?]

* * *

**This was mainly a filler chapter.. sorry that nothing really happened... **


	9. The Side Kaoru Didn't Know

**A message to all Hikaru fans and Kaoru fans: Don't kill me, okay? Tell me I forgot something... **

Hikaru jumped at Harry, but Mori saw quick to hold him back from clawing out Harry's face.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND FEED IT TO YOU! HARUHI'S OURS! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME HERE AND TAKE HER AWAY FROM US? NOBODY ASKED YOU TO COME HERE YOU EFFING TURD!" he shrieked.

Harry stood there, undable to think of something to say.

Mori threw Hikaru-who was still screaming at Harry- over his shoulder. He walked out the door, ignoring the fact that Hikaru was trying to bite him. He closed the door behind him, put Hikaru on the ground and stared down at his shrieking kohai*.

"This is what Haruhi was talking about." Mori said quietly. Hikaru stared at him. "This is what she was talking about, back in Karuizawa."

"What-?" Hikaru asked

"It's not your place to decide who her friends are." Mori said, looking down at him.

"It's not fair.. Haruhi didn't even say that we were her friends until she was in the club for months…." Hikaru cursed

"Your temper tantrum proved why."

"I...I'm sorry." He said

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." More said calmly

"I don't think Haruhi wants to talk to me." Hikaru said regretfully

"She's not the one you should apologize to either." Mori corrected. Hikaru sighed. He opened the door to her apartment and walked over to Harry.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. Harry nodded. "Let's go home." Hikaru said to Kaoru.

"But I made pancakes!" Haruhi argued

Hikaru looked at her, then at the table. "Why'd you make so many pancakes if you had one friend over?"

"Well, _originally_ they were for you guys. I didn't know Potter-san had stayed the night." she said, muttering the last part to herself.

"You were thinking about us? Daddy loves you so much!" Tamaki hugged her tightly

"Yes, daddy _does_ love her, and he will make sure she is kept away from the idiots that get too close to her." Ranka said, pulling Tamaki away from Haruhi. Tamaki quickly went to the corner he had grown quite fond of when he was at Haruhi's house.

"S-sempai." Haruhi said

He looked at her with puppy dog eyes then went back to growing mushrooms. Harry tugged on Haruhi's shirt.

"Why is he growing mushrooms in a closet?" he asked her with a puzzled expression.

"Who knows?" she told him. Her father tapped her on the shoulder.

"Later." she said, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Not later, NOW." he told her firmly. She sighed and walked over to the kitchen. She grabbed the small orange bottle quickly and ran to the bathroom. She looked down at her palm; the medicine bottle was only half full, she would have to get more within a few weeks. She popped out a tiny capsule and swallowed it, wincing slightly as it poked her throat as it slid down (AN: that's what SHE said lol)

She wrapped her hand tightly around the orange bottle and made her way quickly to the kitchen, putting it back in the cabinet. Kaoru was the only one that noticed the little glint of orange and heard the tiny rattling of what sounded like small pebbles. Haruhi looked at the rest of the host club.

"So do you guys want pancakes or not?" she asked. Everyone nodded. She got out more plates and utensils and set them on the table, taking away hers and Harry's plates. "Remember I'm not making anymore." she told them firmly. They all nodded slowly. As everyone worked out who would get which pancakes, three were left, waiting to be claimed.

"I call one." Kaoru said. He took a pancake and slid it onto his plate.

"Me second!" Hunny called. He took a pancake and plopped it onto his plate. He cut it in half, gave it to Mori, and drowned his own half in syrup.

"Daddy calls the last one!" Tamaki cried.

"Oh, Why thank you Tamaki, who knew a useless cretin like yourself could have such kind manners?" Ranka joked as he plopped the pancakes onto his own plate.

"I saw that coming." Kaoru chuckled

Kyouya cleared his throat "As the state of things, Haruhi I think you should tell Potter-san about your actually gender." he said, pushing up his glasses

"He already knows." she told him. Everybody gasped. She had done something the Shadow King didn't know about. "What? Yamaguchi-sensei told me to be his mentor."

"What did he say when he found out?" Kyouya asked.** WTF? I'm supposed to be one step ahead of everyone! It's not fair! It's not fair!** Kyouya's inner self screamed.

"He yelled in triumph, because apprantly he thought I was a girl at school." She said. She made her way to the sink, taking the used plates with her to clean.

"Haru-chan Haru-chan! Can I help you with the dishes?" Hunny asked cutely. Haruhi nodded. She scooted over so that he could wash the dishes with her. She handed him a sponge that she squirted with a little bit of soap, and they got to work. They finished in about ten minutes, washed their hands (you: why? they were just washing the dishes. Me: Shut up! are you the writer? I think NOT! 'throws stuffed ducky at your head') and went back to the table. Harry looked at the clock. it read 9:35.

"Fujioka-san, I think i should go now." he said

"Ok. I'll see you later?" she asked

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

The both of them had to resist the urge to kiss each other goodbye. They couldn't decide for which reason they had to; Ranka was watching, or the Host Club would go bananas over Harry and Haruhi going out. He went out the door with a wide grin on his face. He remembered the cherry taste of Haruhi's mouth, her scent of her neck. The feel of her chest... Wait, the feel of her chest? He felt his cheeks growing scarlet as he turned the key in the door to his apartment. Hedwig somehow managed to get back in her cage, and was sleeping peacefully. There was another owl next to her, that was lying on its side. **Errol*, looks like I got a letter from Ron. **He took the letter that was in the owls mouth. The owl immediately jumped up, and flew out the window, but not before flying into the wall and falling to the ground. Harry practically tore the envelope apart.

_Dear Harry,_

_How've you been? Mum's been complete nutters since you left, saying stuff like "What if he doesn't fit in with all those muggles?" and "But he's terrible in Japanese!". Snape's been just as awful as usual. You know just the other day he hit me upside the head with a book 'cause I refused to apologise to Malfoy for calling him "Spoiled Ferret"? Lavender Brown's gone completely insane. She keeps on following me. Oh, and one other thing, Dumbledore told me to tell you that he got you permission from the Ministry to use magic outside the school. You lucky git. You know how much I would kill to be you right now? And that new teacher Slughorn, he's started some "Slug Club" that apparently only "interesting people" can be in! He invites Hermione to all the parties, why not me? He even has that git McLaggen that went against me in Keeper tryouts. Not to mention Ginny's there too! By the way, any luck finding Gryffindor's heir?_

_-Ron_

_P.S. Luna says to be extra carefull, Japan's been known for Nargles. I don't know. She told me to write it. The crazy lunatic was looking over my shoulder to make sure I did!_

Harry chuckled. **I'll start on the reply later. It's no point anyway since Hedwig's asleep.** He walked over to the living room and sat in a chair. **How the bloody hell am I supposed to find Gryffindor's heir, when the only information I have is a tattoo on their back? **He sighed and walked over to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. **Think, Harry. Think. Now what are some possibilities of what it looks like? A lion most definitely. Probably a G. A lion and a G? Man, this is harder than I thought. Wait, I think I left my jacket in Haruhi's house.**

**~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at the Fujioka house~~~~~~~**

As everyone started to go their own way

"Hikaru, I just need to talk to Haruhi about our science project. I'll come home later." Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded. Kaoru went back in the apartment.

"Excuse me, Ranka-san, can i talk to Haruhi alone for a sec?" he asked

"Yes. I was just going to go to work now anyway." Ranka answered. He had changed into his work clothes quickly and applied his makeup.

"What do you need?" Haruhi asked Kaoru.

"What was in that little orange bottle?" he asked her quietly

"What?" her heart skipped a beat.

"I said, what was in the orange bottle?" he repeated

"N-nothing." she said.

"If it was nothing, then why wont you tell me?"

"Well..I was just.." she couldn't think of an answer

"Exactly. What was in the bottle?" he asked her again

"It's umm... it's my..." was all she could say

"Haruhi, I'm your best friend. I promise you I wont tell anybody." he said reassuringly. He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly-and gently- moved her into her room, closing the door being him.

"Then you'd be betraying Hikaru by keeping a secret from him." she told him

"Haruhi, you're already keeping secrets from us. Besides, me and Hikaru already keep things from each other." he said kindly. "I just want to know what was in the bottle Haruhi. I know it wasn't nothing, because if it was, then you'd tell me by now."

Haruhi stayed silent. Kaoru pulled her into a tight hug.

"My... m-m...me...me..." it was too hard for her to say it.

"Whisper it in my ear." he told her. He lowered his head close to her face so she could say it.

"M-medicine." she said.

"I'm not stupid, I meant for what." he said

"But you said-"

"Just say it." he told her softly.

"Then too bad. I'm not telling you." she said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Then maybe I should just _force_ it out of you." Kaoru said seductively "Kyouya sempai told me that big secret you were hiding from us. Well, the other one anyway."

Haruhi raised her eyebrow. Kaoru reached behind him to lock her door and started to trace his hand around her chest. He slowly let his hands travel under her shirt, and gently peeled off the tape covering her breasts. When he was done, he reached to her back, and unclasped her bra. She let out a small whine, but he covered her mouth with his free hand. He pulled his hand away from under her shirt, putting her green and purple strapless bra in his mouth (you; wtf? Me:Shut up! I'm the author! 'throws piggy pillow at you'). He pinned her to the ground, put his hands on her chest and squeezed so she let out a small gasp.

"Feel like telling me what it's for now?" he asked her with gritted teeth ( ahem he still had her bra in his mouth). She tried to kick him away but it didn't work, he was too strong for her. He put more pressure on her chest. She let out a small squeal.

"How 'bout now?" he asked her

"GET OFF OF-!" Haruhi was stopped by Kaoru's tongue being shoved in her mouth. He practically strangled her tongue, letting out small moans and lifting her shirt just the slightest. . Tears started forming in her eyes. She tried to move her head out of the way. He took his head back and put even more pressure on her chest.

"Had enough?" he asked. There was a loud banging on the door.

"GET THE _FUCK_ AWAY FROM HER!" Harry yelled. Kaoru dismissed the words he couldn't understand. Ranka had let Harry in as he was leaving for work, so he didn't hear what Kaoru was doing to his only daughter.

Haruhi tried biting the hand that was covering her mouth, but his grip was too tight, she could even separate her lips. Kaoru put more pressure on her chest. She started having trouble breathing.

"Wanna say it now?" he asked her for what seemed like the final time before he was going to take off her shirt. She nodded. He took his hands away and got off of her. Harry banged on the door again. "GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU DIRTY BASTARD OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL CUT THE DOOR DOWN WITH A CHAINSAW!" He screamed. Haruhi widened her eyes. She got up quickly and slid the door open. Harry jumped at her, hugging her so tight she couldn't breathe. More tears were falling down her cheeks. Harry felt the same soft lump he did before and froze. He noticed her bra wasn't on her body when he hugged her, because he didn't feel the clasp on her back. Instead, he saw it still in Kaoru's mouth.

"Get out." Harry growled fiercely.

"I wasn't actually going to do anything.." Kaoru muttered to himself. He wiped his mouth before handing Haruhi her undergarment and quickly shuffling out of the room.

"Um, Harry, c-could you leave the room for a sec?" Haruhi asked him with an embarrassed look on her face. He nodded and closed the door. He sighed and leaned against the door, taking deep breaths as Kaoru closed the door.

"What did he do to you?" he asked her

Haruhi quickly looked away.

"Haruhi." he said quietly.

She kept staring at the opposite wall.

He kissed her softly "Haruhi?"

"Hmm?"

"You're mine. You remember that." He hugged her tightly.

**Authors note: SEE! I told you Kaoru wasn't gonna do anything. **

***Kohai: Underclassmen**

***: Errol: the name of the Weasly's owl( you know, the one in the second movie that kept on falling)**


	10. All They Wanted Was Ramen

**Author's note: I don't own harry potter or host club but I DO own the characters that I CREATED in this fanfic and other fanfics that I write. Unless I'm not allowed to own those either, then I really don't own anything…**

**This was edited on October/19/2010 because only says the date that I added another chapter :P so if you've started/going to start reading the chapters after this, I really apologize for the crappy quality of my writing back then.**

**Also, if you're reading "I Kinda Sorta Turned Her Into A Three Year Old", sorry for not updating in a while.**

At the Hiitachin household...

When Kaoru got home, he called Kyouya-who of course, told him everything he wanted to know. He sat on his bed, mentally beating himself up. 'Why couldn't I just call Kyouya in the first place? Stupid Stupid Stupid! Haruhi probably hates me now!'

Hikaru knocked on the door before entering the room. "Kaoru, did you really need to take ten minutes just to ask Haruhi a homework question?"

"We're so stupid." Kaoru muttered.

"Huh?"

"I said that we're so stupid!" Kaoru yelled, covering his face with a pillow

"And why is that?"

"It was so obvious! So freaking obvious! But even when we made her work hard she didn't tell us!" Kaoru screamed, tears forming in his amber eyes.

"What was so obvious?" Hikaru asked, putting his hand on Kaoru's shoulder

"I can't tell you. I promised her." Koaru replied quietly

"C'mon Kaoru! You know you can trust me with anything!" Hikaru said

"That's what I told her. That she could trust me." Kaoru mumbled

"You're talking about Haruhi aren't you?" Hikaru tugged at the pillow covering Kaoru's face

"Yes."

"Then tell me! She can trust me too!" Hikaru whined

"I told her I could keep it a secret. I told her I was her best friend and that she could trust me. Does a little secret she told me matter more to you that our friendship with her?"

"Fine then. I'll find out myself." he got up and grabbed his cell phone, searching through his contacts for Fujioka, Haruhi. Kaoru jumped at him.

"Please, please don't Hikaru. I wasn't even supposed to know. She didn't even tell me when I practically-" Kaoru knew he had said too much. He covered his mouth with his hand. Hikaru had enough of it.

"So, Kaoru, he asked, his bangs covering his face.

"I-if she could help me with my D.N.A structure after school." Kaoru stuttered out, looking away from his twin.

"Liar. Tell me what you did to her." Hikaru spat. Kaoru got up and tried to walk away. Hikaru grabbed his arm. "Kaoru." he said, narrowing his eyes.

"You know how Kyouya-sempai was talking about how Haruhi always has to "cover" something up?" Kaoru said, still looking away.

"Yea, and then we all thought she was convicted of murder or something." Hikaru said, grinning in his mind

"He wasn't kidding." Kaoru started explaining what happened in Haruhi's room. Hikaru widened his eyes, resisting the urge to punch his brother in the face.

"So what's the medicine for?" he asked through gritted teeth

"She didn't tell me." Kaoru left out how he had figured it out anyway.

"Did you have fun?" Hikaru asked

"Huh?"

"Um.. "

"Why the hell did you do that Kaoru?"

"She told me it was medicine, but lately she's been in a bad mood, so I thought she was on drugs or something."

"Idiot!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru looked at him. "When you're on drugs you're in a good mood! Mostly… I think." Kaoru widened his eyes.

"I screwed up."

"Yes. Yes you did. What would happen if someone saw you, like, I dunno, Ranka?"

Kaoru widened his eyes. "Someone did see us. Well they didn't see us but they were outside the room."

"Who was it?"

"Potter.."

Hikaru stared at Kaoru for a few seconds before

~~~~~~~~~~At the Fujioka household~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When's your dad getting home?" Harry asked Haruhi, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"Overnight shift. He took a change of clothes with him." She mumbled

"Why do I need to know that he took a change of clothes with him?" Harry looked confused

"Nevermind, you weren't there and you don't speak the language." She said, interlocking her fingers with his

"Will you help me with my homework?" he asked her

"Yeah. But first I'm showing you around town a little." she got up, stretched her arms and made her way towards the kitchen, Harry following behind her. She started cutting some vegetables for lunch, still thinking about what happened with Koaru. Harry hugged her from the back, and closed his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked softly

"Yeah."

"You still wanna be friends with him?"

"Yeah. It's not like I'm mad at him." she said

"But he tried to-"

"No he didn't. I know Kaoru and I'm positive that he wouldn't do something like that." she told him

"And I was positive that I was snogging a guy that was just feminine looking." he said.

"Snogging?" she asked. **For some reason that reminds me of pigs having sex.**

"What we were doing last night. What do you call it here? Because that was much more than just kissing."

"Making out." Haruhi said, blushing as she recalled that, er, certain part of her night.

"Weird."

The corners of her lips rose up into a little smile, and she went back to cutting vegetables. Harry's grip on her tightened.

"Something wrong?" she asked

"You have to burn your bra now. You really wanna walk around with his saliva all over your chest?" he asked her

She shuddered. "No, but I can just wash it. I can't spend my money on something I can just wash off."

"Hmmph." he put his chin on her shoulder. She finished cutting the vegetables, put them in a pan, and started mixing them.

"What're you making?" Harry asked her.

"My own special Ramen." she stated proudly.

"What's Ramen?"

She put the spoon down "Excuse me?"

"What's Ramen?" he repeated. She turned off the stove. And went back to her room. Harry wondered if he had offended her. She came back wearing jeans, a red shirt and a black sweater. To his dismay, she was also flat-chested.

"Come with me." she said, slipping on her shoes

"Where are we going?"

"You don't know what Ramen is. It's okay Haruhi, he's from England, he doesn't know what Ramen is." she tried to calm herself down. She grabbed his hand. "Put your shoes on." she ordered. He did as he was told. They went outside, she locked the door and left, her leading the way. She was practically running when he grabbed her shoulder. When she turned around, he kissed her, making sure she wasn't going to run off.

"Calm down." he said gently, stroking her neck gently. She started blushing.

"But, we're in public, if someone sees us then-" she started

"Then yippee for them." he kissed her again. She tried to pull away, but she couldn't. **Great, I'm turning into one of Tamaki-sempai's fan girls.**

She heard a soft "Ahem". She turned around. She saw a boy with spiky black hair with red highlights. His eyes were a deep shade of blue-gray. He was wearing a black shirt, a blue sweater and a pair of jeans with holes in them. He was a few inches taller than Haruhi. He was staring at her with an eyebrow raised, tapping his foot. She immediately jumped out of Harry's arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" the boy asked Haruhi with a stern look

"It's recent." she mumbled

"Riiiight." he said sarcastically

"It's true!" she said

"No it's not, he was just making out with you, it it was effing recent then- he said. Haruhi stared at him. "Fine. Whatever you say sweetheart." he nodded his head. He walked over to Harry and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Haruhi's cousin. Tadashi, and I live up to my name*. You don't look Japanese. You look more European. By that dumb look on your face you probably don't understand a word I'm saying, but that's okay, since you can probably tell by my tone of voice that if you're just messing around with Haruhi, I'll kick your prissy white-boy ass. And if you can't tell, then you'd better fuck off because I friggin love Haruhi to death." Tadashi said in a happy voice that masked the urge to kill Harry. Haruhi translated for Harry and he looked dumbfounded.

**Well that was strange. **Harry shaked Tadashi's hand "Potter, Harry." was all he could say. Tadashi wrapped his arms around Haruhi's waist from the back and stroked her thigh. Haruhi slapped his hands away.

"But we didn't even get to say hi properly!" he whined

"That doesn't give you a reason to touch me you pedophile!" she yelled.

"Hold up!" he started. "We're fiancées! I should be able to hug my bride-to-be!" he says as the readers gasp.

"We sorted that out a long time ago! We aren't fiancees! Your my cousin!" she tried to push him away from a tight embrace.

"By the way, why are you wearing boy's clothes?" he started feeling and squishing her chest, trying tear off the tape that was covering her breasts. She broke free and ran to Harry, who put his arms around her. **Mine.**

Haruhi glared at Tadashi, who immediately apologized.

"S-Sorry Haruhi. I didn't mean to take it that far." he said quietly, his face was serious. "Haruhi, you know i didn't mean anything by it. It's not like I'm that guy from when you were 14-"

"Shut it!" she hissed at her cousin. He grabbed her from Harry's arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"You still owe me." he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened.

"So that's the only reason you put me through all this? Because I frigging owe you?" she yelled. The three of them acquired somewhat of a crowd, all of whom stared silently at the scene. The typical Boy-wants-girl-to-come-back-to-him scene from a Shojou series. His bangs were covering his eyes, the people surrounding them watched He lifted Haruhi's chin and kissed her ever so slightly, not even daring to move the rest of his body. It took all Harry had to not punch the crap out of him right then and there, for fear of striking Haruhi as well. The crowd that the fight had gathered gasped. There were murmurs coming from all around them from the small crowd

Haruhi decided that she had enough of this nonsense. She slapped him in the face and ran away. He rubbed his cheek for a moment. Harry took of after Haruhi, with Tadashi following behind. Haruhi took a right at an alley, climbed up a ladder and ran to the corner of the rooftop behind the chimney**. **She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a man, probably in his late twenties, wearing a pair of overalls and a toolbox next to him.

"Re-shingling the roof?" she asked

"Yea. You know kid; it's not really safe to be up her without the right training. You look nauseous too." he said.

"I don't care." she said, hugging her knees.

"You don't care my ass. No climb back down that ladder and walk on the damn ground!" he yelled

"I don't care. I've had a bad day."

"How bad could your day be?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Hmm, let's see. My best friend nearly molested me, his twin brother-who is also my best friend-tried to kill my boyfriend and my cousin still thinks that I'm his bride-to-be. Does that sound like something a teenage girl want to go through? I think not."

"You're a girl? Figures. So what's a little girl like yourself doing up her with a guy like me?"

Haruhi had some difficulty explaining all that had happened in brief summary.

"What'd your cousin do that was so heroic?" he asked.

"It's a long story…. And it's kind of personal.."

"You had no problem telling me all that other stuff."

Haruhi rolled her eyes "That was different. Very, very different."

~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi, age 14

I woke up in a dark room, and I came to realize that someone had changed my clothes. I thought that I was going to get raped. I tried to get up, but immediately fell back down on the bed. I looked around and saw that there were more girls in my position; some of them just had a towel instead of a dress. Then I realized, the person who changed my clothes and taken off my underwear too. I tried to run away, but there was a chain attached to a collar around my neck. Someone opened the door to the dark room. He had short black hair and was wearing sunglasses. His black tuxedo was lint free. He walked over to me and grabbed me by the arm. He unlocked the chain from the dresser and dragged me through another door. I tried to scream, but my head was spinning too much. The other room turned out to be a stage, full of men in the audience. I heard someone with a microphone say something.

"Our next piece of merchandise is a young girl. Her body leaves any woman in envy. Her eyes blossom with innocence."

Someone lifted my chin. I looked away,

"It is obvious to anyone that she is a virgin. Truly, a rare jewel. We will start the bidding at 10 million yen."

I heard calls of different amounts of money.

"Going once, going twice..."

"20 million yen." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up, and couldn't help but feel relieved that my own cousin was buying me.

"Going once, going twice. Sold! For 20 million yen!" there were a bunch of whispers in the crowd. "A teenage boy? How did he even get in?" Tada-nii unlocked the long chain from my neck and took me by the arm. Immediately after, someone on the stage tied a long piece of cloth around my eyes, my guess was so that I couldn't tell the police where this was if I ran away. Tada-nii practically had to drag me out, since I refused to be carried in this sad excuse of a dress, and could barely walk from the drugs they gave me.

He took me to what felt like a car, and he said "Drive."

I felt the soft rumble of the engine starting, and the car went over a small speed bump before going onto the main road. I couldn't stand the silence, the gray aura swirling around the both of us.

"Tada-" Before I could finish, he grabbed me by the arms and pulled my close to him, whispering in my ear;

"The driver's one of them. Don't say anything that'll blow my cover. You have to stay blindfolded for just a bit longer." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You okay kid?" he asked

"I'm fine. Just a bad memory. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you my name. I'm Haruhi."

"Tetsuo. You sure you want to tell a man you barely know your name kid?"

"What? Are you going to look me up and stalk me?" she asked, one eyebrow raised

"Well, no but didn't your parents ever tell you to not talk to strangers?" he asked

"My parents told me to never talk to dangerous or suspicious looking individuals." she told him "Besides, to you I'm a stranger."

"But I'm an adult."

"I'm an adult too." she tilted to the right

"You're an underage adult."

"True. Well, I should probably get going now. Nice talking to you Tetsuo-san." she got up and brushed the dirt off of her pants.

"Same to you kid. You be careful now. That ladder's not very reliable." he said warningly. She nodded. As she reached the bottom, she saw a figure approaching her, running.

"HAARRUUHIII!" he yelled

Haruhi stared in awe as Harry ran towards her. "Haruhi!"

"Did you run all this way?" she asked, a hand on his shoulder.

"Wha 'pant' wha' pant..." he was gasping for air

"Catch your breath, then tell me." he sat down for a minute and took three deep breaths. He grabbed her shoulders.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he yelled

"He kissed me, I ran away." she said

"Do you know how effing worried I was? You ran who knows where in a big city-"

"A city that I know better than you." she told him "I know that what I did was pretty immature and stupid though, I'm sorry. Let's just get some ramen and go home."

The walk to their destination was silent. Their fingers were entwined (pretty word ^-^) together as they made their way there. When they got to the Ramen stand, Haruhi stepped up

"Jii-chan, two Miso Ramen please." she said happily

"Oh, Haruhi. You don't usually get Miso." the man behind the stand said

"I'm coming here with my boyfriend. He's new to Japan and he's never had Ramen." she said almost a bit too calmly

"It's nice knowing you have a- Never had Ramen? How long's he been here?" the man asked. Haruhi turned to Harry

"How long have you been in Japan?" she asked

"Couple days."

Haruhi turned back to the Ramen seller "Couple days."

"Poor kid."

"I know. Now please, two Miso Ramen." she said

"Are you sure Haruhi? I can see the doubt in your eyes." he said, eyeing her like a hawk.

"No. I'm not sure. Give me a Tokyo-style Ramen and give him a Miso." she said, slightly blushing

"Atta girl. One Tokyo-style and one Miso." the ramen man said, and started cooking. When he was done, he handed Haruhi one bowl and Harry the other. Harry picked up a pair of chop sticks, and noticed Haruhi was staring at him intently.

"Taste it." she said. Harry nodded.

He started eating the Ramen. The explosion of all the flavors, the burning yet addicting sensation of the Miso soup streaming down his throat, how had he been missing out on all this?

"So, how is it?" She asked him. She saw that he was in too much of a daze to even hear her. Haruhi let out a small laugh and let him resume his meal. He rapidly finished the rest of his Ramen. Haruhi payed the Ramen man, and she and Harry headed back home. When they got to the apartment complex, Harry stopped.

"Haruhi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me with my homework? I haven't done math in ages."

Haruhi paused "I thought you went to a private school back in England."

"Oh! Er, I uhmm… You see, what with all the preparations for me coming here and all, I didn't have much time to do school work so I'm not really caught up…." He quickly said, giving himself a mental slap on the head for almost blowing his cover.

"Oh. Well I don't know about school systems in England, so I'm not really sure where you are; but you're definitely going to need help since you can't read Hiragana, Katakana or Kanji."

"Wait, I thought I was trying to learn Japanese."

"Those are the three writing styles. So I'm guessing you're going to need my help for a long while. Should we start now?"

-An Hour Later-

"So...tired." he groaned. His head plopped onto the table.

"You did pretty good. For someone who didn't know a thing about Japanese culture." she patted him on the head.

"You, you're really serious about studies aren't you?" he asked her

"Well, I want to be a lawyer when I grow up, so I need to work hard." she said happily

"A solicitor? Why's that?"

The edges of Haruhi's lips curved into a tiny smile "That was my mother's job."

"Oh." he looked at the clock

"Hey, it's two right now, you want to leave for the park in about 20 minutes?" she asked

"Sure. "

"Okay, I'm going to go back to my house and make some dinner, you stay here and go over what we worked on." she said. They kissed each other goodbye, and she went back to her apartment. As she cheerily prepared dinner, someone knocked on the door. When she opened the door, Tadashi jumped at her, sending them both to the ground.

"Haruhi!" he shouted

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Do you know how worried I was?" he asked furiously. "You ran towards the dark alley with all the rapists and pedofiles!"

"Sorry."

"You know, you could have told me you were in love with that dude. I excpected it to be one of those one week flings where you deal with each other's shit because the sex is so good."

"That's none of your business."

Tadashi got off of her. He hugged her tightly. "I see. You have my permission."

"No, you don't understand, and who are you to say you give me perm-" she started

Tadashi stopped her with a small peck on the cheek, with a small grin on his face.

"Haruhi, now don't tell me that you're just going to forget your family just because of some-"

"Go away! Get out of my house!"

"You're too old to be having tantrums." he said quietly

"Let me go!"

"Just listen to me!"

"Please, let me go."

"No. You're gonna run a away again aren't you?"

"Why would I run away from my own home when I can just kick you out?"

Someone knocked on the door. "Haruhi!" Harry said. Tadashi threw a shoe at the door. Harry fumbled with the knob a bit, surprised to see it unlocked. Harry ran inside, pushed Tadashi out and locked the door.

"Well there goes our plan to go to the park." Haruhi could barely hear him over the banging and yelling at the door.

"Should we just let him in? He's not going to stop." she asked

"He'll stop eventually." **Wish I could use magic on a Muggle.**

"No he won't. Tada-nii's a child that way." she told him. He sighed

"You sure we can't just wait till he gets bored?"

"Harry."

He sighed "You don't want him outside the house? He's kind of annoying me.."

"Yeah… but it's more annoying to have him trying to beat a hole into the door with his fists. I'd much rather have him irritating me with his voice."

Harry sighed and slowly unlocked the door, turning the knob and opening the door just a bit.

Tadashi tried to jump at Haruhi, but Harry caught him. He was doing a swimming-like movement in Harry's arms.

"Lemme go! You little brat lemme go!" he bit Harry's arm.

"OW!" Harry yelled, pulling his arm back. Tadashi ran to Haruhi and hugged her tightly. He kept on muttering her name, as if he was trying to get her attention.

"Onii-chan, you're 17, stop acting like a kid." she told him softly, patting his back. He looked at her. "If you promise to behave, you can come to the park with us."

He nodded vigorously.

"That includes not touching me, or making a scene of any kind." she told him firmly

He pouted, then nodded slowly. She got up-Tadashi was holding on to her shirt like a little kid- and walked out the door with Harry.

"Why's he coming?" he asked

"He promised to behave." she said reassuringly. They walked to the park without saying a word. When they got there, Haruhi ran to the slide. Harry looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" she asked

"Seriously? The slide?"

She just shrugged, and glided down the slide. The ran back up and glided down again. And again. And again. And again. Harry sat down on a swing, while Tadashi was playing in the sandbox.

**They're acting like little kids. Don't they ever get out?** Harry thought to himself

**Why's that brat looking at Haruhi and me like we're freaks? **Tadashi said in his mind, glaring at Harry

**Sliding, sliding, sliding down the slide! Sliding, sliding, sliding down the slide! **Haruhi sung in her head, not noticing the death stares that Harry and Tadashi were giving each other.

The three of them stayed at the park for about half an hour, and then Haruhi and Tadashi got tired. During the walk back home, the air got really tense. Harry put his arm around Haruhi, who tilted her head so it was resting on his shoulder. Tadashi twitched. **It's okay Tadashi, he's only doing that to make you mad. And it's working. Wait, a minute, is someone following us?**

**Authors note:**

***: I live up to my name: Tadashi means loyal, or true**


	11. Dinnertime With Family And Friends

**This chapter was updated** **on Christmas Eve, 2010 (eastern coast time lol) **

**

* * *

**

"God...Akane REALLY isn't sly. She may think she's a ninja, but that's really not enough.." Tadashi muttered as he saw a little bit of long black hair swish from turning around rapidly. "But Akane should be with Gramps…"

"I want to visit Gorou jii-chan too.. how come I didn't get to go?" Haruhi frowned, crossing her arms.

"Gramps lives at the mainhouse. You're too young to go, and all the kids at the house where born there so they have a reason." Tadashi said

"Hhmph. I don't get it. If it's about maturity, I'm much more-"

"Cut it out. You'll get to go when you're older." He said.

"Ttch." Haruhi mumbled. "Is there really any need to act stingy?" Tadashi rolled his eyes, nearly tripping over a small stone on the sidewalk. As the group turned the corner to get to the apartment building, "Well, I'm going to go finish dinner. Why don't you come over tonight, since you invited me yesterday?" she asked Harry, who's cheeks turned bright red in memory of the night before. He nodded and kissed her cheek before heading for the stairs, back to his apartment.

"I was NOT acting stingy." Tadashi stated as Haruhi turned for the stairs. "Gramps said.. secret stuff to me."

"Who said I wanted to know what he tells you? I just wanted to visit my grandfather." She said. "Stingy." She said quietly. Tadashi sighed and leaned on the railing.

"That cloud looks like a bunny." He giggled "Right Haruhi- Hey, where'd she go?" he turned his head left and right. He ran up to her door and knocked rapidly. "Haruhi! Haruhi open the door! Come on Haruhi, don't be like that! I'm starving!"

"The door's open.. smartness." She said in a bored voice "Maybe if you tried turning the knob instead of trying to break down the door you'd have figured that out."

Tadashi scowled. He opened the door quickly and came inside. Clearing his throat he leaned against the door and watched her work at the stove.

"Hmm… I could just finish all this before Harry comes, there's not much work left to be done. I could take a nap for a while." She said, eyeing the pot's contents.

"You want me to finish it for you?" he said, putting on a pair of guest slippers he found in the closet and walking to the kitchen.

"Be my guest, and maybe if you're a good boy I'll let you have some." She joked, going back to cooking.

He sat in the tatami mat room and stretched his arms, while letting out a big yawn. "All this talk about cooking and ramen and things of that natured is really making me tired. We should bring out the Kotatsu."

"Onii-chan, there's no "we". You don't live here remember?" Haruhi said, blowing her bangs out of her face "Besides, it's not cold enough to bring it out. It would just be a waste of energy and time."

"Well Mrs. Matter-of-factly, you can at least take a break from cooking and sit with your favorite cousin can't you?"

Haruhi turned around, to find Tadashi, open arms, with sparkling eyes. She shrugged and turned back to the pot. "What would get accomplished from doing that?"

"Sheer joy and well-being."

Haruhi continued to cook, sprinkling a little bit of seasoning into the pot and stirring.

"Good lord Haruhi, don't work so hard just for dinner. It's not like you're inviting royalty."

"Hush, Onii-chan. Please be quiet. I'm almost done." She assured him. He sighed and stared at the stuffed animal placed safely ontop of the television.

"I dub thee, Bubba-san!" he cried, pointing to the stuffed doll.

Haruhi let out a small chuckle before turning the stove switch to off. "Do me a favor, go put my sweater in my dresser. Just don't go snooping around in my room." She said, taking off her sweater and throwing it at him.

"Are you hiding sexy underwear in there?" he asked, raising his eyebrows giggled at the thought and skipped to her room. He placed her sweater neatly inside her dresser, and peered at the bottom drawer.

"Will power Tadashi, will power. Whatever she's hiding is probably some picture she hates. Meh, might as well have a little look see~" he reasoned, and carefully took hold of the handle. He pulled slowly, and looked into the contents.

"AAAAHHHH! THE FUCK IS THAT?" he screamed, kicking the drawer closed. Haruhi ran into the room, "What?" she cried

"Did you see that thing in the bottom drawer? What are you, some type of black magic specialist?" he yelled, opening the drawer and taking out Tsumi-kun by the throat. Haruhi froze.

"I told you not to go snooping! And don't hold him like that, you're gonna choke him!" she said. She grabbed Tsumi-kun from Tadashi's hands and stroked his back lovingly. "It's okay, Tsumibito. I'm not gonna let him hurt you again."

"Hurt him? I'm the one that nearly got a heart attack! How am I supposed to hurt a freaking DOLL?"

"How's a freaking doll supposed to hurt a person?" she said under her breath.

"Hey! I heard that! And have you ever heard of a voodoo doll?"

"You make me sound like some sort of criminal." she said quietly

"Put it down!" he cried. The two started running around the apartment, Tadashi chasing Haruhi. "Do it! Put it down now!"

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me can you?" she cried.

"Put it down you obbsessed, addicted maniac!"

Haruhi and Tadashi stopped in their tracks when they heard a small thud by the door, followed by a "Ouch!"

~~  
Haruhi and Tadashi stared at Kaoru, the only thing heard throughout the house was the soft ticking of Kaoru's watch. He looked awkwardly from side to side, avoiding their eyes. He cleared his throat and glanced quickly at Haruhi.

"Don't look at me like that, you were the one eavesdropping on us." She said firmly.

Kaoru shrugged "Weeeellllll, seeing as how I brought cake trying to make amends for... Well...See, I would rather think of it as, say, checking up on you... I heard yelling and loud footsteps... and then I accidentally fell down so- wait," Kaoru said, pointing to Tsumi-kun. "Wh-?"

"Well, thank you for flying Air Fujioka, please make your way towards the nearest exit." Tadashi interrupted, bowing slightly to Kaoru.

"Hey, what've I done to you-! Nevermind.."

"Onii-chan, be nice. He can stay." Haruhi told Tadashi. Kaoru sighed, a hint of regret in his eyes. "I'll go make some tea for the five of us." Tadashi let out a low grumble and stretched his legs under the table.

"Five?" he asked "Akane has a lot of personality, but I doubt she counts as two people." he eyed Haruhi as she ignored him "You inviting that brat four eyes? I want sugar~!"

"He has a name you know, it's not "four eyes." she told him, carefully putting a few spoonfuls of tea leaves into the teapot full of clear water. She turned a knob on the stove and set the teapot on one of the burners. "And he's most definitely not a brat."

Kaoru sat at the table, tea-ceremony style, as Haruhi and Tadashi had their little argument. Did Haruhi know that he was sorry, or was she just ignoring him on purpose? Either way, he knew that cake wasn't going to fix anything.

''Is he someone from school?" he said, attempting to break the ice. "Do I know him?"

"It's Harry." Haruhi said simply. Kaoru paused.

"O-Oh, that's nice." he blubbered. Haruhi let out a small sigh, massaging her temples.

"God, these headaches are coming way too frequent now," she breathed, glancing quickly at the medicine cabinet where she kept that secret orange bottle. She quickly took the bottle from the cabinet, taking the small carton of sugar as a distraction from Tadashi and Kaoru. She quietly tugged on the tap, let a few drop of water trickle out from the nozzle, into the cup. She took a pill in her mouth and swallowed it, along with the water. She read the label again. Perscribed: Fujioka, Haruhi. She pondered for a bit, wondering if it probably was a good idea to get new medicine from the doctor.

"You okay?" Tadashi asked "Seem kinda out of it.."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." she assured. Tadashi went to the kitchen and stood there, pondering the thought he was currently thinking.

"Where would I be, if she was trying to hide me?" he murmured, stroking his imaginary beard. His eyes moved about the kitchen, quickly glancing at Haruhi ever so often to see if there was any reaction. "The spice cabinet?" he asked himself. He slyly opened the cabinet, grabbing the tiny orange bottle before Haruhi could notice. "I want sugar in mine." he stated proudly when she looked at him. "I already know that." she told him, shaking the small carton of sugar she had next to her slightly. "Your sweettooth is almost as big as one of my sempai's."

"Oh.. see, Haruhi, this-" he shook the orange bottle in front of her face "- doesn't really look like sugar to me."

"Figure that all by yourself, did you?" she joked

"Haruhi, it's not even half empty!" he hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"Well, that's because I got a new bottle recently!" she told him.

"You got this in May." he pointed out, showing her that under her name it said clearly in black letters, May.

"Well, maybe I just got confused with the, um, other bottle I have."

"You said um. Why'd you say um? Is it because you're lying to me? Is that why you said "um"?"

"Mind your own buisness." she told him, turning her head away from him.

"Um.. if you don't mind me interupting.." Kaoru said, Haruhi and Tadashi stopped arguing and turned towards him. "You don't have to whisper...I already know what your talking about." Haruhi frowned and shoved the tray of tea into Tadashi's hands. Confused, he took the try and set it on the table, taking a seat. Haruhi opened the fridge door furiously, and grabbed an assortment of vegetables. She then took out a pot and filled it halfway with water, setting it on one of the stove burners and turning it on to "medium".

Tadashi looked at Haruhi, then at Kaoru, then back at Haruhi. His brow furrowed in confusion as he watched the tension aroung them grow. Kaoru took a sip of his tea hesitantly, his heart beating at a rapid rate. **Maybe I should go over there and apologize to her. It's the least I can do. **He thought

_Have you got a death wish? Look at that knife she's using! Look at it!_ And thus, he began to argue with himself.

**C'mon, sooner or later it's gonna come up in a conversation, so-**

_Who the HELL would talk about that in a normal conversation? "Hey Haruhi, so I just wanted to apologize for-_

Kaoru got up from the table and made his way towards the kitchen. Slowly, and gently, he placed his hand on Haruhi's shoulder. She clenched her fist around the knife she was holding and tried to ignore him. "I'm sorry Haruhi." he said quietly "I'm really sorry, I was just being stupid. What I did was.. was uncalled for, dirty, rude-"

"Keep going." she muttered

"-Obnoxious, rotten, despicable, vile, disgusting, terrible,-"

"Offensive, _painfull, _down-right _embarrasing_, -ow!" she growled as she accidentally cut her finger with the knife. Crimson blood trickled out from the wound. Kaoru immedeatly ripped off a peice of paper towel from the roll, and wrapped it around her finger. He held it tight, hoping to stop the blood from flowing out of the cut. She turned her head away from him as he rubbed her finger with his thumb. "I don't need your help with it."

The corners of Kaoru's mouth rose up into a small smile, then he went back to the table to a very, _very _confused Tadashi. "I don't even wanna know. You alright there Haruhi?" She nodded, and Tadashi sighed "Hey! You changed the subject!" he yelled, pointing at Kaoru. "Haruhi, we're not done talking about- How the hell did you know what we were talking about? What are you, some kind mind reading ninja?" he said, his attention back to Kaoru. "And you," he pointed to Haruhi, but the doorbell rang. Haruhi went to open the door and was greeted by a friendly hug from Harry. Kaoru shifted awkwardly where he was sitting.

"Hey, dinner's not for another hour. Why are you here so early?" she asked. He shrugged

"Just wanted to ask you more questions about that thing you told me at dinner, but I see that you have company." he said, eyeing darkly towards Kaoru and Tadashi. "Why is he here? After what happened this morning you're still letting him in here?" he asked, accompanying Haruhi with making dinner. She told him to cut the onions, and wash the carrots thoroughly.

"Which one?" she asked glumly, "Tadashi or Kaoru?"

Tadashi and Kaoru watched the two of them very carefully. "He's giving us the evil eye. Wow, he's pissed off at you too?" Tadashi asked him quietly, Kaoru nodded shakily. "What'd you do?"

"I kinda.. sorta.. well, there was kissing.. and touching.. and removal of clothes.."

"You made out with her today TOO?"

"What do you mean, "too"?

Tadashi began to giggle slightly. Slightly turned into moderatly, and moderatly turned into a hysterical laugh. "HAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?"

Haruhi turned around with her eyes wide "What happened?"

Tadashi laughing too hard too even be able to register what Kaoru and Haruhi were saying to him. His laughing began to quiet down gradually, and eventually he began to take deep breaths to calm himself down. He turned his head, and to his ultimate displeasure, saw Tsumibito's face smiling at him from under the table.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THAT THING GET UNDER THERE?" he yelled, jumping back and trying to climb the wall. Kaoru took Tsumi-kun from under the table and stared at him. As Haruhi started to scold Tadashi for his rudeness to Tsumi-kun, he could have sworn he saw Tsumi's head move to one side and stare at Kaoru. He shook his head vigorously, and looked at the rag doll again. Haruhi took Tsumibito from Kaoru and went to her room, grumbling angrily to herself. The sound of a drawer being shut was heard, and Haruhi shuffled back through the door with her hands empty. She rejoined Harry in the kitchen.

"What was that?" Harry asked

"A doll. His name's Tsumibito, Tsumi or Tsumi-kun for short. He's really important to me."

"Sumi... Ta-sumi... I can't say it.."

"Here, try this: ''tsu"."

"Ttss..."

Haruhi made his lips pursed with her fingers "_Tsuu_mi."

"Ts...Tsumi?"

"Hoorah." she smiled, resisting the urge to kiss his cheek.

"Hey! Four-eyes! Thanks for making me loose concentration!" Tadashi yelled, fuming. "Haruhi, you realize you're supposed to take these," he shook the orange bottle "Three times a day?"

"Why should I? I think it happens to be a waste. I've taken once a day so far, and I'm fine." Haruhi said boredly

"_Why should you?_ I'll tell you why, if you don't I'll tear that damn rag-doll to pieces using my teeth, that's why." he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. Then he started to whisper in he ear "I love you, but you drive me crazy sometimes. If you won't do it for me, or Tsumibito, then do it for Gramps, Akane, and Ranka-papa. Hell, even do it for four-eyes. C'mon Haruhi, you're smart. You should know better than do skip out on the dosages."

"Read the back of the bottle." she whispered back. Tadashi turned the bottle around in his hands and stared at the two blocks of writing. One, he recognized as japanese, the other was written in some strange language. He read the one he could translate: Side Effects. "That fucking sucks. Mood swings? Drowsiness? Headaches? What is this, some kind of instant death pill?"

There was a rapid knock at the door, followed by the sound of someone turning the doorknob from the outside, which lead to Haruhi being trampled by a girl with waist-long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, baby-blue eyes that were shining with excitement and a wide grin creeping onto her face. Her bangs were brushed to the side, and some were brushed to the other side to frame her face.

"When you knock, you have to wait for someone to answer the door." Tadashi groaned "Smartass."

"Dumbass." the girl snorted "Haruhi! How've you been? I haven't seen you since you had long hair! And by the way, why in the name of all that is covered in chocolate are there so many boys here?"

"Haruhi, you didn't tell me you had a sister!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Oh, no. Kaoru, this is Akane. My cousin."

"But..."

"Yeah, Haruhi is basically me with short brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. Such a beauty you are~" she chirped, and gave Haruhi a tight hug.

"Nee-chan, you're choking me.." Haruhi sputtered. "And you forgot to close the door too. Cold air is blowing in." There was a swish of color, and the next thing Haruhi knew, Hikaru was standing infront of her, breathless.

"HARUHI! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT KAORU- eh?" he asked, staring at Kaoru. "Are you having a party in here or something?"

"THERE'S TWO OF THEM? Tadashi yelled, pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Everybody _SHUT UP!"_ Akane yelled. The apartment was silent, everyone stared at her "Sorry, too much was happening at once, I just couldn't stand the noise."

Tadashi opened his mouth to say something, but Akane glared at him so he decided against it. "Nee-chan, the two twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin, they go to my school. He's Harry Potter, he's a new transfer student, and he lives right next door." Harry waved nervously.

"Hi! My name's Akane Fujioka! Future Mrs. Watanabe." Akane sang as he shook everyone's hands.

"Did you just say..?" Tadashi asked in awe "I thought you were engaged to-"

"Forget I said anything!" Akane said, flustered.

"Who's "Watanabe"?" Hikaru asked

"Onee-chan's one true love." Haruhi laughed, giving Akane an understanding pat on the back "She's being wed to-" Haruhi stopped mid-sentence and looked at Akane empathetically "To someone else."

"It's an arranged marriage?" Hikaru asked

"That's awful!" Kaoru exclaimed. Hikaru stared at Kaoru. He then immedeatly bowed to Haruhi "I personally apologize for my brothers actions."

"You know what, why don't we just get started on dinner? I don't want to start eating it when it's getting cold. Onee-chan, you know where everything is. Help me set the table."

#

"Ha~Ru~Hi... you're such a good cook." Tadashi crooned ''Can I live here?"

"You most certainly cannot." Haruhi said sternly.

"He's right Haruhi, you really are an amazing cook." Kaoru said. Haruhi ignored him.

"Akane, were you following us on our way home form the park?" Tadashi asked. Akane stared at him.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked "I see _you _almost everyday." she said in disgust. Tadashi frowned, not expecting a mean remark. He then thought for a moment.

"If that wasn't you, who did I see?

"Well, what did you see?"

As the two cousins began their discussion, Kaoru looked around the room, at the photographs. There was one he had seen on many occasions, that always seemed to give him the feeling that all hope was lost, yet it was enlightening somehow. It was what seemed to be two lions _standing_ face to face to each other, with their paws in that "thriller" position. In the middle of the two lions was a man with black hair and ragged, messy clothes. The man was being binded down by chains, and he had the wings of an angel. The wings stretched on a little bit past the two lions. . One his back there was a very intricate tattoo, do detailed Kaoru would barely make out what is was.

Suddenly, the power went out. Harry almost said _Lumos_, as his wand was in his pocket, but it took him a moment to remember that he was in a room full of muggles. "Tadashi, that's not funny." Akane said

"Why do you think it was me? I was sitting next to Haruhi and Carrot-Top the whole time!"

"Hey!" Kaoru said angrily

'"Onee-chan.. This is happening much more frequently now. Should we tell Gorou-Ojiisan? Maybe it's-" Haruhi started

"No. Just.. just wait for it to pass. It wont be this way for long." Akane whispered back. The lights flickered, and everyone sighed in relief as the lights turned back on. "Haruhi, do you want me to spend the night? I can drop Tadashi home then come back-"

"Onee-chan, just go." Haruhi said quietly.

Akane nodded. "Hey squirt, we're leaving. Say goodbye to your friends and let's go."

"I do NOT make friends with fifteen-year olds."

Haruhi scowled at that, he smiled nervously "I don't mean you of course, Haruhi. I couldn't mean you at all." he said, winking. She shuddered and gestured for him to leave. Akane blew a chibi kiss to Haruhi before leaving.

"Um.. Haruhi? I know that this is a bad time to say this but.. aren't you supposed to take your medicine now?" Kaoru asked her. She sighed, then nodded. She went to the spice cabinet yet again and took out that dreaded orange bottle. Hikaru stared in disbeleif as she swallowed a pill with a gulp of water.

"So it's true, huh?" he asked. She looked at him in question "You really are on meds?"

"You make it sounds like I'm a drug-addict. I don't even like these pills."

"Why? I thought you were old enough to get over pills tasting bad. Hey, pills don't even taste like anything. Just swallow, then-"

"It's the side effects that bother me." she said, handing him the bottle. He read the contents very, very carefully, turning the bottle in his hands.

"Haruhi?" he asked

"Hmm?"

"Anemia? You're Anemic?"

* * *

**Merry Christmas to all of you! This is my families' first year with a tree (hehe, not even a real tree. It's one of those pop-up instant light up ones :P) **

**Yeah, so hope you enjoyed this chapter~ **


	12. Shojou Time

**Lol I'm surprised I found time to update on Christmas... **

**Happy almost 2011!**

**Hey, you all remember seeing Nekozawa in the first chapter right? Here he is, many chapters later.**

**

* * *

**

"Why didn't you tell me you had Anemia?" Hikaru asked

"I don't like talking about it. Please respect that."

"Fair enough, but you still should've told me sooner."

Haruhi took the bottle back from him, and stared at it for a few moments. "How am I supposed to take it three times a day?" she grumbled

"Easy. Take it when you get to school, because you'll have to sign in your medication tomorrow anyway, and the nurse's office is on the way to the office. Take it at lunch again, then when you get home."

"I can't take medications to school and bring it back home again!"

"We can get you another bottle. This one you can keep at school, since their's less in it."

"I don't know how you're going to-" Haruhi started

"Kyouya-sempai."

"It's gonna come out of my debt wont it?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each-other for a moment "So, Haruhi. Can we have cake now?"

She sighed, followed by a nod. "You guys take how much you want, I'm not in the mood for cake." Kaoru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come on Haruhi, it's strawberry shortcake." he pleaded.

"No really. We have Pocky here, I'm fine. Just go home and finish your math homework." she said, gesturing them out the door

"How did you know I haven't finished my homework?"

"Easy. I'm sure that Hikaru hasn't finished his Creative Writing homework, so naturally, you haven't done your math." she stated proudly.

"I'm still here.." Hikaru grumbled "She's right Kaoru, let's just go." he quickly glanced at Harry before anyone noticed, then gestured for his brother to follow him.

She opened the door so the two twins could leave. "Has your car been out side the whole time?" she asked

"No. I'm calling our driver now." Hikaru said, holding the phone to his ear. The two brothers said their good-byes, and left.

Harry put his arm around her, and let her rest her head against his shoulder. "What was in that box they took?"

"We have Pocky." she said triumphantly.

Harry went back home, taking a box of his new obsession-Pocky- with him. Haruhi locked the door and looked at the door to her room. She left it open, so there was full view of her dresser. She had her back-pack ontop of her dresser, and she kept Tsumibito resting his back on the bag, staring straight into the space of the apartment.

"So what do you think of him?" she asked, walking towards her room. "He's nice, right?" she stared back at the doll, smiling slightly.

**The next day**

Haruhi sat at her desk the next morning after rushing to the nurse and the main office. She looked out the window and sighed deeply, slouching in her chair. The fangirls looked at her in wonder.

"Hey Haruhi? You feeling okay?" Yuki asked her "You seem kind of down."

"I'm fine, just tired, that's all. I've been feeling moody lately. No offense, Yuki-san, but I would like to be alone today."

"Oh, it's fine Haruhi. Feel better." she said comfortingly and walked away.

Hikaru and Kaoru came up from behind her and gave her a pat on the back. "What's wrong?" Kaoru asked "

"_Nothing _is wrong with me. Just leave me alone already!" she said, pushing them away.

"Damn, Haruhi. I was just trying to help! You don't have to have a hissy fit about it!"

"I'm not having a hissy fit! Just get the hell away from me!" She screamed, then ran out of the room. Everybody stared at Kaoru. Harry was trying to figure out what happened. Kaoru ran after her.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Haruhi I'm sorry! Please come back! HARUHI!" he was shouting through the halls. Everybody looked at Hikaru for an explanation.

"Haruhi's been.. sick for a while now. He took some medicine and it's making him really, really ticked off..." he said nervously. Everybody nodded.

"I hope Haruhi-kun will be okay. Mabey he shouldn't have come to school if he was sick." Yuki said. The other girls nodded.

**While Kaoru was looking for Haruhi**

Haruhi hid under a table in the cafeteria. She was getting more tired by the minute. The sound of Kaoru calling out her name again, and again, and again was making her drowsy. Her eyelids were becoming heavier. She drifted off to sleep. Kaoru finally found her. He sighed. He carried her on his back, back to the classroom. Everybody was staring at them. He walked back to her seat and put her gently in her chair. He shook her lightly. "Haruhi?" Her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room, then finally at Kaoru. She jumped on him.

"I didn't mean it like that.." she mumbled "I was just.."

"I don't blame you. A-lot's been going on." he smiled weakly and pat her head.

Class went by that day smoothly. When class was finished, Haruhi, Harry, Kaoru and Hikaru walked together to the third Music Room. Haruhi explained to Harry that all that had happened that morning in the classroom was just one big misunderstanding.

As they all walked into the clubroom, Harry decided to walk around the hall for a little bit as he never got a chance to actually tour the school.

"Okay, but come back in half an hour, okay? We have to set all the tables and make tea before the guests come." Haruhi said. Harry nodded. It took him about ten minutes to walk to the other side of the hall. He found the Drama Club, the Choir, the Orchestra, the Band, Dancing and Book Club. But one room that really caught his eye was a black door that had a worn out sign on it "Black Magic Club". Curious, he opened the door, thought of the very few words in Japanese he knew, and said aloud "Umm.. Sumimasen?" There was a shuffle of footsteps, and before Harry knew what was happening, there infront of him was the Black Magic Club President, Umehito Nekozawa.

"What's this, a lost little lamb?" he crooned.

Harry was confused "How do you know English?"

"I speak three languages very fluently. Russian, Japanese, and English. You do remember me from your first day, I presume?"

"Yeah, I remember you. You're the bloke with the puppet, right?"

"This _puppet _you talk about has a name you know, and he's offended by your rudeness." Nekozawa held up Beelzenef to Harry's face, who took a step back.

"Right. So, um.. do you.. actually.. do magic here?"

"_Black _Magic. But I must warn you, only real believers are permitted to this ancient practice."

"Oh yeah, I believe. I really, really believe." he said "But I'm not joining a club, I was just touring the school."

"Yes, yes of course. Well then, Harry. It was a pleasure meeting you. Farewell." Nekozawa said with a grin

"Yeah, okay-wait, how'd you know my name?" Harry asked, but Nekozawa was gone.

Harry made his was back to the clubroom, having enough nonsense for now. Black Magic... It wouldn't really make him a dark wizard, would it? No, Dumbledore told him to focus. He had to find Gryffindor's heir.

#

"The answer is NO."

"One-third debt reduction." Kyouya bargained

"I don't care! I'm not something you can just put up on display! Besides-"

"Hunny-sempai, Hikaru, Kaoru, would you be able to go with Haruhi and Potter-san to the shopping center?"

Hunny nodded vigorously for all three of them "I can get tiramisu!"

Kyouya looked at her "Who had to pay for your medicine?"

"Demon." she mumbled

"What was that?

"Nothing." she grumbled and went to the changing room. She looked at the outfit she was meant to wear and sighed. "What the hell is with this club and bunnies?"

"My daughter needs medicine? What for?" Tamaki asked

"None of your business pretty boy!" Haruhi yelled, trying to peel off her tape off as softly as she could. Tamaki went to his corner

"You can't be that mad, i'm sure the outfit isn't that ridiculous." Hikaru said

"No. I'm MAD because THIS GUY-" she stated, throwing her shoe out of the dressing room so it hit Kyouya in the head. Everyone gasped as his body floated to the ground. "Is just ridiculous!"

"Then would you pleaassee tell us?" Hunny asked.

"Sempai, it's nothing." Haruhi said assuringly. She finished getting dressed and walked out of the dressing room glumly.

"Usagi!" Hunny cried, throwing Usa-chan in the air and then catching her. Haruhi sighed and went for the door.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" she asked, looking at Kaoru, Hikaru and Hunny. They rushed towards her. She opened the door to reveal Harry leaning against the wall.

"So you ended up wearing the rabbit costume again." Harry said. She nodded and gestured for him to follow her.

Their trip to the shopping center was rather awkward, as people would stare at Haruhi through the window of the car they were taking. When they stepped out of the car, they were greeted by many "Is it Easter already?"'s.

"Haruhi? Is that you?" a familiar voice came from behind them. Haruhi turned around. She saw Akane wearing a pair of old jeans and a blue tee. Her long hair was braided and her blue eyes were behind a pair of dark sunglasses. "OH MY GOD IT IS YOU! HARUHI YOU LOOK SO CUUUUUUTE!" she jumped at Haruhi, rubbing her cheek with hers

"Can't...breathe...Nee-chan..." Haruhi choked out. Akane jumped off of her immediately

"So you finally listened to your Onee-chan huh!" Akane chorused

"She's just like Renge." Hikaru and Kaoru stated blankly, picturing Renge doing her famous laugh.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Akane asked

"We're doing club stuff right now. I'm handing out fliers for the winter festival that Ouran's hosting, and these four came with me." Haruhi said

"Yeah, but Hunny-sempai's the only one who can be on use to her here." Hikaru laughed

"Oh.. I'm sorry, my name's Akane. I'm Haruhi's cousin." Akane said, shaking Hunny's hand.

"I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka!" he sang, returning her handshake. "You can call me Hunny."

"Fujioka?" another familiar voice asked. Haruhi turned around to see Arai, a friend from her middle school. "Is that you?"

"Oh, hey Arai! I didn't expect to see you here." she said. "Harry, this is my friend from middle school, Arai." Harry nodded, staring at Arai blankly.

Arai scratched his head nervously, looking at Haruhi from head to toe "So um.. the suit?" he asked, blushing slightly

"Oh, this? I'm just doing something for my club." She handed him a flier. "Here, have a flier."

He read the flier "A Winter festival huh? Winter doesn't start for another month though."

"It takes a long time to prepare a festival." Hikaru pointed out.

"Why are you in a bunny suit if you're just handing out fliers?"

"See.. that's.. You know, we really should be-"

"Oh, that's fine. I gotta go anyway. See you around Fujioka." he waved goodbye, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruh waved as well. Harry watched him disappear into the crowd.

"Who was that?" Akane asked

"Friend from middle school."

"Are you sure he's just friend?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"So he's not that special someone?"

"No he's not."

"AHA! So there IS a special someone!"

"Even if there _was _a special someone, it's none of your business." she kept on walking

"Is it Tadashi?" Akane asked

"No!"

"Masayuki?"

"Why the hell would I date your fiancee?"

"Well we don't even like each other so..."

"The man who you're being forced to marry?"

Yeah. The Elder's think that our souls are meant to be together."

"Hell, they're probably gonna marry Haruhi to Kiyoshi."

Haruhi looked away. "Um.. can we not.. talk about me marrying?" she muttered, glancing at Harry.

"Sure. Love-bird." Akane chirped. Haruhi rolled her eyes

"Let's keep walking, the sooner we finish handing out flyers, the sooner we can leave. The sooner we can leave, the sooner I get to change out of this ridiculous outfit."

Haruhi stepped onto the sidewalk "Umm... Please come to the Ouran High School Winter Festival." she said. She had just gained a new pack of fangirls, who all screamed in delight. All of the men that saw her were still staring, including a certain older cousin who was blushing. He waved at her from the crowd, she waved back, smiling softly.

"Haruhi, you think we should get back?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. She nodded and waved goodbye to the crowd "Umm.. Bye!"

To her surprise, the crowd shouted back to her "BYEE!"

Akane gestured for Tadashi to join their group. "We're ranting on Masayuki." she said when he made his way over.

"Damn jackass owes me money." he asked

"At least you don't have to marry that jackass."

"Why are you three here? And why are you talking about my brother?" A deep voice asked from behind them. Tadashi, Akane and Haruhi turned around, and saw standing in front of them a tall, broad-shouldered man who had dirty-blonde hair and dee, blue-gray eyes. He was a little bit taller than Mori. "What's up, little bro?" he asked, looking at Tadashi who nodded back to him.

"Ryuu!" Akane said "I thought you were working this weekend."

"Nah, told my boss that I was.. busy this week." he said, looking back at her. She nodded, understandingly. "So what's with this get-up?" He asked, pointing to Haruhi "And why'd you guys bring a pre-schooler?"

Hunny frowned at Ryuu's statement. "Actually, Hunny-_sempai _is only four years younger than you, Onii-chan." Haruhi said, laughing at the face Ryuu made when he heard this. "And the suits for publicity for my club."

"Publicity? What kind of psycho makes a teenager wear something so attention catching in the middle of the shopping center?"

"Let's just go back. We finished handing out flyers anyway." Haruhi said, gesturing for Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru and Harry to follow her.

"Hey," Tadashi said, grabbing her arm. To Harry's {pleasant?} surprise, he had heard Tadashi speaking in Chinese. "You never let me apologize for what I did yesterday. You know, when I saw you with four-eyes."

Haruhi laughed "If you thought that was private, Harry knows Chinese too." Haruhi said "But I forgive you. You always act like that on days you give blood." she said happily. Harry's mouth formed an O- shape.

"You give blood?" He asked

"You speak Chinese? And so what if I give blood, me and Haruhi are the same blood type, so I figured... So can we come with you guys?" he asked Haruhi. She thought for a moment, looking at her friends, to her family, then back.

"I guess...

Haruhi nodded. **Just another family reunion.** They all walked back to Ouran. Hikaru got a call on his phone.

"Hello?...Kyouya sempai...Yea we're on our way there now...Yea we're bringing people... No, their Haruhi's cousins...Yea, one of them's mad at you for making Haruhi wear the costume...What do you mean you'll be waiting? Hello? HELLO!" he finished the call

"Kyouya sempai said that we have a bunch of new customers thank's to us. And er, that he's waiting your cousin." he said. Everybody nodded. As they all went stepped inside of the car- with Tadashi admiring it's elegant features- they noticed there was a herd of people following the car, chanting the word "Bunny Girl! Bunny Girl!" They noticed that the crowd was not going away, no matter how faster they asked the chauffeur to drive. It seemed that he crowd was literally _following _them, and wouldn't stop until Haruhi stepped out again. They were lucky enough to have to enter through the main gate of Ouran, where all visitors who didn't have a student or parents of a student with them would have to sign themselves in at the office.

The group made their way back to the Third Music Room, Haruhi's cousins admiring the interior of the buildings. When the twins opened the door, they were greeted by the same breeze of rose petals they saw every time that they entered the doors. To their displeasure, they had found that many people from the crowd had already made their way to the room, just before the group got there.

"Look! It's the bunny girl!" One guy shouted. All of them after Haruhi, who ran away down the hall. Ryuu tugged at Kaoru's shirt.

"Which one is Kyouya-sempai?" he asked.

"The dark haired one with the glasses and the black binder." he pointed to Kyouya. "Kyouya-sempai? There's someone to see you."

"Can i help you, sir?" Kyouya sempai asked Ryuu

Ryuu cleared his throat "Are you crazy? Or are you naturally stupid?

"Excuse me?"

"You let a fifteen year old go to a shopping center in the bad part of town, with three goons and a pre-pubescent 18 year old," he gestured to Harry, Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny "No offense, kid." he said to Hunny "As her company?"

"That is exactly why I had the Ohtori police officers stationed at every corner, incase comething had happened to her. And Hunny-sempai is more than capable of protecting Haruhi. His family's name is very respected in the Martial Arts community."

"Well then, I guess I owe you an apology." Ryuu said. The two of them stood there for a moment, staring blankly at each other "What are you looking at?" Ryuu said, turning back towards Akane and Tadashi

**When They All Got Back To The Apartment**

"You guys go up to the apartment, I have to help Harry with his homework." Haruhi said. Akane smiled

"Why can't Harry do his homework in your apar-" Ryuu was stopped by Akane nudging him in the side with his elbow. "What?"

"Let's go. We're just gonna distract them." Akane said, dragging Tadashi and Ryuu into Haruhi's apartment.

When Harry and Haruhi where inside of his apartment, they gave each other a tight hug. "You look good as a rabbit."

"Thanks. So how was your mini-tour of the school?"

Harry looked at Hedwig's empty cage "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. It was.. interesting."

#

"But wasn't Nekozawa-sempai at the door on your first day?That must have been how he found out your name." she said. The two of them were now sitting in the big armchair, their arms wrapped around eachother.

"No, the door was closed, I'm sure."

"So are you thinking of joining the Black Magic Club?"

"It's complicated. I came here for a reason.. and I have to see to it that I finish what I started. For that to happen I have to stay focused, no distractions."

Haruhi looked down "Am I just a distraction then?"

"No! No, Haruhi.. I.. It's.. I really.. care about you. Ok, it's true that meeting you and falling in love wasn't on my to-do list, but-"

"What did you just say?"

"Huh?"

"You, just said that.." she said, blushing.

"What? I said.. Oh, _shit!_ No, Haruhi! It's just.. I.. I...I.." he said weakly. He was interrupted by Haruhi pressing her lips to his gently. Harry let her dominate his mouth for a moment, then took over. His tongue chased hers, and soon was tasting every inch of her mouth. He let out a small moan before pushing her away "Say it." he told her. She leaned in close, just so that he could hear her ever so slightly.

"I love you too."

* * *

**I know, I know, this was really corny. Happy Holidays!**


	13. Lights Off

**March 28, 2011**

**I just got so bored after such a long period of not editing this chapter that i forgot if i ever finished editing it -.- whatever, if you guys spot anything you want me to change just tell me. Don't expect a speedy change though, you'll most likely have to wait a few weeks. There was also a little bit of trouble i had wit uploading. If any of you have ever tried to edit a story, but got the "Fanfiction Error Type 2" message then you know how frustrated I got -.- but fortunately the people who post in the forums on this site are GENIUSES :D Well, i hope you enjoy this chapter! It sure as hell took me a long time to finish editing...**

**

* * *

**

After Haruhi had left Harry sighed and began to blush, his cheeks tingling a bit. He shook his head vigorously to calm himself down, and glanced at Hedwig's cage; the snowy-white owl was fast asleep. He said down at the table with a piece of parchment and a pen, and began to write.

_Ron,_

_Wait 'till you come here for a visit, you'll get to meet my new girlfriend, Haruhi. She's beautiful, and she's the top in our class, and she's sweet. She's not the rich and snobby type, because well, she's not rich. She goes to Ouran on scholarship. Turns out we're also next-door neighbors! You might as well let it go with Snape, you know Malfoy and him are never gonna change. Did I mention that she's to pretend she's a boy at school? Apparently she broke an 8 million yen vase and has to pay it off by working as a boy in this club. I don't know the details, but apparently everyone else in the school thinks that she's a boy. So I can use magic? You sure? One hearing is enough for me, I've had it with Umbridge. You know here there's a pair of twins that are just like Fred and George? Always pulling pranks and things like that...only one of them nearly tried to kill me once, and the other's just...just... She's completely serious about all her studies, because when she's an adult she wants to be a lawyer. Hermione would love her. Tell everyone I said Hi. _

_-Harry_

_P.S. haven't seen any Nargles._

Harry thought for a moment if he mentioned Haruhi too much in there, then shook his head. He put the letter neatly in an envelope, wrote on the back Ronald Weaslely, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor: boy's dormitory. He gently woke up Hedwig, gave her the letter and led her out of the window. In about fifteen seconds she was just a small, white blob flying farther and farther away. He closed the window, seeing as she wouldn't be home for hours. When he turned around, it had come to his attention that Fred and Geroge Weasley had made themselves at home on his couch.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked "And please, don't Apparate into my house."

"We just thought we'd pop in Harry." Fred told him, looking around the apartment in wonder "Too see how you were doing here in good ol' Japan."

"Yeah. Not many people have been coming by the shop lately, since most of our customers are students." George said, picking up the telephone slowly and examining it with great care.

"So what's new with you Harry?" they asked in unison.

"You two just missed my girlfriend, but she lives right next door."

"Awww." the twins sung "Wittle Hawwy's got a girlfriend~"

"Shut it." Harry said "Hey, I bet she'd like to meet you two!" his heart skipped a beat at the thought of being able to see her again, after just confessing his love to her.

The twins grinned widely. "Three boys and one girl? Oh, Harry you naughty, naughty boy."

~ ~~ ~Haruhi's apartment~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~

"Yeah, Mom, you called?" Akane asked, her phone held up to her ear. "Uh-huh? No, Sango's being watched by Kiyoshi today. Excuse me guys, I'm going to be talking outside to my mom." she said, excusing herself outside. "What? Well, if Gorou Ojii-chan wants to talk to me, then put him on the phone." she said before closing the door gently.

"So.. how's life?" Ryuu asked, taking a sip of his tea. "Wish the tea was this good at the Mainhouse.." Tadashi nodded in agreement.

"Life is good." Haruhi said simply. "You?"

"Good."

"That's nice."

"Life's good for me, if anybody wants to know." Tadashi said angrily

Ryuu grunted at him, implying that he wasn't interested.

The three of them were silent for a minute, taking sips of their tea simultaneously. They heard Akane starting to yell at whoever she was talking to on the phone "What? You're joking! This is a cruel, sick joke!"

"Wonder what's going on.." Ryuu thought aloud.

"Maybe she got grounded?" Tadashi shrugged.

Akane burst through the door, biting her lip. She sat down and banged her hands on the table, trying to blow off steam. "The very damn _nerve _of those motherf-"

"_Akane." _Ryuu interrupted. "Calm down. What happened?"

"Th.. they want.. Haruhi to come.. to the Mainhouse..." the sputtered. Tadashi twitched.

"They _WHAT?"_ he roared.

~ ~ ~ ~Harry's apartment~~~~

The three boys had heard screaming coming from Haruhi's home, so Harry immediately took back the offer of letting them see her.

"Blimey, is someone getting murdered in there?" Fred asked

"One of her cousins' is having a fit." Harry said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Maybe we should ask them to keep it down?" George suggested

"No, there's one guy there who's bigger than Krum, and I'm not in the mood to get beat up my first week here." Harry said, picturing Ryuu squishing him. "Besides, it's none of our business."

"Even if we didn't want to know, they aren't really giving us a choice now are they?" the twins said

"Look, judging by the way that they're yelling at each other, they don't exactly seem like the happiest people on Earth right now, so I think that it's safe to say that it's not a very good idea to get caught up in all of that. Besides, none of us speak Japanese, so we don't know what's going on anyway." Harry reasoned. The twins rolled their eyes. "But I really wish I knew what they were talking about."

The twins sighed. "Naive little Harry."

"What?"

"There's a reason why they call us wizards you know, and these things we have called wands, they aren't for hitting a piñata." Fred grinned

"In fact, I don't even think you'd be able to open one up without inflicting damage onto your wand." George said, examining his wand carefully.

"But I'm underage." Harry said

"Yes, but I believe the Ministry said you were pardoned from this law for the time your here." George said "Now get out your wand."

"I said, no."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Haruhi's place~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~

"Tadashi! Don't say things just because you can't control your emotions!" Ryuu yelled

"Shut up! You don't have to watch Akane go through years of mental torture! Do you know what that's gonna be like? No, YOU get to see her go and get married!" Tadashi yelled back at him. Both of them were standing in front of each other, ready to fight. Haruhi watched with wide eyes as the two of them had their argument. She quickly glanced at Akane, who was clearly upset by her getting in the middle of this. Tadashi clenched his fist

"Onii-chan...you have to calm down." Haruhi said. She put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Ryuu, we should leave now." Akane said quietly, grabbing her cell-phone from the table. Ryuu nodded. He looked at Tadashi

"It was gonna happen eventually you know."

There was silence. After a few moments, Akane and Haruhi found themselves staring in shock as Tadashi cursed furiosly at Ryuu, who left the apartment without another word. Akane rushed behind him, waving Haruhi a quick goodbye. After she closed the door, she slapped Ryuu on the cheek, leaving a red mark.

"A little _sympathy _for her is all you needed to show! You can't even manage that?"

He looked away from her, turning to the stairs "You didn't have to announce it like that. Now Haruhi knows that something's going to happen." he said in a low voice.

Akane sighed "Ryuu.. I know that you're upset about this too, and-."

He began walking down the stairs. "Let's leave, we should let Tadashi cool down." he scoffed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~Harry's place~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~

"Look, the yelling stopped." Harry pointed out

"But there's still someone crying." George said, putting his ear up against the wall that separated Haruhi and Harry's apartment "Teenage boy..." he told them.

"That's probably one of the cousins I met. He's 17." Harry said

"You think we should ask what's wrong? I mean, Harry _is_ her boyfriend..." Fred suggested, looking at his brother.

"I dunno...he doesn't like me too much." Harry frowned

"And why is that?" the twins asked

"Because I'm her lover, and-"

The twins gasped before he could finish. "We know where this is going! Harry, you're a woman stealer!"

"What? I had her first!"

"Yes, but you've known her for three days." George pointed out. "I bet that you can't even name her favorite color."

"And there's a chance they USED to have something going on between them." the two of them smirked

"They're cousins!"

"So?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Haruhi's place~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tadashi was breathing heavily. Haruhi put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her with a disheartened look on his face. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"Onii-chan..."

"I wont let anything happen to you." he whispered and took hold of her hand "I promise you, I'll keep you safe, as much as I can."

"Onii-chan what's gonna happen to me?"

"I can't tell you!" he cried, hugging her.

"Onii-chan...too much pressure." she sputtered

"Hmm... it's pretty warm.." he said, still breathing heavily.

"You were just screaming like bloody murder, and now you're complaining about how my forehead is just a little bit warm?"

"Not now Haruhi, you're getting a cold. Go to bed." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't move, he swung her over his shoulder and walked to her room.

"H-hey! That's foul play! Let me down!" she cried, kicking and punching him like a child. He sighed and set her down in the futon. "I'm _not _a child." she stated "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

He noticed Tsumibito form the corner of his eye and put him face-down on top of the drawer. Haruhi frowned "Put him back up."

"Chill out. As previously stated, he's just a doll."

"Using the term "he" means that you acknowledge him as another being, instead of an inanimate object."

"Haruhi..." Tadashi said " How come you're so partial to-"

"Because I _am."_ she hissed. Tadashi raised an eyebrow, and sat beside her on the bed. "This discussion is over." she said, wrapping herself under the covers. "He's not.. he's.. just not..."

"You're too old to be obsessed with this."

She turned to him, looking him sternly in the eyes. "_This discussion is over." _she said.

Tadashi looked down sadly, then sat next to Haruhi on the futon. They both sat in silence. Haruhi, because she was obviously very irritated. Tadashi, because he was getting slightly annoyed as well. It was then that the lights began to flicker, and after a few moments, they feebly went out with a small "bzzt". "Haruhi?" Tadashi asked.

"Let it pass." she said weakly, her voice sounding strained. "It always does... eventually."

"Always?"

"This... has been happening more frequently... It all started just a few weeks ago."

Tadashi gulped, "Have you seen... any of _them?"_

When Haruhi didn't answer, he spoke to her again. "Can you.. handle a katana, or sword of any form?"

"I'm.. better with long needles and kunai..But decently enough, yes."

Tadashi's heart began to beat faster, he began to feel very clausterphobic in the dark.

"And you're sure _none_ of your friends know about it?"

"I'm positive. Watanabe-sensei always told me, never to reveal family secrets to outsiders." she assured him, "It all seems... macabre when you're too young to know." she added. "All of these secrets, I just don't like it."

"You know, Haruhi... You shouldn't be too excited to learn some things. People are tortured for information, sometimes to their death. Information is deadly." He added, thinking back to Akane's phone call with the main-house earlier. Decided to change the subject, "Where do you guys keep the weapons?"

"Hidden."

"Where?"

"I can't say."

"And why is that?"

A sudden, unnerving chill went down their spines; causing the both of the to shiver. The felt an uncomfortable, prickling sensation which made them squirm just a bit. All was silent. The lights flickered back on. To their surprise, Haruhi was sitting on Tadashi's lap, and Tadashi, was sitting criss-cross ontop of the dresser. "What the.. hell?" he asked, looking around. Carefully, he put his arms under her legs and lifted her up. Haruhi was hanging on to Tadashi as he jumped off of the dresser. She could see Tsumibito from the corner of her eye, and couldn't help but be just a little bit suspicious.

He was still holding her in his arms, he slowly put Haruhi on the ground. The moment her foot touched the floor the lights went out. He immediately lifted her up once more. He felt the same chill go down his spine, and then the lights went back on. To his dismay, he was-yet again-sitting on the dresser with Haruhi in his lap. "This is complete bull..." She nodded in agreement, but he couldn't tell because he was unable to see anything. He put his hand on his side, accidentally squeezing Tsumibito's head. "Here, take it." he grumbled, handing Tsumibito to Haruhi, who let out a small squeal of pure delight.

He helped Haruhi onto the ground and slid off after she was safely down, and shocked to find that the lights had decided to turn on, yet again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Haruhi gently smoothing out the cloth on Tsumibito's head "Okay, that's not even funny. What's the deal here?"

"About what?"

"Why is it that when I hand that doll to you and we get down, the lights turn on?"

"I tried to tell you that he wasn't just a doll, but you wouldn't listen." she snapped fiercly.

"Well I'm listening now, so will you tell me what's up with the doll?" he asked "Please?"

"I can't."

Tadashi twitched "And why is that?" he said, annoyed.

"Because... Tsumi-kun told me not to." she said, giving him a small grin.

* * *

**Um... hi? **** Alot of you guys said that you'd like Haruhi to be less OOC, so I tried. It's not one of my strong points about writing, so I probably failed :P Anywho's...**

******So tell me... did you make boob tape something that comes up in normal conversation? **


	14. The Twins

**May, 21, 2011**

Damn...looking back at this story... Now I know why it's so important to proof-read before you upload...

Oh well, I've been editing this for a while now, might as well post it.

**Disclaimer: I don't (and I never will) own Ouran High School Host Club or Harry Potter. They belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Tadashi blinked at Haruhi with a confused look on his face. He thought for a moment if he hadn't heard her right, then began to speak. "What do you mean he told you not to? It's a doll, it can't talk." He said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Haruhi tried keeping in a small laugh "After all of that, you still won't listen to me about him not being a doll?"

"Fair enough, but that doesn't change the fact that it's still a doll." he said in a low grumble, rolling his eyes.

Haruhi sighed "You just don't get it, do you?"

"Then why dont you tell me what's going on?"

"Because Tsumi-kun told me not to." she repeated, saying it a little bit more slowly than the first time.

Tadashi left the room, leaving Haruhi standing alone, bewildered. She watched him as he picked up the telephone. He dialed the number and waited for an anwer.

_"Hello?" _answered a cheery voice, "_May I know who is speaking_?"

"Ranka-papa?" Tadashi asked. Haruhi's eyes went wide, and her heart nearly skipped a beat. "Yeah, this is Tadashi. I just wanted to know if Haruhi's perscribed to any other medi-"

It was at that moment that Haruhi ran from her room, pushed Tadashi on the ground with a thud and hung up the phone. She put Tsumibito on the table and knelt down beside him and grabbed him by the collar. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, a hint of murder in her voice.

"You know Haruhi, sometimes when a person is on multiple medication's at once, their mind gets a little-"

"Well I'm not!" she interrupted.

"You know, I kind of like you being this close to me ." he said, his breath tickling her ear.

She immediately let him go and went back to her room. She slammed the door shut and Tadashi could hear the faint "click" of her locking the door. He stayed on the ground, looking at all of the pictures in the living room.

Haruhi coming back from the hospital.

Haruhi when she was a baby.

Kotoko, Ranka and Haruhi outside in the snow.

Kotoko and Ranka on their wedding day.

He then saw the Fujioka family crest, but did not linger on with looking at it for too long. He got up and walked to Haruhi's door, knocking softly.

"I'll always love you no matter what." he said quietly.

"Shut up." she grumbled. The both of them heard someone knock at the front door. Haruhi unlocked her own door and rushed to find out who their visitor was. "Who is it?" she asked when she was near the door."

"Um..er.. Either of you two speak Japanese?" she heard Harry's voice say quietly. She opened the door and gave him a tight hug.

"Ahem," George coughed, Harry turned around, glaring at him.

"Ah, hello there!" Haruhi said, slightly getting out of Harry's grip. She bowed to them and introduced herself. ''My name is Haruhi Fujioka, you two must be friends of Harry."

"Well well well, Harry, who might this pretty young lady be?" Fred asked

"You two _know _that's she's my girlfriend." Harry groaned, rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Surely he's lying, you're way out his league." George stated.

"Yes, I am Harry's girlfriend." she laughed. The two of them each took one of her hands and kissed it lightly.

"My name is Fred Weasley." Fred told her with a smile

"And I'm George. It's a pleasure to meet you, _Fujioka-san_."

Harry twitched when he saw them kiss her hand, but shook it off. He knew they didn't mean any harm. "Haruhi, these two are the elder brother's of my best mate, Ron Weasley."

"Would you two like to come inside for some tea?" she asked politely. "I'm sure my cousin, Tadashi, _would be very excited to meet you two." _she said, emphasizing loudly on the last part so Tadashi could hear. He emerged from behind her and stared at the twins.

"They're like those loud ones from dinner last night." he snorted. Haruhi lightly hit him on the arm and glared at him. "What? It's true." he said, rubbing his arm. "Who are they?"

"Harry's best friend's elder brothers. Get along with them. They're twins, just like you and Kii-nii.

"Me and Kiyoshi aren't identical. Not even the slightest." he said. He stuck out his hand to Fred. "Ore-wa, Fujioka Tadashi-san."

"Ore-wa, Weasley Fred-san." Fred replied.

"Boku-wa , Wealey, George-san." George said simply.

"Yeah, okay. Can I leave now?" Tadashi asked Haruhi. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like them." Haruhi ignored his comment.

She looked at both of the brothers, "How did you two learn to speak Japanese?"

"We've watched anime on the computer of one of our mug-.. ahem, one of our friends." George said quickly

Haruhi looked surprised "You've learnt a whole language by watching animated cartoons online?" she asked. They nodded proudly "Why don't you three come in now? I'll go get started on some tea." She said, gesturing for them to come inside. They walked in, slipped their shoes off and looked around the apartment in wonder.

"It seems so peaceful." Fred said, poking the tatami-mat covered floor with his big toe. Haruhi twitched slightly when he said that **Just wait for him to see the rest of the club here..**

Tadashi let out a big yawn and stretched his arms above his head. He glanced at the clock quickly, 5:45. "When is Ranka-papa coming home?" he asked when she was in the kitchen.

"He's working the overnight shift, becuase he was supposed to yesterday but didn'?" she asked, getting out the teapot.

"Ranka-papa isn't home yet. I don't want you staying home alone again." he grumbled.

"I've been home alone at nights when Otou-san worked late before, Onii-chan. I think that I can handle it."

Tadashi frowned. The twins looked at Haruhi.

"Where does your dad work?" Fred asked

"He... He work's at a store. Sometimes doesn't come home because he has to work late hours.." She said "You guys can sit at the table if you want, I'm almost done."

Fred noticed Tsumibito on the table, and couldn't help but poke him.

"Aww it's so adorable." he crooned. George also joined in on doting on Tsumibito.

Haruhi looked back for a second, then smiled a bit "His name is Tsumibito."

"Hi there. My names Fred." Fred shook Tsumi-kuns hand that didn't have the cloth knife.

"And I'm George." George shook the other hand.

Tadashi and Harry raised an eyebrow. "How long are you two going to be in Japan?" Haruhi asked

"A while. We don't have to go back to England for a couple more weeks." the twins explained "A buddy of ours, Lee Jordan, he's been managing the store we own."

"What kind of store?" Haruhi asked

"It's a joke shop. We sell things like smoke bombs and candies that can get you out of school."

"Don't remind me," Harry groaned "All of those first years last year were vomiting for days."

"...You sold rotten candy?" Haruhi asked, slightly disappointed.

"Oh no, we made sweets that weren't bad for you, but could convince your teacher that you couldn't come to class." Fred explained "See, Hogwarts is a...boarding school. The professors wont allow you to skip class unless you're in the hospital wing, or for any other special case."

Haruhi wasn't that impressed with their answer, but decided it would be best to know more before judging "How were they _not _bad for you?"

The twins shot her a grin, their teeth gleaming. "It's a secret."

Haruhi let out a small laugh, then set the cups of tea on the table. "What happened?" Tadashi asked

"I don't know. It's a big secret.." She said, when she saw that he wasn't too pleased with her answer as well, she added "A _secret, _Onii-chan, as in _I'm not supposed to know._" Tadashi froze. How had she found out about the Elder's call? Akane and Ryuu left just minutes ago. It was at that moment that he glared at Tsumbito, who was sitting innocently on the table.

**THE DOLL! IT'S A DOLL OF DEVIL'S WORK! THAT THING TOLD HER!** he screamed in his head. He grabbed Tsumibito by the throat.

Haruhi quickly grabbed him from Tadashi's hands and shot him a nasty look. "Is there a problem?" For a moment, Tadashi could have sworn that his eyes flashed red stars, as if he was gloating.

"Taking that thing's fucking side instead of your own cousin..." he muttered. Haruhi punched his arm and glared at him. "Aw don't be like that Haruhi." he pleaded, giving her a slight peck on the cheek.

Harry had enough of that.

He smacked Tadashi on the head, took hold of Haruhi. Without warning, he threw her over his shoulder, and left the apartment without another word. He locked the door and put her on the ground. He put his head on her shoulder and took deep breaths. Haruhi wasn't overweight or anything, but he just wasn't used to carrying other people, and probably was only able to because of the adrenaline rush.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, putting her hand on his cheek. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I'm really, really...sorry."

"I don't blame you..Onii-chan gets-"

"I know how "Onii-chan gets" Haruhi." He said blankly. "I wasn't sorry about leaving with you. For all I care that slimy git can.." Haruhi could hear him grumbling something about "Fluffy", "I was talking about where my hand was when I was carrying you."


	15. Chapter15?

I'm really sorry that instead of reading a good chapter, you guys are reading this author's note.

For those of you who read chapter 15 before the big mixup happened, and then chapter one became chapter 15 you know what happens.

For those of you that don't know, basically the Weasly twins convince Tadashi to apologize to Harry for the shit he's done. When Tadashi comes to the school, Harry gets called out of class. As they start talking Harry starts getting cocky and telling Tadashi how he and Haruhi LOVE each other. Then Tadashi punches Harry in the jaw.

I'm still really sorry that I couldn't give you guys a real chapter, but my computer crashed a little while ago and all of my files are gone so I could only replace it with this pathetic little author's note. Still, its better then having to read chapter 1 all over again, and then skipping to chapter 16 :(


	16. When Ron Got The Letter

**May, 21, 2011**

**Wow. two chapter's in one day. Aren't you proud of me? And doesn't the title just make think SO HARD about what it's about?  
**

* * *

Ron, Hermione, and Neville were eating lunch in the Great Hall, all of them suffering from a _terribly_ boring day. Ron was scarfing down his food, while Hermione played with the food on her plate. That was when Neville noticed a snowy white owl flying gracefully towards them. "Look, it's Hedwig!" He pointed out.

"Harry sent us a letter?" Hermione asked, her mood brightening up already.

"Hawwy?" Ron said with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Honestly Ron, swallow before you talk." Hermione said

Ron swallowed, the hot food streaming down his throat "H-Harry?" he croaked.

The snowy owl landed on the table, gave the letter to Ron, took a bite of his toast then flew away. Ron ripped the letter open, obviously shocked at what he saw.

"I think Harry's….."

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked, a mug of pumpkin juice in her hand, the _Prophet _in her other.

"Harry's gone mad! Look at this! I can't even read the letter properly! It's covered in ink hearts!" he yelled, causing the entire Hall to look at him. Neville took the letter from him and skimmed through the contents.

"It must be some type of code! Maybe Harry's trying to tell us something that he doesn't want the Ministry finding out about?" Neville exclaimed.

Ron and Hermione started laughing. "The Ministry obviously didn't think this was a dangerous letter. They would have figured out that Harry simply started...getting distracted?" she said, eyeing the drawings on the paper in awe.

"You know Neville, there's a reason why we're called wizards, and these wands we have, they're not for hitting a piñata." Ron said

"That sounds like something Fred and George would say." Hermione told Ron

_IN JAPAN_

Fred and George sneezed at the same time. They looked at each other curiously then smiled.

"What?" Harry asked

"Looks like someone's gossiping about us." They said

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. We learned from anime that whenever someone sneezes randomly, it means that someone is talking about you."

"That's a pile of rubbish." Harry said, raising his brow

"It's an actual Japanese superstition. Are you making fun of your girlfriend's culture, Potter?" they asked ferociously.

_GOING BACK TO ENGLAND_

Ron and Neville were dumbfounded as the ink hearts floated off of the page. Hermione truly was a genius when it came to magic. "There, it's finished." she said, rather proud of her work. She handed the letter back to Ron, feeling it was rude to read it herself as it was sent to him in the first place. He read it first, twitching slightly when he began, then read it aloud to the both of them. Hermione felt slightly special about being mentioned in the letter.

"Figures….of course Harry would get a girlfriend before me." Neville slouched. Hermione patted his back.

"Blimey, Neville! Don't you remember? He went out with Cho last year!" Ron pointed out.

Hermione shot him a poisonous glare. "At least _Neville _got to dance with someone at the Yule ball. The person _he _asked _by himself._" she spat. Neville felt a little bit better. Ron twitched when he remembered that he himself never asked Padma Patil to the Yule ball. He didn't even get to dance with her.

"You and _Krumpet_ were distracting us." he said plainly, then went back to his food.

"Was that Harry's owl we saw flying away?" They heard Seamus' voice ask, Dean right behind him. The two of them sat down at the table, curious as to what was happening. Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Already? Blimey, what's he got to say a couple days after he got to Japan? Did he get married, or-?" Seamus stopped talking when Ron shoved the letter in his face, making him read the first sentence.

"That slimey git." He sat down and slouched.

Dean patted his back "Don't worry mate, you'll get a girlfriend."

Luna skipped over to the Gryffindor group.

"Is something the matter? Oh, is it that Neville and Seamus have been exposed to a Deep-Depression charm?" she asked

Seamus handed her the letter. She read it with what looked like super reading mad-skill speed, the handed it back to Ron.

"He's just in denial. The Nargles are everywhere. Oh dear, it seems Harry is utterly..what's that Muggle term…"Lovestruck"." She said happily

"What are you idiots going on about?" said a cold voice from behind the group. "Your loner friend Potter write you a letter?" he laughed

"For your information Malfoy, Harry's got a girlfriend and he hasn't even been in Asia a week. You've been here how long, and haven't even had your first kiss yet." Ron sneered. The group heard "oooh's" and "you gonna take that, blondie?" from the other tables.

"Better learn to respect your superiours, Weasle-bee." Malfoy retorted, his ears turning pink.

Nevville looked at the envelope and noticed the edge of another piece of parchment. "Hey, there's something else inside." He took hold of the folded scrap and unfolded it, revealing a sketch of a girl with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and a boy with messy black hair and green eyes that were behind a pair of round spectacles. His arm was around her shoulders, and his free hand was holding hers. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink, and she was smiling softly. Unlike wizards pictures, the sketch was perfectly still, but it was still obvious that the two characters cared for each other deeply. Nevville stared at the sketch for about five minutes before Hermione cleared her throat.

"Are you going to let us see, or should I cast a full body-bind curse on you again?" she said. Nevville turned the picture around, showing it slowly to the group. ESPECIALLY to Malfoy. Everybody's mouth went wide.

"She's…so…pretty…" Hermione choked out.

"Why does Harry get all the pretty girls?" Ron whined.

"It's truly a magnificent drawing. Who knew Harry was so artistically inclined?" Luna said "Hard to believe she has to pretend to be a male at school, with eyes that big." The rest of the group nodded. Seamus slouched in the bench again.

"I hate him." He muttered. Dean patted his back.

A drop of drool was making its way out of Malfoys mouth. He quickly wiped it away. "I'm still better looking than her." Malfoy walked away. "And at least I don't have an asian girl-fettish!" he yelled.

"You get back here and take your beating like a man, coward!" Ron yelled through the Hall, his fist in the air, earning a few laughs from the kids watching.

"It's the 19th of October right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Ron asked

"I've got detention all week with Snape thanks to Seamus." Dean said

"I didn't think it would actually blow up!" Seamus complained.

"Um, Isn't Snape's class Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked

"Yea. But this idiot left a dungbomb in his pocket and got shot with a spell. Then it exploded miraculously, and now we've got detention all week because I tried to get him out of it." Dean snorted. Seamus pouted.

"Are we all going to write back to Harry?" Ginny asked. Everybody jumped back.

"When'd you get here?" Ron asked

"I've been here." She replied. "Well, I've got to go anyway, me and _Edmund,"_ she said clearly, looking at Dean, who immedeatley went stiff, "Are going to be studying for our Charms test next week." she said before quickly walking away from the group.

"Stupid git with his stupid muscles and stupid hair." Ron cursed Edmund under his breath.

"It's okay. You'll look like that someday." Hermione said reassuringly

"I doubt it. Ron's much too flimpy, his skin is too pale and his hair is too nappy." Luna said

"F-Flimpy?" Ron asked

"Yes. Flimpy." Luna said

"I completely agree" said a tiny voice. A small creature with a human like body, but pointy ears and Elven clothing appeared on Luna's shoulder.

"Brownie?" Hermione asked. Luna nodded.

"This is my new friend. I met him in Care for Magical Creatures." Luna said."Andras, these were my friends that I was telling you about." Andras had straight black hair and narrowed his crimson red eyes at Ron.

"Not Andy. Not Drassy. Andras." He said

"Andras….You're Welsh?" Neville asked

"Smart Ki- Whoa, whoa, whoa!. Who's the cutie in the picture?" Andras asked. He jumped gracefully onto the table and held up the picture of Harry and Haruhi, his face glowing in delight. "I think I know her… My Master had me spying on her family for information on humans." He said and licked his lips as he looked at Haruhi. "She's certainly grown up to be very beautiful… I think "Haruhi" was her name… Oi, who's that with his grubby hands all over my beloved?"

"That would be her boyfriend." Luna stated

"Excuse me?"

"Her boyfriend. The one that isn't shrimp sized." Ron snorted

There was a puff of smoke, and what used to be a tiny woodland creature was now a tall, handsome woodland creature. He had the same hair, same eyes and same pointed ears.

"You were saying?" Andras asked. Ron stared at him in awe. "Well, I'm going to Japan. Take care, Luna. Tell Hagrid I said "thanks'' for the bag of walnuts."

"Will do, Andras. Be sure to say hi to the boy in the picture for us if you see him in Japan."

"You're leaving so soon?" Hermione asked

"I've to meet up with my bride-to-be."

"You're engaged?"

"Not exactly, my maiden is obviously under a curse, and has fallen in love with some douche bag." Andras said, and scratched his head.

"Douche bag?" Ron and Neville said curiously.

"What an odd insult.." Luna told him.

Andras rolled his eyes. "You guys really have to get out of the country more often."

"Umm, there's the small issue of money." Ron said

"You're wizards for crying out loud! You have stick thingies that do things!"

(Perverted readers out there start cracking up)

"They're called wands, thank you very much."

"Besides, we're all underage. We can't apparate in Hogwarts, we can't do magic outside of school-" Hermione started

"Ah. I forgot that the wizards in this country have such harsh restricitions on the young." Andras sneered. He waved goodbye to Luna, and disappeared.

"You think they have Brownies in Japan?" Seamus asked

"Probably." Ron said

"Then maybe there are wizards in Japan too, that Harry could go to for help on his quest." Hermione stated

"Quest?" Dean asked

"It's nothing. Really." Ron said with an innocent smile

"Shouldn't you two be heading to class now? It's nearly 12:30." Hermione pointed out. Seamus and Dean looked at each other suspiciously before walking together to History of Magic. Although a very old ghost, Proffesor Binns was irritable when it came to student arriving late to class.

* * *

**I was thinking about this when my science teacher was talking about plant cells and stuff...  
**

**Can plants have sex? Because really, they can reproduce, so isn't that _kinda_ like having sex? I don't mean physical sex...but if no other plants are involved...doesn't that count as masturbation? SO THAT MEANS PLANTS HAVE TWO GENDERS! O_O**

Have I just made the biggest discovery of the century?**  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**July, 19, 2011**

**Yeah... internet wasn't working when I was typing this chapter up and I got really bored..so I apologize that this is an extremely long chapter.. I shortened it a lot from the original i used to have up, so it should be much better now.  
**

**WARNING: Chapter contains men getting kicked where the sun don't shine multiple times. You have been warned. **

* * *

**Fujioka Main-house: Hokkaido**

"Gorou- Ojii Sama?" Akane knocked on the door or the room of the Head of the Fujioka family, the Elder of the Elders.

"Come in." said a soothing voice. Akane slid the door open and bowed to the old man. Gorou Fujioka was a kind-hearted man. Although he was bald, he had a long white beard. He was blind, but that didn't stop him from being able to assume the position of the most active member of the Fujioka family. He was wearing a black kimono, and was playing cards with a picture of a young boy with red hair and amber eyes. In the picture, the boy's arms were up, like he was playing airplane with a baby, but the picture was torn so you could only see until his elbows. The picture was draped with Sakura flowers on the sides.

"Yes Akane?" Gorou-sama said softly. She bowed momentarily to the picture and looked at the elder man.

"It still surprises me that even though you're blind, you can still tell who anybody is." she said quietly. He chuckled and took a sip of his tea.

"Any particular reason why you are here?"

"You know why I'm here Gorou Ojii-sama." she said, and sat on the ground cross-legged. "Ojii-sama...she's only 15." The old man sighed and turned to the girl, his blind, gray eyes looking straight at her.

"I'm sorry." he said apologetically "I understand that Haruhi is too young." he stopped because he knew Akane would interrupt

"Then why? She might have to leave her friends.. maybe even her lover... Why?" she asked. The old man sighed again and put a card face down in front of the picture.

"I'm sorry. There are only four people in this family who are able to know, and one of them is Haruhi. The only other two people I can tell are Kiyoshi and Tadashi." he said, and stirred his tea counterclockwise.

"Why're they so special?" she frowned

"Their actions may be rash at times, and childish, but they care for her more than anything." the man said, and dropped a cube of sugar in his tea

Akane slightly getting irritated, said "I would do _anything_ for Haruhi! She's like my sister! But I don't get to know what's happening?"

"Venus will soon be with Uranus. The time will come, sooner or later." Gorou-sama smiled and closed his eyes.

"Gorou Ojii-sama, that doesn't make sense." Akane whined. Gorou-sama laughed softly.

"Please Akane, do be patient." he said "In the meantime..."

"Yes?"

"Please fetch me another bowl of Tokyo-style ramen." he said happily, holding out an empty bowl to Akane. She laughed and took the bowl.

"Everybody in this family has at least one thing in common with Haruhi." she said and walked out of the room. Gorou-sama looked at the picture of the young boy.

"Ichirou... Things were so much easier for Haruhi when you were alive." he said, and fixed the flowers on the side. "Imagine, loosing her elder brother at the age of 4, and her mother a year later."

He turned over the face down card, revealing what it was. The King of Hearts

* * *

Tadashi ran at Harry and punched him in the jaw, sending Harry to the ground with a loud thump. Harry got up, wiped his mouth and punched Tadashi in the stomach. Tadashi let out a small grunt, and reached for Harry's arm, but he dodged it and moved out of the way. Tadashi ran towards Harry who bent over and moved out of the way. Harry kicked Tadashi in the back of the knees, causing him to fall over. Harry got back up, breathing heavily as Tadashi slowly got up, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. It was at that moment that Tadashi took a running stance, raised his fist, and darted towards Harry, nearly punching the air out of him in his stomach. He left his hand there for a few moments, as Harry was still in shock from the strike. Harry quickly grabbed Tadashi's arm, and gave him a painfull kick in the crotch.

Their fight had started to gather a crowd, even students that were still inside the building were watching intentely from the windows. Chants were heard from the crowd. It wasn't everyday that a fight broke out and Ouran Private High School.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Takeshi Kuze, the captain of the American Football team, called in his teamates to break up the fight.

They each took hold of Harry and Tadashi's shoulders, actually struggling to keep them from getting near each other. Tadashi bit Kuze, then ran back at Harry. The class 1-A had left the room to go see the fight, as Yamaguchi-sensei had gone to call the principal. Hikaru and Kaoru were chanting along with the other students, and Haruhi stopped in her tracks. She stepped into the fight circle, grabbed the two fighting boys by their shirt collars and dragged them back into the building. Haruhi had dragged them into the school, and up to the clinic. Not caring about the people who saw her. She put Tadashi on one side of the clinic and Harry in the other and sat near the Nurses' desk.

The nurse handed the two boys ice packs for the bruises, and bandaged up the open wounds. "I'll leave you three to talk this out." she said, then walked out of the room. The three of them stayed quiet for a while until Tadashi got up and walked out of the room, leaving the ice packs behind. Harry got up from the bed and walked gingerly towards Haruhi, giving her a soft hug and kissed her forehead.

"I swear I didn't start it."

Haruhi turned her head away from him. "Go lie back down."

"Haruhi I-"

"Go." she said and left the room without another word. Haruhi went back to the classroom to get her things and stopped by the school office to inform them that she would be going home due to personal matters. They thought she was just trying to get out of school, so Haruhi called her father on the school telephone, and he gave her permission to come home early. As she was walking home, she met Tadashi at the front gate and they both walked back to her apartment without speaking a word to each other. She unlocked the door and neatly placed her bag and coat in the living room. She sat down at the table, Tadashi next to her.

"I swear I didn't start it." he said, breaking the silence. She shot him a glare, causing him to squirm nervously. "..It was his fault.''

"_You_ started it because _you_ lost your temper. I saw you two outside." she snapped, breathing heavily.

Tadashi took her hand and squeezed it tightly. He took a small orange bottle from his pocket and shook it in his hand. "It's not stealing. I asked the office if I could take it before we left."

"Onii-chan..." Haruhi said, looking down.

"It's my job to look after my baby cousin." he said softly.

"You..shut the hell...up." she growled "I'm going to sleep." she said, walking groggily to her bedroom. She took Tsumibito from the dresser and got under the covers. Tadashi tip-toed into the room and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams."

"Don't...kiss me." Haruhi mumbled. "I love Harry..and Harry only." She shot up and bumped heads with Tadashi. "Oh my gosh! Harry!" She got up from the futon and made her way towards the door. Tadashi grabbed her hand. She looked back at him, his bangs were covering his eyes.

"No."

"But I didn't get to say-" Haruhi started.

"I said, no." he said menacingly, in his think-i'm-playing-and-i'll-kick-your-ass voice. "For once, _listen_ to your _Onii-san._" Haruhi nodded shakily and sat back down with Tadashi.

"It's your fault." Tadashi said. Haruhi froze "You're the one that attracted him to you." Haruhi clenched her fist, and when she opened her mouth to say something,

"You're so tiny." he laughed."You're chest may be big...but you still have a little bit of growing to do in your hips." She gasped when he placed a hand on her hip. She slapped it away. "We used to play "Lovers" all the time, didn't we? I liked that game. I wanna play it now."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Sweetie?" she asked him flirtatiously, one hand on his leg, another around his neck. Tadashi could feel his heart beating faster. Was he dreaming? "Can we _please _go back to the school? I _really_ have to say sorry to Harry. I'll give you special surprise if we do." she said, her breath tickling his ear.

"I don't like this game anymore." he said, getting up. "This game used to be fun. You've soiled my childhood memories."

"Hmmph." Haruhi said. Just then, she saw a small, black peice of cloth from the corner of her eye and quickly went to get it. When she unfolded it, she found that it was a miniature eyepatch. "I found it!" she exclaimed. She took Tsumibito from the bed and slipped the eyepatch over the button-less part of his face.

"Haruhi..." Tadashi said

"Mmm?"

"When you said you loved... him.. were you..?"

"Yeah. I know what you're going to say, it's only been a couple of days, but with Harry it's just...just.."

"I tell you I love you every time I see you." Tadashi said blankly

"..Onii-san.."

"I would be the _best _lover.. if you didn't want to get married. I would _take care _of you, Haruhi. And besides..." He began unbottoning his shirt, but only the top few buttons. He took Haruhi's hand and placed it over his heart.

"My heart goes on a rampage when I'm with you."

"O-Onii-san.. It could just be that because my hand's touching your chest, that-"

"Listen to me, I sound desperate." he said, the corners of his mouth rising up into a sad smile.

**While that was going on...**

Haruhi walked out of the clinic without saying goodbye to Harry. He sat back down on the bed and scowled.

"I didn't start it." he grumbled angrily, massaging the bruise on his stomach. "His fault for losing his temper. His own fault."

"Harry?" he heard a familiar voice call. He turned around and to his surprise, saw Tonks standing before him, in the Nurses' uniform.

"Tonks! What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed.

"My god Harry, what is it with you and getting beaten up this year?" she asked, referring to the Malfoy-on-the-train incident at the beginning of the school year.

"I didn't get beat up. As far as I see it, I'm the one who won." he scoffed.

"Right, you won when your girlfriend had to step in and save you both." she retorted. "You lay there until I tell you to get up. I'm not Madam Pomfrey, so you're going to need all the rest you can get to heal those wounds up."

"Can't you just-?"

"Your opponent was a muggle, and he has to deal with healing over time. That's how you'll deal too."

Reluctantly, he lied down on the bed and stayed there until Tonks walked out of the room. He sat up and stretched out his arms in front of him. He stared outside of the window for a while, and didn't notice Tonks walk in with a file in her hands.

"This," she said, handing it to him, "Is your homework."

"Thanks." he said, and made his way towards the door. When he had a foot out of the doorway, he stopped and asked "Do you think that she's angry?"

"I honestly can't say, Harry." she told him apologetically.

Harry nodded in acceptance and left without another word. His walk back home was slow, he was still sore from the fight. It seemed like hours had passed by when he reached the apartment complex. As he walked up the stairs, he passed the door to Haruhi's apartment, and thought for a moment about knocking on it. He tapped fairly lightly on the door,

''Haruhi? It's Harry.."

When Haruhi opened the door, she did not look at him "Hi." He took her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I swear, I didn't start it." he repeated. Haruhi put one arm around his back.

"I know. I saw you two from the window."

"Then why are you so angry?"

"Because of all the crap that I'm going to get at school tomorrow. "Man Haruhi! Guess you're not such a wimp after all!" Followed by a painful punch in the shoulder." she interrupted. Harry didn't reply to her, she let out a sigh "Are you hurt too badly?" she asked, examining the bruise on his face.

"I'm fine. I can take a punch." He said, and kissed her finger tips.

"Haruhi, who is it?" she heard Tadashi ask over the sound of the stove.

"Who do you think it is?" she hissed.

"Well, come in and eat."

"You can't _make _me come inside."

"I can, and I will. Get your ass in here before I do."

"You stingy old fart..." she grumbled. "Harry, I don't think that it's really a good idea for you to-"

"No, it's fine. I'm not in much of a mood to see him either." he said before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He unlocked his own apartment door and quickly closed it behind him. Haruhi turned around and glared at Tadashi. She sat down and tapped her fingers on the table.

"Here." he said simply, handing her a bowl of ramen. "It got cold, so I just re-heated it for you."

Haruhi tasted it, adding "You made it better too." while staring at him. He gave her a little smile and ate his own sandwich in silence.

"You're out of milk." Tadashi said after a while.

"..Oh well. I'll just wait until Sunday."

"Why? Tadashi asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're really going to wait for the rest of the week to pass to go to the store and buy a carton of milk?"

"That's when all the good deals are."

"Then _I'll_ buy it. You're almost done, we can leave soon." He said as she was about to eat the last bite.

"Ugh. Fine." she grumbled. "Let's go." she said, and put her bowl in the sink, rinsing it a little so it wouldn't be difficult to clean later.

The two of them walked to the store quickly, as it was a bit chilly outside. Tadashi held the bag with the carton of milk as they walked home. The two of them noticed a man following them, so they cut corners every now and then, making their journey home much longer. After a while, Haruhi turned around and snapped.

"Can I ask _why _you're following us?" she said

"My, my. You're a fiesty one, ain't ya?" The man was wearing sunglasses and had a grey sweater. He raised one eyebrow at the two, and and glared at Haruhi in particular.

"Hey, leave her alone." Tadashi said irritably.

"Her? You know, s'always the crossdressin' ones that get more clients." the man said, pinching Haruhi's cheek. "With a bit of work... you could be-"

Tadashi punched him in the face, "I said, leave her the fuck alone, you piece of shit." The man got up, wiped his mouth and turned his attention to Tadashi.

"Hey, s'not very nice to be callin' people pieces of shit. I was havin' a conversation with the young lady here, and-" Haruhi kicked him in the crotch, took Tadashi's hand, and ran. The man ran after them. The cut through alleyways and streets, but they couldn't lose him. He sped up towards them and grabbed Haruhi's arm.

"That was a bad idea, sweetheart. Now you're going to have to be punished."

"Get your damn paws OFF of her!" Tadashi yelled. He raised his fist towards the man, but the man punched him fist, sending Tadashi to the ground. He kicked Tadashi's face, and tightly lifted up Haruhi by the waist.

"Onii-san!" she screamed, kicking around to get free.

"Ha..ruhi.." Tadashi croaked

"ONII-SAN!" she yelled, kicking in screaming in her captors arms.

"HARUHI!" Tadashi immediately got up, oblivious to the black dots he started seeing. He ran after her, shaking of the drowsy feeling he was getting. Didn't work. He stopped to catch his breath, hearing the echoes of her screams fading in the distance. His eyelids were getting very heavy.

Tadashi woke up in a hospital bed, an I.V. connected to his arm, and a thick bandage covering his left jaw and cheek. He looked around the room, looking for Haruhi by his bed. He winced slightly at the sudden pain in the stomach.

"Haruhi..." he whispered. A voice answered.

"The police told us they found you from an anonymous phone call." Akane said quietly.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"The police are still looking. The person who called saw them go down Ichira street, but then disappeared."

"WHAT?" Tadashi roared. "No, no, no no no no! I have to find her!" he slowly pulled the needle out of his arm, shivering for a little and jumped out of the bed. He gently peeled the bandage off of his cheek.

"How are you going to find her?" Akane cried "They could be hours away by now!"

"I'll FIND her!" He yelled, ran through the door, leaving Akane sitting in her chair, looking down.

"You'd better." she said, clenching her fist.

Tadashi ran down the first alley he saw that was closest to where Haruhi was taken. "Where the hell is she?" he cried, frantically turning his head He searched for what he thought was 15 minutes when he heard a noise. He heard a girl screaming. It was very faint, but he could still hear it.

"Tada-nii! Tada-nii, where are you?"

Tadashi widened his eyes. "Haruhi?"

"Onii-san!"

"HARUHI!" Tadashi ran towards the voice "HARUHI! HARUHI! HARUHI!"

He stopped when he saw the shadow of an injured girl behind a streetlamp.

"Haruhi?" he croaked

"O-Onii-san?"

The face of the girl emerged from the shadows. Her shirt was torn and was wet from little spots of blood and sweat. Blood was dripping from her right eye, and she was limping. Tadashi gasped and ran to hug her, practically choking her.

"O-Onii..." she whimpered

"Shh, I'm here now. It's okay, I'll get you to the hospital." he said.

"I need... a new uniform" she let out a small smile. Tadashi's eyes were drowning with tears. "Where's Harry?" she asked

"I don't know." Tadashi he said and heard a little ring from his cell phone. He supported Haruhi with his arm while he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"You find her yet?"_

"Kiyoshi?"

_"Yes it's Kiyoshi, now did you find her yet?"_

"Yeah, I found her. But she needs a doctor fast. Go to the four-way intersection off of Kuroneko street."

Kiyoshi hung up the phone. Tadashi held Haruhi tighter so she wouldn't fall. "What happened after he ran?"

"I..don't really know. It was all kind of a blur. But I guess that's mainly because off.." she trailed off, the right side of her face twitched "I remember getting thrown down, then kicked in the leg. I kicked him in the crotch again and at one point spat on his face."

"Don't rely on the kicking part too much. That just makes us pissed off."

"No, he was sobbing after. I didn't want to stay and see what happened after he got over it, so I limped back to where he left you... and you weren't there." Tadashi felt a pang of guilt shoot through his entire body.

"I passed out. Police got an anonymous phone call and I got sent to the hospital." he said stiffly. The two of the heard the low growl of a car engine and the saw a bright light flash in their faces. Kiyoshi rolled down the passenger window and told them sternly, "Get in." Tadashi first put Haruhi and the backseat, and climbed in as well.

"Thanks... for the ride.. Onii-chan." she said quietly, before she let her eyelids get too heavy to hold up.

"Don't mention it." Kiyoshi said.

She woke up in a hospital room, with something covering her right eye. She touched it softly, to find a cloth bandage. She sighed and looked around the room. The sleeping body's of Akane, Ryuu, Kiyoshi- his blonde hair peeking out from underneath his hood- Tadashi and Ranka. Someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Harry, who immedeatly hugged her.

"Who told you?" she asked touching his back gently.

"Your father.

She smiled faintly and put her head back on the pillow. A nurse walked in the room carrying a clip board.

"Fujioka-san? Are you in any pain?" she asked

"A little, but not that much."

"That's good. But I'm afraid I have some bad news about your injuries.."

"Why, what happened?" Haruhi asked

"You're right leg has been severlely damaged, and you will have be in a cast for at least two months."

"Really? That's not so bad."

"Yes, but your eye.."

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry Fujioka-san." Haruhi didn't have to hear anymore to know what had happened. She already knew that there would have been damage to her eye in some form, but didn't expect the news to be so unpleasant when she heard it for herself.

"Well then, I guess there's nothing left to do." Haruhi said. "I'll get used to wearing an eyepatch eventually..."

"I'm very sorry." The nurse said sadly. She bowed to Haruhi then left the room. Haruhi looked down and Harry stroked her cheek.

"What is it?"

Haruhi pointed to her left eye. "Would it be creepy if I only looked at you with one eye?

Harry squeezed her hand tighter, nearly on the verge of crying. "You're still so beautiful." he said.

"Is that all the reaction you're going to have?" Akane asked, tired of pretending to sleep.

"I thought you were sleeping." Haruhi said

"At least cry a little bit! You're only gonna have one eye for goddamn sake!" Akane cried

"What's the point of crying?" Haruhi asked

"What's the point-? You know what Haruhi?"

"No I don't know what. Please tell me, Onee-san." Haruhi, getting slightly angry

"YOU STUPID LITTLE KUMQUAT!" Akane yelled then trampled out of the room.

"What's she going on about?" Tadashi yawned. Ryuu rubbed his eyes. Ranka shifted in his sleep. Kiyoshi stared at Harry, who stared back at him. Kiyoshi's eyes were barely noticeable from the darkness that his hood gave.

"My eyes are prettier." Kiyoshi said.

Haruhi sighed disapprovingly. "The one person in the room who knows the real value of having both eyes, and he uses it as an insult."

"What do you mean"?" Kiyoshi asked

"I'm going to have to start wearing an eyepatch." Haruhi said.

"There's nothing we can do?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I doubt it." Haruhi said tiredly. Tadashi and Haruhi began to have their own conversation, leaving Harry feeling left out.

"You looked pretty sexy as a damsel in distress." Kiyoshi laid his head back.

Tadashi grabbed Kiyoshi by the shirt collar. "Wanna try that again?"

Kiyoshi smirked "What're you gonna do, threaten me to death?"

"Oh, quit it. The both of you." Ranka said. Ranka hugged his daughter for dear life. "Are you okay?"

"Hai. Otou-san."

Ranka kissed her forehead. "Harry, thank you so much for coming." he said.

Haruhi opened a pudding cup on the side table. Everybody stared at her in awe. "I have a sugar craving. Problem?" she asked darkly. Everybody shook their heads.

The nurse walked in the room again. "I'm sorry for intruding again. Fujioka-san, may I please speak with you outside?" she asked Ranka. He nodded and walked out of the room with her, gently closing the door behind him.

"So... who's the dude?" Kiyoshi asked, eying Harry with eagle eyes.

"Haruhi's boyfriend." Ryuu said boredly.

"I don't think so." Kiyoshi said.

"It's not your choice to tell me who to date." Haruhi said

"I can't beleive this. You're the one that promised that-"

"When we were _kids. _Grow up, Onii-chan." she said.

"Kiyoshi." Ryuu said sternly. "Haruhi can make her own decisions without her elder cousin's consent. This is between you two," he said, looking at Haruhi and Kiyoshi. "Feel better, Haruhi." he said, ruffling her hair, then left.

"Harry, you should probably go too." she said quietly. Harry looked at her anxiously.

"Positive?" she nodded. He leaned in to give her a loving kiss- much to Kiyoshi and Tadashi's discomfort- and lingered on for just a few more moments to piss off Tadashi before kissing her cheek then taking his leave.

"Why him?" Kiyoshi asked, moving closer to her. "He's so... so-"

"It was my choice. If you're so angry about it, then I'm sorry."

"But...but you told us that.."

"_Onii_-chan," Haruhi said, tugging on his shirt "I'm in love with him."

Kiyoshi looked down "They lied to me."

Tadashi rolled his eyes, "Oh, stop with the melodramatic performance. Akane's not outside anymore."

"Hmm.. Wish I knew that earlier." He said, frowning. He leaned in to whisper something in Haruhi's ear, "Go out with whoever you want. I don't give a damn." he said, sticking his tongue out at her.

Haruhi blinked confusedly, "But...you just said..."

Kiyoshi scoffed, "Please. Akane's used to the dramatic, traumatized Kiyoshi who became a pessimistic fool after his goldfish was savagely _murdured." _he glared at Tadashi, then looked back at Haruhi "It's fun to watch her try to play Therapist. Ryuu's probably going to tell her all about what I said, then I'm going to play along when she confronts me about it and try's to "help me get through it." He said, rather proud of his scheme.

Haruhi rolled her eyes "It's really sad how Tadashi's more mature than you are."

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want a candy bar?" Tadashi asked. Kiyoshi shook his head. "Fine then, suit yourself." He stuck out his tongue and closed the door gently. Kiyoshi looked at Haruhi

"You're still cute even with one eye." He said, and kissed her forehead. The corner of her mouth rose up a bit, and Haruhi gestured for him to sit on the bed with her.

"Did you bring cards?"

"What kind of Kiyoshi would I be if I didn't?" he asked, and pulled out his deck of cards from his pocket. The two of the were half-way into a game of B.S. when Akane stomped into the room, fuming.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

"Please, I was telling you the truth!" a man'c voice said. He looked exactly like Ryuu, but was different.

"Masayuki?" Kiyoshi asked. "Akane, he sucks ass at lying. Whatever he's saying, you should believe him."

"Akane, he doesn't look like a jackass." Haruhi whispered.

"Wait, what?" Masayuki "I've never even met Akane before today."

"YOU _DARE_ FORGET ME YOU SON OF A BITCH?" Akane roared

"I'm terribly sorry, the person who you've met would be Kohaku. He poses as me sometimes to ruin my life because we hate each other with a burning passion. But, I must tell you that he is rather brilliant. Not many people can create robots that resemble humans _and _aren't destructive at the same time."

"So..but I thought….then….TRIPLETS?" Akane cried.

"So you're not a jackass?" Haruhi pointed to a space "It that a muffin? IS THAT A MUFFIN?" she giggled

"Oh crap, I've been leaning on the painkiller button. No wonder she's hallucinating." Kiyoshi stood up

"Kii-nii….when'd you dye you're eyes red? I liked'em better when they were green." Haruhi whined put her hands on his cheeks, squishing his face with her fingers.

"I'll change them."

Tadashi walked into the room. "Masa-neko!" he yelled

"No "I missed you Onii-san" or anything?" Masayuki said

"Don't play innocent with me! Both me and Ryuu know what you did!"

"What did I do?"

Tadashi whispered something into his ear, and Masayuki held back laughter.

"Are you serious? A, I haven't even been in the country for the past two weeks. B, do I seem like the type of person to do something so amateurish? Please. Go ask Kohaku."

"Kohaku… where've I heard that name before…?" Tadashi put his fingers on his chin like he was a detective.

"Wow, you forgot your own bro- TSUMIBITO!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "I HAVE TO GET HIM! I HAVE TO GET HIM! NO! LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" she kicked and screamed, held back by Kiyoshi's strong grip. He hugged her tightly, keeping her on the bed.

"It's okay, Tsumibito's fine. But if you hurt yourself anymore he wont be, so you have to calm down." He stroked the back of her neck. She buried her face in the bed sheets, and let out a muffled scream.

"YOSH! Akane oba-san's on it!" Akane ran out of the room, a rocket trail of smoke behind her.

"Tsumi….Tsumi…..bito.." she whispered

"It's alright, Akane went to get him." Tadashi patted her back.

"But still…" Haruhi said.

"It's okay. Uh... Guys can you leave for a sec? I have to talk to Haruhi for something." Tadashi asked. The two brothers left, rather confused. Tadashi closed the curtain of the hospital room window.

"Haruhi…"

"What is it?"

He put his head on her shoulder and she patted him on the back comfortingly.

"None of this would have started if it wasn't for me." He said

"What are you talking about?"

"I should have listened to you. It was so stupid... so stupid!"

"Onii-san..."

"How can I say I love you know, huh? How am I supposed to go on with the fact that I couldn't even protect when something like that happened?"

"Onii-chan..that's not what love is. Love is when you care about somebody so much, that you would risk anything to keep them safe." she said, gently stroking the bruise on his face from her kidnapped kicking him. "It's when you get hurt, and you know that you'll be able to count on somebody to comfort you."

"Since when do you know so much about love?"

"When you loose a mother..it's not something you forget."

Tadashi frowned. "I'm sorry, Haruhi..I didn't mean to-"

"Stop...Just..just stop."

**20 minutes later**

Akane tip-toed into the room, "Haruhi?" she crooned. "I've got something for you."

"What is it?" Haruhi asked. Akane held up Tsumibito and handed him to Haruhi, who was clearly very happy.

"Thanks, Onee-chan!" Haruhi said gleefully.

"No problem. Oh, Tadashi's outside. He looks pretty down."

"Don't ask."

A different nurse than before walked into the room.

"Fujioka-san? Are you feeling any better?" She asked kindly, Haruhi gave her a nod. "I'm sorry, but would you be able to leave for a little bit? I have to change her bandages." she asked Akane.

"It's fine." she said, before exiting the room. The Nurse went into the room with a cart with medical supplies and crutches on the bottom. Akane saw Tadashi on the bench, his head on his hands, slouching. "You seem down. Have a fruit snack." Akane said, holding out the fruit snack bag in front of her so he could take one.

Tadashi let out a small sigh "Is Haruhi gonna be okay?" She put her arm down, and sat beside him.

"Haruhi's a strong girl, Tadashi. You know that. Of course she's going to be okay."

"Akane, Haruhi just lost her _eye. _She has broken bones and that bastard probably...he probably..." he growled, clenching his fist.

"Tadashi... the doctors have ways for checking for rape. Haruhi wasn't violated. You can relax."

Tadashi just grumbled and looked the other way "She's going to pick Kiyoshi. I know it."

"You know that she loves Harry." Akane said "It's not your place to decide who she's going to pick. The Elders shouldn't even get the right to do that."

"Yeah..but out of me or Kiyoshi, who do you think has a higher chance of winning?"

"This isn't a game. Especially when Haruhi only has a little while left before the Elders start their plans."

"What plans?"

"Well..." Akane trailed off "I don't know much about the actual plans.. but I know what's definitely going to happen.." She said, confusing her own self just a bit.

"Akane?" Tadashi asked suspiciously.

She sighed "Haruhi's supposed to be what the Elder's are calling "Blending." But the thing is everyone else "like" Haruhi isn't.. here right now, and they're probably not coming back for a while now. She's definitely going to feel alone, I mean really alone. Probably the only one who will understand is Tsumi-kun..."

Tadashi groaned "Not the damn doll again. I'm telling you, it can't talk, and it never will talk."

"Well, it's a secret, but in their past lives, Haruhi and Tsumbito... were... they were.." she started to whisper "Lovers." Tadashi raised an eyebrow, but his heart began to beat faster. "Time and death warped their places in life. Tsumbito's soul couldn't find a body to dwell inside of, so it..._he_ had to reside in an object. That's why Haruhi's so partial to him. They have this... special mental connection."

"Thanks for the creepy good-for-nothing crap. Now answer the question."

"I would've answered it if you let me finish my story first!" she said

"It was a damn story? I've wasted my time listening to this and you were making it up as you went along."

Akane looked up and smiled brightly "Your fault for being a gullible, blithering idiot when it comes to Haruhi."

Tadashi slapped his forehead "So what's this about blending?"

"One person every five generations is supposed to be like her. And none of the others are dead, but they are in a very deep sleep."

"That's what this thing does? Extends your life?"

"We both know what happens when we-"

Kiyoshi put his hand on Akane's shoulder "Enough."

"Don't cry, I'm here now. Where's Haruhi?" A soothing voice said. Akane turned around first. She gasped at who she saw, Watanabe. Watanabe had dark brown eyes, and always seemed to be smiling. He wore a simple, black kimono; similar to Gorou.

"Haruhi's getting her bandages changed." Kiyoshi said. Tadashi slowly waved his hand infront of Akane's face.

"Oh. Well, I brought her a get-well card. What happened to-"

"Don't ask." Tadashi interrupted, "It's a long story."

"What _did_ happen anyway?" Kiyoshi asked

"What the hell did I just say?" Tadashi hissed, pushing Kiyoshi away from him. "Are you _trying_ to piss me off?"

"Obviously not, moron. I was just asking a question." Kiyoshi retorted. "Now back off and calm the hell down." He pushed Tadashi away just as he did to him. Akane and Watanabe just let the argument go on, and sat on the bench outside of Haruhi's room.

"So.. How've you been?" Akane asked, twiddling her thumbs. "I haven't um.. haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I've been...I've been busy. So how's Haruhi doing? Nobody told me what happened so I just-"

"It's better that you hear it from Haruhi." Akane stated simply. "It's a fragile situation."

"How bad is it?"

"Alright, I'm all finished. You three can come back in now." The nurse said, not knowing that Watanabe had joined the group. She kept the door open on her way out of the room. The four of them walked into the room slowly. Kiyoshi closed the door behind him as he was the last one in.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked, sitting up in her bed.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should just come back when somebody I know is maimed." Watanabe snorted. "When's the eyepatch coming off, kiddo?" He asked, ruffling her hair. There was a painfully long silence after he asked Haruhi that question, including all of them but Watanabe moving their eyes across the room awkwardly. The silence just seemed to grow longer as the number of times the clock went _.. _"I...see..." He said finally. "And the cast?"

"Couple months." Haruhi said. "So..I have crutches now, and I'm leaving this room because it's getting cramped and stuffy in here. Who would like to join me?"

"Crutches? Haruhi, I don't think that you should be using a wheelchair by yourself, let alone using-" Akane said

"You are not the nurse. That lady that was in here before is the nurse and she helped me get changed out of the hospital gown, and into pajamas so I can walk freely."

"That's not exactly what I was worried about." Akane muttered as Haruhi was slowly getting prepared.

"Why are you two so silent?" she quickly looked Tadashi and Kiyoshi while trying to get up on her crutches. Before Akane could move a step towards her, she stopped her, "No, I can learn how to do this on my own." she assured. Haruhi stumbled a bit, but soon got the hang of being able to walk with the support of the crutches. "That offer for the walk wont be available forever. Are you guys coming with me?" The group nodded and followed Haruhi to her destination. After about six minutes, they arrived at a wide window which infront of it was a tree. Hidden in the branches was a tiny birds nest which housed a small, blue, bird. Haruhi opened the window, stuck out her hand to the bird, which hopped on the finger.

"This is my friend." Haruhi showed the tiny bird to them. "She." Haruhi told them.

"Aww, she's so pretty." Akane said

"What's her name?" Watanabe asked

"She doesn't know." Haruhi said

"You didn't name her yourself?" Akane asked

"I asked her if she wanted help figuring out what her name was, but she said no."

"You speak bird?" Tadashi asked

"You could say that." Haruhi stroked the birds back. The tiny bird chirped and tilted it's head.

* * *

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Birdie-chan. Tadashi, take Haruhi to the cafeteria. We three will go find Ryuu, Masayuki and Ranka-papa." Akane said. Tadashi took Haruhi's arm in his and walked her in a different direction. The bird flew from her finger and back to her nest. Haruhi waved at the bird, stumbling a bit as she tried to keep up with his pace

"Nii-sama, I can't go that fast with crutches." She pulled him back. He turned around and put his arm under hers and around her back, to help her walk.

"Just let me ask one question."

"What?"

"If you weren't in love with-"

"You have a bigger chance."

Tadashi blinked "How did you-?"

"I heard you and Onee-chan out in the hall."

"E-Everything?"

"Just the part about me choosing you or Kii-Nii." She said reassuringly, while thinking: **He's so gullible. **

"I'll catch up with you later. I just have to take care of something."

"Promise you won't run off again?" he said, still holding her tightly.

"I promise."

"Then come down in ten minutes, okay?"

"Yeah." Haruhi went back to the window and opened it without a sound. She let the tiny winged animal hop on her finger and pat it's head lightly. "Guess what?" she asked

The bird chirped and cocked her head towards Haruhi.

"You already know?"

The bird sang once more and hopped up and down impatiently, as if saying, 'don't insult me.' Then it chirped something else, much more excitedly.

"You found a way out of this curse? Why didn't you tell me you found a way out?"

The bird fluffed up it's feathers smugly

"Ok then, I'll help you. But I'll stop by when i'm not being bombarded by my family, alright?"

The small bird nodded and flew out of the window. "What the hell was that?" Haruhi heard a soft voice behind her say

Shei turned around and stared at Kiyoshi. "Nooothing."

"Sure didn't look like nothing. Now what does that bird know about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, Haruhi. I heard the very beginning of you little conversation too. What does the damn bird know?"

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

"I'm not Tadashi. Now what does it-"

"What you guys have been hiding from me." she said darkly

"That's alot of things." he said and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you're hiding too." she said, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"You use me to get Tada-nii's attention." she said blankly.

"How'd you find out?"

"I'm super observant." she said.

"Yeah? I'm even more so. You stayed up pretty late last night, and put on Ranka-papa's cover up so nobody would notice."

"You took up guitar recently. And you're left-handed."

"Ranka-papa caught you and told me about it."

"You have callus on your right hand-finger tips, but not the thumb."

"Nice...You bitch!"

"What did I do?" Haruhi asked

"You changed the subject! Now what does that bird know about?"

"Well, she can hear people's thoughts so..."

"Mm-hmm?"

"I heard Tada-nii and Onee-chan outside in the hall."

"Wh-What all did you hear?"

"Oh, just about everything." Haruhi said.

Kiyoshi sighed. "Well, you were bound to find out sooner or later."

"You're damn right I was. Now can I ask you something?"

"What?"

Haruhi slowly sat down, keeping her crutches next to her. "Tada-nii doesn't think i'm going to be okay." Kiyoshi sat down next to her, and pat her back comfotingly.

"That wasn't a question." Haruhi looked at him blankly "Tadashi just misses the relationship you two had all those years ago."

"What about it?" she mumbled

"You guys used to sleep in the same bed!"

"..."

"I remember how Ichirou got so mad when you guys did that. "You don't know anything about what a man wants from a woman." he always used to say." he said, laughing at the memory "That's not something a four year old should have to hear."

"Why are you bringing all this up?"

He ignored her question, but she asked another.

"Why did you care?"

He blushed a little "It should have been obvious."

Haruhi blushed too. "Th-thank you?"

Kiyoshi laughed nervously. "You say it like you like me."

"Keep holding on to that dream." Haruhi stuck her nose up.

"Hey Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't take me seriously..I'm just talking hypothetically..."

"Yeah?"

"If you had to marry me...do you think you would grow to love me? In a romantic way, that is.."

"Naaaannnni? Is Onii-chan falling for me?" she asked jokingly

"Well, we might get married."

"No we won't." she said firmly "It's not the Elder's choice who I marry."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not. Otou-san chose to marry Oka-san."

"You're mom's maiden name was Fujioka. Fujioka, Kotoko. You're parents didn't know that their meeting was planned, and they fell in love with each other."

Haruhi lowered her head. "You're wrong."

"Beleive it or not...the Elder's actually do care about things like love."

"Shut up."

"They're actually not that bad."

"Of _course_ they aren't. I've got to go." She got up slowly

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm hungry and I haven't eaten anything since that pudding cup." she said

"Well then. But seriously, would you grow to love me, if we had to get married?"

Haruhi looked away. Kiyoshi got up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Answer me."

"Mr. I'm-already-in-love!" Haruhi yelled back, desperately fighting the urge to say, "What do you see in him, anyway?"

"Tadashi hates me. At least you're my friend. Besides, he _pushes_ you to be with him. I would give you as long as you needed to get used to the fact that we have no choice but to reproduce together."

"Excuse me?"

"Reproduce, as in sexual intercourse. You know, cherries, whipped cream, tasting and licking _things_, what they make porn out of. Why are you staring at me so weird?"

"You're a pervert. You're a dirty, sick, pervert." Haruhi felt a hand on her shoulder and a burning glare on her back. She turned her head to see a very furious Tadashi.

"You promised you'd be down in ten minutes." he told her, trying to keep his cool.

"I was just talking to Kii-nii. Your brother has a sick mind, you know." Haruhi grimaced.

Kiyoshi rolled his eyes at that statement "Oh please, you act like Tadashi's a perfect angel when it comes to that. I'd rather be a perv who just thinks about things, rather than a perv who doesn't have the self-control to keep his hands off of his own baby cousi-"

That earned him an exceptionally hard punch in the gut. "That's _enough _out of you." Tadashi said.

"Well, I'm going back to the room.." she said. "That's going to hurt in the morning." Haruhi advised Kiyoshi.

* * *

**Constructive criticism please :D Have a very nice day. **


	18. Chapter 18

**July, 21, 2011**

**If you have a better idea for the name for "Blending" then please message me and tell me, because blending sounds like~ **

* * *

Hunny never touched the slice of cake in front of him "I want Haru-chan to come back." he said simply, something that was on all of the Host's minds. They all tried to visit Haruhi as much as they could, but the Nurses at the hospital were very stubborn about the "Family Only" visiting rules at certain hours of the day, and because the Host Club was not a School-Funded club, they had to keep raising funds to pay for refreshments and things like that. Mori sat still, but his face showed even less emotion than usual. It was hard to tell that he was even breathing. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting quietly on a couch, a habit they had formed in the past week while waiting for the guests to arrive.

"We should visit her today." Hikaru requested

"Visit her or _try_ to visit her?" Kaoru said. Hikaru slouched in defeated agreement. "It's not fair. She was on crutches just a few days ago. What happened?"

"Headaches for a person who recently had an extremely severe injury to anywhere near the brain is not something that should be taken lightly, Kaoru." Kyouya said, typing compulsively away at his laptop.

~~~~~~~~~~~ AT HOGWARTS

Ron kept the drawing of Harry and Haruhi on his bedside table, not really knowing what to do with it.

He had been staring at the drawing for a few days now, and it had changed very much. Harry's arms were still around Haruhi, but the two of them seemed closer than they were before, and somehow there was an eyepatch covering Haruhi's right eye. Ron figured it was somebody playing a joke on him, but everybody else seemed as surprised by what happened as he was. In Ron's next letter to Harry, he asked him about it, to which Harry responded, "What drawing?"

"Creepy.." Ron shuddered

~~~~~~~~AT THE HOSPITAL

Harry and Haruhi were casually talking, him sitting by her hospital bed, the occasional kiss happening. The two of them were finally allowed some time together through all of the chaos of her family. Just when the two of them were having their conversation, a pair of red-headed twins walked into the room. "Oi, Harry." Fred said

"What is it?"

"Skeeter.'s at it again." George said darkly "You haven't even been in England yet she still has the audacity to write this damn column about you." Harry twitched "Don't ask about Hermione's discussion with her, Rita's got diplomatic immunity now."

"Huh?" Haruhi said

"Some journalist in England. She's been on Harry's case since he was fourteen because he got entered in some competion he was too young for. She's the nosiest little wench out there." Fred said

"So what's she done?" Harry asked. Fred and George held up a copy of the _Prophet_ to his face. Harry was white as a ghost first, then normal when he realised the twins had put a charm on the paper so the pictures wouldn't move, then became white again when he focused his eyes on the real problem. He saw a picture of him and Haruhi walking home from school on his first day and and article next to it.

**HARRY POTTER: LOVE SCANDAL WITH MUGGLE?**

_Young Harry Potter, 16, was seen walking with another student from his new school with dreamy eyes, sparkling like unicorn's blood, and his face as red as a pixies tongue-_

Harry stopped there. He crumpled up the paper and threw it into a trashcan violently. Haruhi stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"You two leave." he pointed to Fred and George. They nodded and closed the door behind them.

"Unicorn's blood?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Haruhi," he said, taking her hands in his, "There''s something I've got to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"Now, you've got to keep an open mind about this. No matter what, I'm still the Harry that you love, understand?"

"Harry, you're scaring me now."

Harry leaned in close to Haruhi, barely an inch away from her. Into her ear, he whispered three words,

"I'm a wizard."

Haruhi blinked, then took a deep breath. "I really wish you didn't tell me that."

Harry's heart nearly stopped, he put his lips together tightly, afraid that he might scream if he didn't. "*ahem*.. Oh?"

"Because.. I was waiting for the right time to tell you.. my.. secret."

Harry didn't know wether to be happy or devastated. Haruhi had accepted one of his darkest secrets (to the Muggle world) but had possibly even darker secrets of her own? He pulled himself together, and finally had the courage to say,

"I just told you I'm a wizard."

"And I need to tell you that I can sort of read minds."

"What?"

"Hey, that works." she said smugly, approving the way she handled that situation. Harry took a few more deep breaths, before sitting on the bed, next to Haruhi and holding her close.

"You aren't scared?"

"You should be scared." Haruhi said cooly. Harry paused. "I'm kidding, I can't control it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But somehow it nearly always works with animals."

Harry swallowed, trying to ease the tension in his throat, "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah... Unicorn blood shines? Wait, no, what's a muggle?"

"Non-magic people. Unicorn blood is silver blood, it's.. pure." he said, recalling that very unpleasant detention he earned in his first year at Hogwarts.

"Tell me more."

"Well.." Harry said, putting his arm around her. "In the Wizarding world, all the pictures move. That newspaper just had a muggle-friendly charm on it. And my school was... "he leaned in close to whisper to her, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He got off of the bed when he heard footsteps, and innocently sat in the chair. " I have a wand you know." he said quietly. "I'll try to find magic that I can show you that wont get me arrested."

"What?"

"It's a long story."

"Your secret is so much cooler." She whispered back. Harry was about to kiss her when the door was opened violently, followed by a:

"Haruhi!" coming from four very loud voices.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were coming today."

"Haru-chan we missed you!" Hunny cried and ran to hug her "We're sorry we couldn't come sooner!"

"It's alright sempai." Haruhi said, patting his back. Kaoru was hesitant about entering the room, as he knew perfectly well that Harry didn't like him, and that probably meant that he was in for a very awkward time.

Harry whispered to Haruhi, "Do I have to be here for this? I don't like the guy from that time one bit."

Haruhi laughed a bit, "He can tell."

"So?"

"Please stay. I'm going to leave soon, anyway."

"Where?"

"Cafeteria." Haruhi said "They'll never eat cafeteria food."

"How are you feeling Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"I feel great. Why do you ask?"

"Well... the um-"

"Yes?"

"With the..er-"

"Uh-huh?"

Hikaru was saved by a little toddler with her hair in pigtails, running into the room. She had brown hair and eyes that mimicked Haruhi's. She was wearing pink overalls over a white shirt and white velcrow sneakers with rainbow polkadots

"Nee...chan." she said in her soprano voice. She ran to Haruhi, who lifted her up off the ground into her arms.

"Sango-chan~!." she said and kissed the little girl's cheek

"Haruhi, who's this little cutie?" Tamaki asked with stars in his eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru shaked raddles in their hands.

"She's my cousin, her name's Sango." Haruhi said happily

"She's absolutely adorable!" Hunny squealed with a flowery blackround. Mori nodded. Kyouya scoffed.

"Nee..chan... Tsumi-nii wont share the candy.." she said quietly and held up Tsumi-kun, who was miraculously wrapping his arms around himself to keep a candy bar close to himself.

"Tsumibito..." Haruhi leaned in close to the doll and whispered something in his ear. Tamaki, Hunny, Mori and Kyouya just stared. Kaoru and Hikaru tried not to pay attention.

**What in the name of hell?** they all thought. Yep, even Mori.

Tsumibito's arms untangled (the host's thought that it was Haruhi's tapping his head that made it move) and the candy bar dropped to the floor "See, now was that so hard?" Haruhi said and kissed his forehead.

"Pummee down." Sango squeaked and Haruhi put her on the ground gently. Sango picked up the candy bar, handed Tsumibito to Haruhi and sat down on the ground. Sango nodded and her eyes turned to Harry.

"Sango know you?" she asked.

"Sango-chan, this is Harry." Haruhi said, the translated the opposite to Harry. Sango waved violently to Harry, who waved back at her.

"Ok, Sango. What I want you to do is wait right here while I go get your mom okay?" Haruhi said

"Sango no know these people." Sango whined

"You wanna come with me then?" Haruhi asked

"Will Nii-chan come too?" Sango asked. Haruhi nodded. Sango smiled and ran at Harry who picked her up before she broke her jaw on his knee.

"What do I do now? I don't know how to handle kids."

"Follow me." Haruhi said and hopped out the door on her crutches. Harry trailed behind her quickly.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To find Sango's mom."

"You guys look like different age-replicas of each other." Harry asked

"We get that alot." Haruhi said and scratched her foot with her crutch

"Haruhi!" came a voice running at them

"Obaa-san!" Haruhi cried

"Why are you up? You shouldn't be up!" Kasumi shrieked "SANGO! MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!"

She quickly took Sango from Haruhi and kissed her forehead, Sango let out a little giggle. Kasumi was a tall, slender woman with silky brown hair that went down halfway down her back. She had bright blue eyes just like Akane. Kasumi was wearing dress pants with black ballet flat shoes and a thin sweater over her shirt. Her hair was tied up in a tight ponytail, restricting a single strand from going astray. Her bangs were held up with a bobby pin, so she could get work done without having to shake her head or blow hair out of her eyes.

"Obaa-san..." Haruhi said "Ah! Obaa-san, this is Potter, Harry-san."

Harry bowed as Haruhi had taught him a few greetings. "Ohiyo."

"Ohiyo! So you're the famous Harry everybody's talking about?" Kasumi asked. Harry stared and looked at Haruhi with a pleading face.

"Obaa-san, he doesn't know how to speak Japanese that much." Haruhi explained to her aunt.

"Oh." Kasumi said. She gave Haruhi a very warm hug and a kiss on the forehead, "You get better, okay? It's a long drive home, so we're leaving now. Bye!"

"Okay" Haruhi sighed "I'm going back to the room. I don't feel like eating anymore." she told Harry.

"You have another headache." he said, taking hold of her arm.

"No, I'm just not feeling that up to going all the way to the cafeteria, eating crappy food, then coming back. I haven't talked to the Hosts in a while so.."

Harry glanced at the clock, "Look, I have to go soon, but I'll be back tomorrow, alright? Right after school ends"

"School! How've you been getting by?"

"Remedial classes." Harry said, giving her a quick kiss when nobody was looking. "Okay, I have to go now-"

"Don't leave."

"Well I have something to do and you can't exactly come with me now can you?" he asked and kissed her forehead "I'll be right back. I just need to take care of something really important."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." he said and pecked her on the lips before heading for the exit. Haruhi let out a low sigh as she made her way back to her room, thinking that it was probably time to stop avoiding the Host Club. Harry dragged George and Fred in a corner of the hospital where he was sure they wouldn't be followed, and was out of viewpoint from the security cameras.

"What are we doing?" they asked as he hung his jacket in the closet.

"One of you is Apparating with me to England. Dumbledore wants me for something."

"No! We've been taking you there all week! We haven't even been able to get a get well card for Haruhi!" they whined

"And _you _guys are the ones telling me to use my magic. " Harry rolled his eyes at them.

"Harry, Haruhi's a muggle. It would just be in extremely bad taste if we just conjured up a folded peice of paper for her." George explained, crossing his arms dissaprovingly.

Harry sighed,"You're right. But can one of you do that while the other's with me? It's really important that I don't miss me and Dumbledore's meeting."

"Fine then...NOT IT!" Fred hollared

"What?" Harry asked

"Dammit!" George cursed. He grabbed Harry by the arm and with a crack they dissapeared.

Fred grinned. "Works everytime." he sneered.

**Hogwarts**

"Harry, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore said as Harry and George made their way into his big office

"Proffesor!" Harry exclaimed

"Mind if I take a stroll around the building? We had to Apparate into Hogsmeade, then walk all the way back here and I really don't want to go back." George asked.

"I do not mind, but do be carefull. Mr. Filch is in a terrible mood. Don't get any ideas." Dumbledore warned him. George nodded quickly made his way out of the room. "Now Harry, I won't be able to see you again for a while, I haven't been feeling that well lately."

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm fine. But I have to aplogize, Harry. My condition right now is the reason I can't aid in the search. I'm afraid I would just be a burden. Professor Snape is very helpful in potions that can ease the symptoms, and I'm sure I will be able to help you in a few months." Harry cringed at the name of Snape, but nodded in understandment.

"More memories today, Sir?" Harry asked. Dumbledore went to a closet and pulled out a small glass vile. He gestured Harry over to him and handed him the tiny bottle.

"Yes." Dumbledore said, and gestured Harry over to the Pensieve.

"Who's memory is it?" Harry asked

"An old friend of Godric Gryffindor."

_**Gryffindor Common Room**_, half an hour later.

"What. the. _hell?"_ Ron asked as he stared at George reading a copy of the _Quibbler_ on the Gryffindor common room couch. "What are you doing here?"

"Reading." George said and shaked the book in his hands

"Why are you here?" Ron hissed

"Oh, Harry had a meeting with Dumbledore, and I had to Apparate with him." George said and went back to reading.

"Harry's here?'' Ron asked. Hermione, Ginny and Nevville came running from their dorms

"Harry's here?" they asked.

Ginny looked at George and screamed "What are you doing here? How did you even get it?"

"Is that anyway to treat your older brother?" George asked

"Have you met Harry's girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

George nodded "Did Harry tell you about her getting hospitalized?"

"Yeah, didn't mention what happened to her though." Ron said

"I don't know the details, but now Haruhi's in a cast on her leg for a couple months and she's wearing an eyepatch." George said sadly, taking his legs off of the table "Sorry about the Skeeter thing, Hermione."

Hermione looked down "I can't beleive she could be such a pest! Getting Haruhi involved like that.."

"Mind you, she wouldn't be so keen on getting that published if Scrimgeour wasn't such a thick-head." Ginny cursed, clenching her fist. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, I've got to go now. It's been a while since I've seen my old friend, Filch, and I do hope he's ready to give me a very warm welcome. Later, then." he said, waving goodbye to them. They waved back at him as he stepped through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I wonder how she got hurt so badly." Neville said. "It's too bad Madam Pomfrey can't help her." The other three nodded in agreement.

"You know what's really funny?" said a passing ghost "You guys forgot that Harry Potter's in Dumbledore's office as we speak."

They ran out of the common room to greet their friend.

**A few hours later**

Harry walked into Haruhi's hospital room to be greeted by her throwing herself on him. "You said you'd be right back." she mumbled, not wanting to ask how he was able to visit so late at night.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up." he said and kissed her apologetically. "Can I ask you something?" he asked her. She nodded and sat back down on the bed, patting the spot right next to her so he would sit down too. "Do you know any stories about any great wizards?" he asked, sitting down next to her. "Legendary, even?"

"Well, there is one." she said, but her face scrunched p nervously

"Can you tell me?" he asked and laid down next to her.

"I could just get you a copy." she said " I don't really remember the whole thing. Last time my dad told it to me, I was pretty young."

"I don't want some made up fairy tale." he frowned

"It's a real story.."

"How do you know it's real?"

"I used to think it was just made up, but then you told me about the... _thing._. so..Do you want it, or not?"

"Yes, yes I do.. Thanks." he said, pulling her closer to him. "When can you get me a copy?" he asked her

"I don't know. I'll try to get it as soon as I can. It's one that's within my family, so there's no way I can get it from the library.."

"That's fine, there's no rush." Harry said. "I don't want you worrying about it when you're about to be released from the hospital."

"Yeah..I'd like to go home, _away _from some of the crazy relatives I have." Haruhi said, laughing a bit.

**Not all of the crazy relatives..** Harry thought, remembering his meeting with Dumbledore that day. He nodded in agreement so that Haruhi wouldn't be suspicious of lack of response. He looked at the clock, and seeing as how he only got in with magic, he decided it would be better if he left now so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Goodnight, Haruhi." He said, leaning in to give her a deep kiss, when the door gently swung open. Harry paused, then jumped away from Haruhi, clearing his throat violently.

"Haru- oh? I-uh.. I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were busy." Akane said, flustered. Haruhi sighed,

"What is it, Onee-chan?" she asked, slightly disappointed.

"Did my mom Sango home, or is she staying with me tonight?"

"They already left. A long time ago, actually." Haruhi said, holding back a laugh. Akane frowned, "I don't like it when she does that. Night, Haruhi." she said, blowing a kiss to her. Haruhi waved goodbye to her, then looked at Harry.

"That little girl from before and Akane are sisters?" he asked. Haruhi's mouth was wide from shock. "What? You two look more alike than her and Akane, so-"

"Since when do you understand Japanese?" she cried

Harry shot her a cunning grin, "Magic."


	19. Inside of The Pensieve

**July,21, 2011 **

* * *

"Professor, where are we?" Harry asked as he and Dumbledore walked a stone path in a dark forest, following a tall hooded figure. It was raining, leaving the three to trudge through the mud caked on to the path with great difficulty. Every once and a while they would see a cottage, dimly lit with tiny candle flames, floating in midair by magic.

"This, Harry, is the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor. It was a very different place than it is today."

Harry widened his eyes "Really?" Dumbledore nodded

"The person who's memory this belongs to was, as I told you, an old friend of Gryffindor. His name is _Isamo._"

"You said that Gryffindor was from Japan right? Does this mean that we're in.."

"No Harry, we are in what will be called in the future, Godric's Hollow. We are still in England, but yes, he is part Japanese.."

"Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked, shocked.

Dumbledore nodded. "It seems the two of you have a connection." He chuckled.

As the group got deeper into the forest, they noticed that there were rags of cloth hanging from the edges of the branches, along with bits and clumps of fur. On the ground, the tracks of some sort of bear or wolf were seen. There were small tracks of blood along with them.

"Can't even clean up after himself. Typical Godric." the hooded figure muttered, and drew a wand from his inside pocket. He waved it at the scenery, making the blood, rags and fur dissapear.

"So this is the secret of Godric Gryffindor?" Dumbledore asked himself, looking around- very fascinated- at the scenery.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked

"Do you know what this means Harry? It seems that Gryffindor was, indeed, a werewolf."

Harry gasped "But how come nobody knew?"

"There are many things about the founders of Hogwarts that many of us do not know." Dumbledore said cooly, and followed the hooded man.

They finally arrived to the end of a forest, a spot where it would take you five minutes to walk down the rest of the path to reach the beach. The rain had stopped, revealing the sea of stars that were painted on the sky. There was a small hut, a bit larger than Hagrid's, around 20 feet away from the cliff and smoke was puffing out of the chimney. A man with red hair and a red beard was pacing around the room. He was tall with broad shoulders and his face was scratched and scarred. The walls of his home were glittering with swords that hung like trophies.

"Is that him?" Harry asked, trembling like a little girl meeting her celebrity crush

"Yes Harry." Dumbledore said. The figure walked to the door and knocked gently.

"Godric-san?" he asked in a soothing voice

"He's japanese too?" Harry asked himself. Dumbledore chuckled and pointed his wand to Harry's neck, muttered a spell and lowered his wand.

The red-headed man opened the door and sighed "Don't look at me with that face, Isamo-san." he said in japanese

"I can understand him! Why can I understand him?" Harry asked

"Mr. Weasly was telling the truth when he said you were allowed to temporarily use magic outside of school. But I presume you did not trust the words of the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. Isamo walked into the small hut. Dumbledore and Harry quickly followed him before Godric closed the door.

"Of all the places to be, you come back to England?" Isamo hissed

"Well, I was born and raised here." Godric snorted

"Look, I understand your need to avoid your ex-wife but-"

"Who told you about that?" Godric's voice boomed

"You did." Isamo said simply and sat down in a chair. Godric sighed and handed Isamo a cup of what Harry thought was whiskey.

"She thinks that we're still in love." Godric said miserably and slouched in his chair "Really, if she wasn't such a pest about it, i'd confront her and tell it's over. Honestly, the woman's mad!"

"That isn't the problem. You do realize, now the wizarding community is under the impression that you are deliberatly avoiding her because she _isn't_ a muggle?" Isamo asked "Honestly, the things people think of these days."

"I do not care. Just because I'm pro-muggle rights doesn't mean i'm anti-magic. Besides, I doubt she would even except me for what I really am."

"You don't even exept yourself. Why is that book opened to the werewolf killing page?"

"Pay more attention, it says "Werewolves: The Cure."

"Professor...he's trying to..?" Harry sputtered

"I beleive so." Dumbledore said cal my, yet it was obvious he was just as shocked as Harry was.

"This has something to do with why you picked England?"

"Yes. Seems like some of the herbs I need mainly thrive in England." Godric said, and poured a hot metal substance into a bucket. He used his wand to move the bucket into the fire for further burning.

"What are you doing?" Isamo asked

"I'm making a sword. The people living in this forest need some form of security. They've already assmebled a guard."

"Speaking of which, how come the cottages here don't have any people living inside, but their are candles lit?"

"The natives of this forest know of the dangers that show themselves at night, so they sleep up in the trees and come down during the day. I have a deal with them you see." Godric said

"Oh?" Isamo asked

"I help protect them, and in return, they do not give away to the Werewolf Containment Foundation."

"That must be a big help. Seeing as how you're in exile, and the Ministry's got the world against you." Isamo said calmly

"Not the whole world! Just most of England..and Africa...and America..."

"Not to mention the pacific islands." Isamo pointed out. The two stared at each other and started laughing

"Sir, I don't see what this has to do with-" Harry started

"Horcruxes? Harry, I'm showing you this as a favor from a friend of mine. There's something you need to know."

"Something I need to know?"

Dumbledore sighed "Now is not the time, and it is not my place to tell you, but let me be the one that tells you that everything that happens to us, happens for a reason." Someone knocked on the door again. Godric opened the door, and sighed again.

"Did my ex-wife send you here?" he asked.

As the person at the door walked in, Harry gasped "That's...that's not...possible..." he croaked

The figure that had walked in the hut, looked exactly like Haruhi. Her hair was longer though, and was neatly braided. Her bangs were swept to the right, and her large brown eyes were colder than the Haruhi he knew.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is-"

"Isamo. I know." The woman said. "Don't bother to ask how I know your name. This _is _the Wizarding world, for goodness sakes."

Isamo raised and eyebrow at the woman, but before he could say anything, "This is _her _right-hand woman." Godric said, Isamo's eyes went wide.

Harry didn't know what to say, or do "H-Haruhi?" he asked, on the verge of fainting.

Dumbledore took Harry's arm and shook him a bit, to snap him out of it. "Pay close attention to this part, Harry."

"Should I remind you that _I'm_ the one wasting my time finding your precious herbs just so that you can get back in the Ministry's good graces?" she growled

"You know that it's the cure. It'll help you too." Godric said

"Yes. About _one eighth_ of me."

"What are you talking about?" Isamo asked. "Haruhi" took out her dagger and pointed it at Isamo's neck.

"It's none of your concern." she said darkly.

"Give me that!" Godric ordered and snatched the dagger from her. The words coming from Godric's mouth were muffled. Isamo was in pure shock, to whatever it was that Godric had told him. Godric looked as if he had said something terribly out of place. The woman looked furious, she snatched her dagger back from Godric, gave Isamo a nasty look, and slammed the door as she left the hut.

"I thought she looked familiar." Isamo whispered.

And with that, the vision had ended. Harry slouched in a corner of Dumbledore's office. "I don't understand, Sir.." he mumbled

"You've yet to make the connection?" Dumbledore asked him. Harry shook his head. "Tell me, Harry. What did you see on the back of that woman's' robe?" Harry shrugged. "It was the Fujioka Family Crest. That girl you saw, is an ancestor of your lover." Dumbledore said.

Harry went woozy. "I..kneeeewww tha..Profether….." he mumbled

"You called for me, Albus?" asked a familiar voice. Harry turned his head and stared at the man that wasn't there before. The man had slick black hair which was tied into a tight ponytail. The dark bags under his violet eyes gave him a mysterious- almost ominous- look.

"You.. you're the man from the memory! I recognize your voice!" Harry cried. "How are you still..?"

Isamo gave him a wide grin "Alive? Vampire." he said, and Harry realized he wasn't grinning, but showing him his fangs.

"Was there really a need to not show us the end?" Dumbledore asked

"It does not concern you at all." the man said "We have a deal, do we not my old friend?"

"I beleive so. You wish to know where she is, correct?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes. She is the only one awake that is like..her." the man said.

"Yes, Yes...but I am afraid that you have not completed your end of the deal. The _complete _memory, my friend." Dumbledore said with a kind smile.

Isamo looked away from the two, "What you need to know is that.. when I was nine years old, I had a younger and an older sister. My mother had passed away from an outbreak in our village, and my father was.. trying to get through it. I ran away, leaving my younger sister to deal with the rest of the family. My older sister became a noble in England after my father died, and my younger sister became… her right hand-woman" he trailed off "Godric was married to my older sister, but left her after a year and a half."

Harry gasped. "So..that woman was..?"

"Godric told her.. don't go making death threats to family.." Isamo said "After all these years.. she still hates me."

"You're a Fujioka!" Isamo nodded to Harry, who went into another streak of shock. "My girlfriend's… related to a vampire.."

Dumbledore said "You can go with Harry back to Japan and meet her. But please, do be carefull with greeting her. She's in the hospital."

"Oh, my." Isamo said "Is she alright?"

"She's …getting better, but are you sure you want to meet her? She might get freaked out she has ancestors from centuries ago that are stil alive." Harry said, afraid of Isamo's reaction if he said that Haruhi had lost an eye.

"I've been informed by a reliable source that she will find out our family's history soon, so no worries. For now, I am posing as her great uncle. I'll be staying with her and her father for a few days." Isamo said

"History?" Harry asked "Wait a minute… there's more vampires in your family.. aren't there?"

"Mr. Potter, it is none of your concern… but for the sake of your thirst for knowledge, there's just _one_ more in our family." he said, whispering the last part. Harry had a lump in his throat. "Please, do not be angry with her. She doesn't know herself."

"Harry, you will take Isamo to Japan with you and Mr. Weasley. He will meet Haruhi in the morning, as it is getting very late in Japan." Dumbledore said calmy before Harry remembered his promise to Haruhi.

"Sir.. I'll uh.. I'll take me leave now." Harry said, walking back- wobbly- to the staircase. "Just.. Just wait here, Mr. Fujioka." Harry made his way downstairs, trying his best to process all of the information. He felt slightly bad, knowing more about Haruhi's family than she did, almost stalkerish. As he left the staircase, he was bombarded by his friends. Ron, Hermione and the others had met up with a few of his other friends in the hallways, and they had followed them to Dumbledore's Office's entrance.

They asked about everything to Harry, staying away from things like "What happened to her?" and "Is it too serious?"

"Can I marry her?" Seamus asked. Harry stared at him murderously. "It was worth a shot." Seamus shrugged

The group had kept Harry at Hogwarts for hours, and as it was still morning in England, they weren't tired at all. They also took him to meet Hagrid for tea and play some Quidditch. Harry had practice with the team (Dean was the honorary Seeker on days that Harry wasn't there, while Katie Bell was the honorary Coach), drank a butter-beer, nearly gave Malfoy a heart attack, and ate a marvelous Hogwarts dinner. All was well. Until Harry realised it was 10:00 P.M. Japan time.


	20. Chapter 20

**chapter 20**

**October, 7, 2011**

**This was mainly a filler chapter, because I was so bored and couldn't think of anything else. **

**I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. Surprised?**

"Excuse me." Haruhi said as she walked into her classroom that following Monday. At first, the entire class was silent, but then her friends finally had processed what was going on, and soon there was a herd of students trying to get to her. Even though she wasn't too keen on talking, she tried her best. When everyone was done, Haruhi sat down at her desk, slouching.

"Everything alright?" Hikaru asked pointing to the bags under her eyes.

"My uncle's a pain in the butt." was all she said.

**FLASHBACK**

When Ranka and Haruhi got back to her room, he introduced her to a strange man with black hair. He was squinting to keep the sun out of his eyes. He looked like he was going to pass out from the light.

"Haruhi! This is your Uncle, Isamo."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Haruhi." he said, shaking her hand firmly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Uncle." Haruhi said. "Are you alright? You seem really tired."

"I'm fine, I was just hoping that we could talk for a little while."

Haruhi nodded, wondering if she was in trouble.

**NEXT**

"Haruhi! Your laundry has finished being washed!" Isamo yelled

"One sec, I just have to-"

"Why must everything have something better to be done? Hop to it!"

Haruhi clenched her fist and went to dry her clothes.

**NEXT**

"Haruhi! Time to wake up!"

"It's 5:00 A.M..." she groaned

"Do you want to go to school late? You still have chores to finish!"

Haruhi bared her teeth and got up, resentfully.

**AND AFTER THAT**

"Haruhi, remember to-"

"I'm a cripple, for goodness sakes! I can't do every little thing that you command me to!" she cried "Just let me go to school in peace!" and hastily left before he could retaliate.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

The day seemed shorter than usual to Haruhi. All day she was thinking about a family get-together that was happening in November. Oh, joy.

"More like reunion of the psychopaths." Haruhi muttered on her way to the Music Room. Harry wasn't allowed to stay for After-School activities for a while because of his fight with Tadashi on the property, so he had already left.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked, turning his head slightly towards Haruhi. He walked in-between Haruhi and Kaoru, and recently was the ice-breaker in all of their conversations.

"Nothing, just making a mental note." Haruhi replied cooly.

* * *

Haruhi opened the door to her apartment gently, hoping not to wake up her nocturnal Uncle. She had the feeling that he wasn't the type to mess with when he was tired. "I'm ho-ome." she whispered. The looked down at the floor as she closed the door, and saw that the only shoes there did not belong to Haruhi, Ranka, or Isamo. She found Watanabe, asleep. He had his arms and head on the table, and looked very relaxed. There was a note on the table, in neat handwriting,

_Haruhi, Isamo asked me to come here and watch you for a while. Please don't judge him, I know that you're old enough to stay by yourself at home, but he just cares. I'm going to sleep for a while, and i'm just keeping this here incase you come back before I wake up._

Haruhi sighed, thinking to herself; **Uncle Isamo.. I really don't need a baby-sitter..** She got a thin blanket and a pillow from her fathers' room, draped Watanbe's back with the blanket, and put the pillow under his head. "You, my friend, deserve this nap." Haruhi said, and- as quietly as she could- got started on her homework. Half an hour had passed before Haruhi got up from her studies to make food. She didn't want to wake up Watanabe from the sound of the stove, so she decided to make a sandwich instead.

While she was making her sandwich, Watanabe woke up; the inevitable look of still wanting to sleep on his face. He rubbed his eyes, then set the pillow on the floor neatly. He stretched his arms up and called out Haruhi's name softly, not to startle her. "Had a nice nap?" she asked.

He let out a drowsy sigh, slightly wishing that he had stayed asleep, then said "Yes." She turned around when she had finished, bringing her plate and a cup of water with her. She handed him the cup, which he accepted. She ate in silence, knowing how frustrating it is when people talk to you during the few minutes after you wake up.

"How was school?" he asked after a little while.

Haruhi paused for a moment, then said, "Everybody was a bit shocked when they first saw me.. I could tell it was hard for them to adjust to.."

"As is expected… How are _you_ adjusting?"

Haruhi shrugged, then told him "The girls at the Host Club know I have a "special someone" now."

"The entire family's been buzzing about "Haruhi's Lover" all week." he chuckled "Is this a bad thing?"

"Slightly.. it won't be long before the Host's find out too. They'll figure out that i'm dating Harry with no trouble.. "

"Then just tell them now."

"What? They would-"

Watanabe put the cup down on the table, and looked her directly in the eyes. "Who cares?"

"You don't know them like I do.."

"Hmm.. Ranka's told me all about them.. Haninozuka is childish, yet on the inside he's wise. Morinozuka is quiet, and shows respect when talking to others. Ohtori is.. how do you say it…"

"Pure evil.." Haruhi muttered.

"All business.." Watanabe said, and continued with his socio-analysis. The younger twin, is caring and gentle.. according to Ranka.."

"_Gentle_.. tch." she said, even quieter.

"…The opposite of his brother, a hot-head. Souh… is.. an idiot?"

"Yeah.. how do you know them so well anyway? Even if Otou-san told you?"

"Their families' are famous, the press is always following them…" he said simply. '' Ranka's only worried about the the older twin and Souh. That doesn't sound like the entire club to me."

Haruhi frowned. "Who are you to give relationship advice, anyway?" When Watanabe didn't answer, she realized what she just said was more hurtful than she had intended. "I'm sorry.. that.. that was uncalled for.."

"It's fine. There's no point in being upset, she's engaged."

"She's not engaged, she's bound by stupid family traditions." Haruhi said, slightly getting irritated.

"It's fine. They aren't blood relatives, technically."

"It's not right."

"Haruhi," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't get caught up in other people's troubles."

She frowned once more, "So you admit it's troubling her and you won't even do anything about it?"

"Who am I.. to become involved in matters of a family I'm not a part of?"

"That's a poor excuse, Watanabe. I really respect you, honestly, but you shouldn't be kissing up to-"

"Kissing up? Paying a debt to the family that took me in." he said quietly. Haruhi became silent. "Besides.. who are _you_ to give relationship advice, anyway?" he said, grinning at her.

* * *

**Forgive me for uploading the edited chapter three months after I finished it... **


	21. The Best Day Of Haruhi's Life

**chapter 21**

**This chapter was updated on December, 19, 2011**

That haiku in the story is not mine.. you'll know what I mean later.. I just can't find the link for it..

**Who's looking forward for melodrama? *hint hint***

**This is actually a REALLY long chapter. I split it up so that if you are busy you can stop and come back later, but I think the sections are a bit uneven. Anywho, enjoy!**

**Hokkaido**

Haruhi was full of anxiety, she tried her best to make her heart stop beating so quickly. Akane sat next to her, taking deep, calm breaths. The two of them sat silently outside of Gorou's room, waiting for him to speak to them. "Would you please tell me what's going on?" Haruhi pleaded "You've barely spoken to me since we got here." Akane shook her head,

Gorou slid the door open, giving Haruhi and Akane a warm smile. "How are you today, girls?"

"Fine, Gorou Ojii-sama." Haruhi said. Akane's gave a short "hmmph", and nothing else.

"Haruhi, why don't you come inside? We can talk in here." Gorou gestured for Haruhi to follow him inside, slowly moving his cane around to not bump into the table. Inside of the room was a small, elegant coffee-table. Gorou-sama sat on one side, and Haruhi on the other.

Ojii-sama?"

"Yes?" he said, his blind eyes still.

"Why won't anybody tell me what's going on? I don't like the air of mystery that's surrounding everybody."

"Haruhi...It's all very complicated.. you have no idea how delicate this situation really is. The Elder's advised me not to tell you, but I convinced them to let me. Forgive me for sounding melodramatic, but I thought that you had to know, and you had every right."

"Elder's this, Elder's that! They aren't kings and queens, they've just been causing this entire family misery with their medieval ways and closed-minded personalities!"

"I understand completely. Would you let me continue?" Haruhi let out a short "humph" and let him finish his speech. "You don't have to talk. Just listen to me, because there is no easy way to say this."

"I already know that I'm not a human." Haruhi said curtly. "Just tell me what this whole Blending scheme is all about."

"Haruhi..."

"Please...Jii-sama...I just can't." she said, curling her hand into a fist and biting her lip. "I've already accepted that, I just want to move on." Gorou took a deep breath, and began his story.

"We have an ancestor, who was the first Blended soul of the Fujioka line. To this day, none of us know how it happened, but her soul and body was combined with that of 8 mythical beings, or deamons as we call them. I don't know all of them, just a few; a werewolf, vampire, Yuuki-onna and a mythical fox of some sort. The other four have never been recorded. Every five generations, this phenomenon happens to one member of the family, but with a new deamon added every time the cycle goes on. Sometimes, variations of some deamons occur, especially with the fox. "

Haruhi put her head in her hands and rested them on the table. "This is too much information for under five minutes... Wait... so then.. is everyone else a-"

"Yes. But the rest of the family that is alive and awake at the moment, they only have one spirit."

"Awake..what?"

"Only the other people from the past who are… "Blended" just like you, they are still alive, but they are just.. dormant, in a sense. Being who you are, it makes you immortal. Well not completely immortal, if you are killed then you die. Your natural life just extends.. until the end of time.

"Why.. why wait to tell a person this until they're 15?" she said, her voice shaky.

"You're lucky. If it wasn't up to me, you would have found out in two years. Kiyoshi and Tadashi just found out this year."

Haruhi clenched her fist, _That's why they've been around so much lately. The bastards just want to keep an eye on me._

"Were you ever going to tell me that my parents were related beforehand?" she asked, trying to be polite as possible.

"What? Haruhi... I think you're mistaken... Your father had complete disregard for the Elders' rules when he was a child, why start during adulthood?"

Haruhi let a relieved sigh. "I'll kill Kiyoshi the next time I see him."

Gorou chuckled, "In this house, that's bound to be soon."

"So... we're all... you know?"

"Tadashi is a werewolf. Kiyoshi is a vampire. Ironic, yes?"

"Yes, yes. Akane?"

"Akane is a Rain-sprite, and her mother is one of the ones that stayed human." Gorou said cooly.

Haruhi asked him questioningly, "Some of us stay human?"

"Rarely. Anyone else you would like to know of?"

"My father...Wait, does my father know about me?" Haruhi thought it was a dumb question, but had to know anyway.

"Yes he does. He just doesn't know that..you know."

"Funny how a family this "close" doesn't share anything with each other. It's pretty hilarious, actually, how many secrets we keep from each other." Haruhi said, scratching her head lightly. "I take it the Elders don't want me to tell Otou-san either?"

"Heavens no. But to hell with the Elders for this, he's your father."

"Thank you Ojii-sama. I appreciate that."

"No, no. Don't thank me Haruhi. I am just another protestor in this silent rebellion against the higher authority of this family, and will not tolerate my family being treated as if they are in a dictatorship. Now, are you all right?"

"As someone who just found out that they're something completely and absolutely different from what I was raised as and told I was, I think I'm doing pretty good."

"That's the spirit, Haruhi. The worst part about these things is telling the people that their entire life is a complete lie. Well then, if you'll excuse me, I have some very important business to take care of. Can I ask you to step outside for a little while? You can tour the house even, you haven't been here before, have you?"

Haruhi laughed "Alright, Ojii-sama. I'll be back in a little while." she said.

"Oh and Haruhi?" He asked as she was getting up.

"Yes?"

"There's one more crucial detail that you need to know."

"..Yes?"

"Each one of those demons..."

"Go on.."

"They're triggered by a different emotion. That's why you haven't been experiencing full-on demon mode."

"Wait... all through my life, I've been experiencing different emotions.. why didn't they-"

"Because in your subconscious, you did not know who your truly were. Now that you do, it had triggered something in your mind to cause a physical reaction with each feeling. Understand. I just want you to be careful, and keep as calm as you can. It won't happen instantly, it's more of something that gets bottled, and bottled up, then just suddenly explodes."

"You have my word, Jii-sama. I'll be "calm." she said, and gently closed the door behind her. Akane, of course, was nowhere to be found in the hall. Haruhi leaned against the opposite wall, buried her face in her hands, and let out a muffled cry.

"Er, Haruhi?" She heard a voice from above. She rotated her head about 55 degrees and saw Tadashi standing above her. He was wearing one of the plain, black kimonos as well. "You uh.. heard..."

She looked away from him. ''Y-Yeah. Of course, all the weird stuff has to happen to us."

"Heh heh... huh." he sighed. "So..um... shall I take you on the grand tour?" he asked, holding his hand towards her. She refused his hand for support to stand up, struggling with her cast.

"Fine." she said, still not looking at him. He put his arm underneath her arm and around her back to help support her, despite her protest. Their walk was silent, piercing silence.

"So now you know about...us." He said quietly, Haruhi's reply was a quick "hnn." "And that Kiyoshi's a vampire... and that Ryuu is a dragon."

"What?"

"Yeah. Freaky shit, huh?"

"Stop trying to make it funny."

"Just trying to lighten up the mood Haruhi, didn't realize that was a crime."

"It's just not the right time to say things like that, Nii-chan."

"You know what, I'm trying to be sensitive and all because I know that this is probably a really stressful day for you, but you're making it really hard not to-"

"Then just shut up. You had no problem with that when I knew absolutely nothing about my life."

"Is that what this is about? You're having a tantrum because I didn't tell you something that you weren't frigging ready to know about? God, Haruhi, I'm the only one here that has common sense. You're only 15."

"Only 15? _Only_ 15?" She stopped walking, "Do you realize what the hell I just went through? I just found out that my entire life was just some made up fairy-tale, weaved together by a bunch of idiots that would decide to tell me what I was years after I needed to know, instead of raising me like that? Do you know what it's like to have to sit there for weeks, watching your cousins talk about your family like they're some sadistic murderers? Do you?"

"Yes, Haruhi! I went through the same damn thing! You didn't have to sit there for weeks knowing that your baby cousin was going to have her life ruined by a couple of bastards who think that we're just playing pieces in some game! You didn't have to watch her hug and kiss some random dude from Europe, and you didn't have to watch her treat you like absolute shit every since her asshole brother died!"

Haruhi slapped Tadashi straight across the face, the whiplash sending herself backwards. Her hand left a mark, her nails scratched his skin- but not very deep; blood didn't even come, but it still hurt. The two of them were left there, awestruck. "Don't you _ever,_ talk about Ichirou like that again." She spat. Her words were like poison to him, sending an electric wave jolting through his body.

"Haruhi.. Haruhi I..I'm so sorry.. I didn't think about what I was saying.. I was just so angry I-"

"Just shut up..shut up and leave me alone." she said, before limping off in a different direction.

"You don't even know where you're going!" he cried

"I have enough common sense to figure it out." She muttered.

"You always do this Haruhi, never face your problems, right? Always run away from it. I'm the problem, don't run away from me. Deal with me, punish me, get rid of me. Just please don't leave me."

Haruhis' throat began to tighten up painfully quickly as she walked away.

* * *

"So, yeah. That's basically how I wound up lost." Haruhi said, finishing her story. Kiyoshi looked at her with disbelief. Haruhi and him were sitting at a table, both of them with glasses full of water.

"You both lost your temper." Kiyoshi said, poking at the ice cubs with his finger. "But more importantly.. How did you get here without crutches?"

"Amazing things happen when people are on a mission." Haruhi hissed, taking a gulp of water. The temperature of the water was just right. "So.. how's life as a vampire?"

"It's...it's taking some getting used to. Especially since I was-" the both of them said "raised as a human" at the same time.

"I can't even imagine... it's not fair."

"Hey, new look for a new life." Kiyoshi said, pinching her cheek. When she began to scowl, he said " I'm sorry, that was out of line. But I just had to."

"Freaking pretty-boy, trying to get away with everything."

"Hah. You're too kind. Come on, I'll take you on that "grand tour" that you were promised."

Haruhi thought for a moment. "Technically, I just gave myself the entire tour so-"

"It's funny. You act like I'm giving you a choice. Let's effing go." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. He put his arm around her back, and supported her as they walked out of the room. "This right here, this is the hall. It's where people walk to go to places where they need to go."

"Nii-chan.." Haruhi groaned "Don't make this any more of torture than it is." The two of them had their mini argument during Kiyoshis' tour about how he was being irksome, until they finally reached where Kiyoshi was heading the entire time.

"This, this right here is the freaking kitchen. This is where the creation of food is done. Now, we're going to eat, and we're going to eat like we've never eaten before. And by that, I mean that we're out of food and only have cup ramen and salt."

Haruhi sighed "Onii-chan... Why didn't you just tell me you were hungry?"

"Because then you would've wanted to talk about the subject, analyze its' meaning, and observate the truth about it."

"Observate? That's not a-"

"Stop observating."

After lunch was over, Kiyoshi and Haruhi went on with their tour, passing by the yard. They saw Akane, talking on the phone with someone. "Miyuki, I swear to you, I'm with family. I can't spend time with you today, I'm busy." she said. Kiyoshi cleared his throat, and Akane look up. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Haruhi. "I..I'll call you back Miyuki." she didn't wait for her friends' reply before pressing the disconnect button on her phone. "So.. How was it?" When Haruhi didn't answer, Kiyoshi replied for her. He stood behind her and made his voice go higher, like a small girl.

"Nee-chan, how could you keep something like this from me? Do you not love me anymore~?" he asked, hiding behind Haruhi the whole time. The corner of Haruhi's mouth twitched. He head rotated towards him, and she shot him a poisonous glare. He froze, and backed away from her, "I'll just uh.. I'll just... bye Haruhi." He said, before going back inside of the house.

"Haruhi I-" Akane started. Haruhi interrupted her by running towards her and hugging her tight, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I never wanted this, Nee-chan! I..didn't ask for any of this!" she cried in between sobs. Akane put a hand on her back and head, trying to comfort her.

"None of us wanted this, Haruhi. Not a single one of us did. Yet here we are." She said smoothly. She let Haruhi cry on her shoulder, when after a little while she said "I'll tell you a story. Why we're all in this mess."

"Some story."

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

Akane led a reluctant Haruhi down the halls of the house, and finally stopped when they found one with portraits and portraits hung on the wall. "Now.. close your eyes." she said.

"I'd rather not."

"Haruhi!" Akane whined "You'll ruined the whole surprise! This is the best part!" Haruhi sighed, and shut her eyes; allowing Akane to guide her towards her destination.

"Alright, open your eyes." Akane said. Haruhi did as she was told, and looked at the painting that Akane was gesturing at. Her jaw dropped. "Haruhi, this is Fujioka Amaya." The girl in the portrait had long brown hair, tied in a neat braid with a red ribbon. Her eyes weren't as circular as Haruhi's, and they were a different shade, but the resemblance was uncanny. "The First." Haruhi simply stared at the picture, for lack of a better response. Brown hair and eyes seemed to be a very common trait in her family. She took a step back from the picture, as to avoid anymore shock, and her eyes drifted off the portrait on the right of Amayas'.

Isamo. Unlike how Amaya had some differences in appearance to Haruhi, this was the spitting image of Isamo. Narrow face yet strong jawline, the bags under his eyes were apparent, and his eyes were exactly the same. It was as if Isamo had been someone who was copied directly out of the portrait.

"Akane, please.. please tell me that-"

"Hah. This day just keeps on getting better and better, huh? Isamo's a vampire, just like Kiyoshi. He's Amaya's older brother too. What a wonderful family we have.."

Haruhi took a deep breath. "Why am I not surprised?" She began to massage her temples, circling her fingers around the area over, and over.. and over again. She saw another portrait on the right of Isamo's- another woman- but her eyes always went back to Amaya. But then, she noticed another peculiar portrait to the left of Amaya, one that didn't even look like he was related to them. He could've been half- japanese, at the most. This man had scraggly, auburn hair.

"And him? Don't tell me, he's a-" Haruhi started, jokingly. She was about to say

"Werewolf. And a wizard. Probably the greatest one ever known.. devoted his life to trying to find a way to help himself and others like him. And no, he's not like you or Amaya, he was attacked by a werewolf when he was a kid, but born a wizard."

Haruhi thought of Harry for a moment. "Gorou Jii-sama told us stories about the great wizard who was on a quest to free a race... and I always thought he was symbolizing Jesus.." _That was until Harry...Wait, Harry! Crap! __How am I supposed to tell him all of this? _

"Wow. You made that connection faster than I did." Akane said. "Okay, that lady in the picture next to Isamo, she's important. Her name's Akira. Remember her. So, how it went down was that.."

And so, Akane began to tell Haruhi the story of their dear ancestor, Amaya. The wizard was married to Akira, the older sister of Isamo and Amaya. Eventually, the two divorced and the wizard had time for himself. Specifically, to finally achieve his lifetime goal of freeing people from the curse of the werewolf. He remained in close contact with Amaya, and Isamo, (the two siblings had never met before, despite the circumstances). Amaya aided the wizard in his search around the world for everything he needed- as the entirety of the Wizarding world had come to despise the man. Isamo remained his go-to-guy for any important information he needed to know about his ex-wife.

The wizard and Amaya, after many years of friendship, grew to love each other. At this point, Isamo and Amaya had finally met each other. Akira- the only human out of the three children- had grown to despise all beasts after her separation with the wizard. She would not have it, the happiness of two , and the day before the wedding of her sister and ex-husband, Akira had sent two of the most skilled assassins off the capture him. There was a battle, and the Wizard was then nowhere to be found. Amaya was sure that her fiancé was deceased.

Amaya was sure to have her revenge. She sent spies to check on her sister, and spied on the place herself. Akira had fallen in love with a man who she had no idea of his real self. She had, once more, married into the line of magic. But this time, it was dark magic. The man was able to speak with snakes, yet hid his gift from his wife. The only muggle he had ever loved. He generally disliked those with not magic, and yet there we was. The man already had a child, and had no intention of having another. One was enough for him to let his bloodline live on.

Amaya watched the "family" carefully, noting down each subtle move of each person. The twitch in the mans face whenever the woman spoke of her disgust of the magical world, yet he loved her. The humorous grunt the child let out whenever his magic would make his step-mother give him what he wanted. Amaya even noticed the stack of letters that Akira had been piling up, her ideas to send to the Warlord to pass a law to mark the beginning of an era of persecution of witches and wizards.

That was the final straw. Amaya stole one of the letters, and placed it neatly onto the table where the man could see it, when Akira was away from her home. The man flew into a rage. Amaya hid among the shadows, and watched as her brother-in-law left her sister, and took his child with him. He despised all non-magic folk since that day, and that hate went down through his family. Akira was left in a sobbing mess, and Amaya made herself visible to her. "Pain." is all she said " You could've done nothing. And someone of the same blood as you is the reason for this pain." And she vanished.

Akira's laws were passed by the Warlord, as she described them as a threat to the very existence of mortals. Amaya resisted her efforts by forming an Alliance, The Guardians of Night and Day." Magical beings were hunted, and protected. As Akira was the only human in her family, the rest of the Fujioka clan joined Amaya in her rebellion.

"Wow.. she did all of that?" Haruhi asked. Akane nodded.

"That wizard I was telling you about, the one who died, he's half English. G-Godric something.."

"I thought he looked foreign.."

"The sad part is, him and Akira's second wife were best friends at one point. They co-founded a school with two women back in England, but that was obviously before the whole dillemma. A place for people like them. Hogwarts, I think the name is.."

"H-Hogwarts?" It seemed like Haruhi's entire day kept on going back to references to Harry.

"I Know, they might as well have called it Pig Pimples. So anyway.." The two of them talked about much lighter subject now, Akane hoped to ease some pressure off of Haruhi's head. She diverted away from all of the talk of death, and persecution, and pain. Akane wrapped her arm around Haruhi's and the two of them walked together, smiling and laughing; like old times. "So.. have you and Harry kissed yet?"

"What? Nee-chan!"

"What? I was just curious.. but have you?" To which Haruhi didn't respond. "You have, haven't you!" the two of them began to argue about Haruhi not being "open" about these things with Akane. Kiyoshi had been slightly far away from them the whole time, but could still hear their entire argument. He decided that he should've gone in to break up the argument.

"Hello, lovelies." He said cheerfully, with one arm behind his back. They two of them glared at him, to which he shrugged. "It was better than, "how goes it bitches?"

Haruhi just rolled her eyes. "We're kind of in the middle of something."

"Actually, you both were just _starting_ something. Haruhi, let's go. It's time to ruin the next part of your day."

She raised an eyebrow "How, exactly, is that going to make me anymore willing to go with you?"

"You get presents." Haruhi crossed her arms. Kiyoshi took hold of her arm and tried to drag her away from Akanes' reach. "Fine, I won't give you the "ruin your day" part."

"Haruhi, he's not going to stop. Just go with him, before he gets really annoying."

"Achievement already unlocked." Haruhi muttered. Akane let out a short snicker, which she tried to hold back in. She pushed Haruhi towards Kiyoshi, and back away.

"Before he starts really annoying_ me_." she said. "Don't do anything stupid, Kiyoshi." She stuck her tongue out at Haruhi, then walked down the hall away from the two. Kiyoshi gave Haruhi a smile, and she raised her eyebrow again.

"What are you so happy about? This day was terrible."

"I found something that'll make you feel better." he said. He brought his arm to his front and stuck out his hand to Haruhi. He was holding a single, black rose with no stem.

There was no such thing as a truly "black" natural rose. The real ones were just a deep, maroon or burgundy colour, with just a hint of black. "Favorite flower, right? "People only like it because of it's gothic taste, not try beauty," right?"

"How did you even-"

"Since this day was so terrible, I figured that I might as well tell you about our extensive rose bush collection."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. We have all of your rose-y needs, along with the all-famous Red Rose, the Black Dragon Rose, the-"

Haruhi gave him a hug "Shut up, and hug me." Kiyoshi had to raise his hand in the air so that the flower wouldn't get squished, and used his free arm to hug her back.

"There's that Haruhi smile again." He said quietly. "You only do it when your boyfriend's around."

"What? I smile when I'm with family too.."

"Not the Haruhi smile.. It's not fair how you save it for him."

"How would you know? You've seen him, what, once?"

Kiyoshi sighed "Enough to know that... never mind."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"No really, tell me." Haruhi ended their hug "What were you going to say about me and Harry? I won't get mad."

Kiyoshi scratched the back of his head nervously, "It's just that... It kind of seems like.. you're wasting your time."

Haruhi's face twitched. "Is that so?" she muttered. The vain in her forehead bulged.

"Yeah.. I mean... you can't die.. and he's a-"

"So that means i'm wasting my time, because I'm with someone who's eventually going to die. I have to spend my entire life with some person I probably won't like, just because they're immortal."

"Haruhi, don't say it like that-"

"You're all jerks, you know that? None of you can just-"

"What will you do when he dies, move on to the next human?" he muttered, hoping that she wouldn't hear him.

"Excuse me? What the_ hell_ do you take me for, some kind of serial dater? Do you really think i'm that shallow?"

"Haruhi, listen, it wasn't supposed-"

"No, _you_ listen." Haruhi spat. He voice became much more bestial and forceful. "You don't tell me what relationships are a waste of time. You don't tell anyone, what relationships are a waste of time. What's the matter with you?" She began to yell even louder. Kiyoshi saw her eyes becoming a burgundy shade. "Did you think that because "It's a waste of time" that i'm going to just automatically end my relationship with him? No!" She was taking deep breaths now, almost like she was panting. Then, suddenly, a small drop of blood dripped from the inside of her mouth onto her chin. A few more fell, and a tear came from Haruhi's eyes.

Things went downhill from there. Kiyoshi's eyes changed from a mystic green, to a deep red. He covered his mouth with his hand and dropped to the floor, holding onto Haruhi for support. "Kii.." she whimpered, then clasped her hand over her own mouth, flinching in pain. "What...is..?"

"No..no.. not now.." he said... gripping her arm even tighter. "It wasn't ..supposed ..to be... Gah! Haruhi.. I'm so.. sorry."

"For what?" she asked muffeldly, trying to wipe away her tears. He looked up at her, his eyes glowing red. Haruhi paused. "K-Kii.. nii?" He reached his neck to her chin, and licked off the few drops of blood that were trailing down. Haruhi didn't move, she could've have moved anyway; she was frozen with shock. When her chin was free of blood, Kiyoshi stood up, and held her tight against hisself.

"Growing fangs really hurts." He stated "I was spazzing out when it happened to me."

Haruhi pushed him away ferociously. "I wouldn't be in this state if it wasn't for all of you!"

"What?"

"Gorou Jii-sama said to keep me cool, but no. You guys had to go and-"

"Well.. wasn't that your fault then?"

"You guys didn't have to go and be so damn irritating! That's freaking it, you need to stay away from me. "

"Oh? Oh so you're just going to walk off again? Real damn mature Haruhi! And you're the one who was saying how you're old enough to do anything, but then you go and walk off like a pre-schooler, afraid to face anything!" He said, yelling back at her.

She stopped in her tracks. "I'm not afraid."

"Damn right you are. You're afraid of facing your DAMN emotions, and facing the DAMN truth. Well guess what, Haruhi, this is the truth. This is effing reality, and whether or not you like it, you have to deal with it."

"I am dealing with it."

"Oh right, sulking off in a corner is dealing with it. You and Tadashi are so alike."

"Hey!" they heard a voice call. "It's one thing to compare her to a kid, another to compare her to me." The two of them turned to see, Tadashi. He was walking towards them, with Akane and Ryuu. Akane shot a poison glare at Kiyoshi.

"This counts as stupid, stupid." She told him, "And you," she said, pointing to Haruhi "You really need to take care of your temper. Jeez.." Akane had a small first aid kit in her hand.

"Hi.. Haruhi. How's it going?" Ryuu asked, waving at Haruhi. She gave him a mediocre wave back. Akane opened up the kit, and took out a two rolls of gauze. She set them gently in Haruhi's mouth. Tadashi didn't even look at Haruhi, and it was fine because she ignored him too. Her cheeks were puffed out from the gauze, and there was a heavy and dark aura surrounding everyone in the hall, in which Ryuu and Akane were sadly caught in as well.

"Come on, Haruhi. Why don't you lie down for a little bit?" Kiyoshi, Tadashi, why don't you go spend some time with Gorou-Jii-sama?"

"Because I don't want to spend time with Gorou-Jii sama." Tadashi said. Kiyoshi pulled him by the ear.

"That means we don't have a choice, idiot." he dragged him along down the hall

"Ow... the hell's wrong with you?" Tadashi yelled

Akane and Ryuu look at Haruhi, who was huffing and puffins angrily. Ryuu put his arm around her back and Akane opened one of the doors to a room for them, which the entered. Ryuu set Haruhi down on the bed, and let Akane take care of her.

"Oh my, that looks painful." Akane said. "The gauze is already soaked." with a pair of tweezers, she pulled out the gauze from Haruhi's mouth and wrapped them up in many layers of paper towels. Haruhi stuck some more gauze in her mouth. Ryuu sat lazily in the chair, wishing that it could rock.

"I'll go throw this away, but then I have to head down stairs to meet my mother. Feel better, Haruhi." She said, waving to her at the door then leaving.

Ryuu blew quick and small hurts of fire into the air, which rapidly disappeared "Cool, huh?"

"I guesch." Haruhi said, the gauze impeding her speech.

"You wanna see something_ really_ cool?"

Haruhi shrugged. Ryuu stuck his head out of the window and pointed his head to the sky. He took a deep breath of air and blew a great ball of fire. It flew through the skies like a meteor, dancing with the clouds. "If schomone schaw you, they'd tchake you to the schiensche lab." She said stiffly.

"But it was cool, right?"

"I guesh.." she said, looking away from him. "Can you fwy?"

"In my.. true form, yeah.."

"Trhu fohm?"

Ryuu just stared at her "What do you think that means, Haruhi?"

"Scho hows life ash a jhagon?"

"How's life as a vampire?"

Haruhi gave him a disgruntled "hnn." and nothing more.

"Well, this conversation isn't going anywhere, I'm not going to try to make it go anywhere. Hope your gums heal up from the ripping and tearing of fangs sawing their way through your flesh." he said, heading for the door.

Haruhi mumbled a goodbye, then layed her head down on the pillow. She closed her eyes, and let out a deep breath through her nose. _This day will soon be over, Haruhi. Just stick it out for a little while longer.. Then you'll be able to sleep.. Just a little while longer. _She took the pack of thick paper towels from the first aid kit that Akane left behind, pulled out the gauze that was in her mouth (while shutting her eyes tightly) and wrapped it in many layers of the paper towel. She found a waste bin next to her bed, and threw it away. "Akane could have just used this one instead.."

She heard a light tap on the window, nearly screaming, she saw a young boy holding on to the hinges of the top of the window. He poked like he was straining to hold on, and his the struggle he was putting up with was obvious on his face. Haruhi dropped down to the floor immediately, gasping and hiding behind the bed. She sudden movement was hard on her leg, but she couldn't help a reflex. She heard a thud on the window, and a muffled "I swear to god I'm not going to hurt you, but please let me in before I fall to my death." Shakily, Haruhi got up and made her way towards the window.

She unlocked it and slid it open, carefully so that he wouldn't fall. He put his leg inside of the window , put the other on in, and quickly jumped inside. Haruhi was still trembling, so and he gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. She angled her body away from him, crossing her arms and turning her face to the side. "Who…who are you exactly?" she asked when she finally plucked up the courage to speak.

The boy gave her a shining grin and pinched her cheek with his thumb and next two fingers. "Such innocence in these sparkling eyes. They're exactly the same." Haruhi slapped his hand and backed away from him.

"I _said_, who are you?" she repeated, this time much more angry.

"Before I can tell you about me, you have to convince me you're really the person I'm looking for. How do I know that you aren't just a clone? You could be a spy, even."

"Who are you looking for?"

The boy gave her another one of those mysterious grins, "Mae hi y mae ei lygaid yn disgleirio." Haruhi did not respond, but instead gave him a confused blink. He thought for a moment, and finally had an idea.

"Watching those brown eyes, myself reflected in them, they no longer care."

"Sorry, I don't see the beauty in poetry.. Can I help you? Who are you, anyway?"

The boy sat down on the bed, and stretched his arms out over his head. He patted a spot on the bed right next to him and gestured to her to sit down. When she didn't move, he started talking. "Long story short, my family acts as a guide for your family. We know all about you guys, and most of you know us."

"A guide?"

"You know, for that special soul in the Fujioka clan."

"Special soul? You need to back up there, bub. That's private information."

"No no, really, it's fine. My family's known yours' for god knows how long. It's not a surprise to me. So anyway, the people before you with this ability always had one person from my family to look out for them, as most of them were new to the magical world."

"Stop it..I already don't like being some kind of monster as is… I don't need you making it sound any more macabre."

"Monster, my god no. You should think of yourself as a rare being, a jewel even! It's an honor to be-"

Haruhi cut him off "Please stop glorifying what it is. Basically, in my DNA contains a strand that is only passed on every five generations, causing a mutation that will make me a killer."

"Is that what you're afraid of? Becoming a beast of the night? What is wrong with that?" He said. Haruhi sensed a hint of aggression in his voice. She saw that his body twitched mildly, the way people get when someone says an unintentional insult about them.

"That's not what it is..That's not what is it at all." She said. "All I wanted out of life was to become a lawyer, like my mom. Maybe start a family, and die peacefully. This happened at the wrong time.. the wrong person."

The boy let out a sigh, Haruhi wasn't being cooperative at all. "Wales." He stated simply. "I'm from Wales, and my name is Andras. 15 years of age, by the way."

"You're from Europe? That's where-" The both of them said the same thing at that moment, only Andras saying "your boyfriend is from" instead of "my boyfriend is from."

"See? I told you, I basically already know you.."

"And yet, I barely know you. For all I know, you're some hunter that just wants my bones for some creepy, ritualistic, underground brotherhood for the-" There was a sudden _pop! _and white smoke everywhere. Haruhi coughed, waving her hand in front of her face to blow the smoke away from her mouth and nose. "What the hell was that-! A..Andras? Where'd you go?" she asked, still sputtering through coughs. Andras was gone, as if he disappeared within the smoke.

"Er.. down here." She heard, a slightly softer voice say. Slowly, and eerily, she turned her head down, looking at the small Andras in his brownie form. The two of them just stayed there, looking at each other with a blank look on their faces. The gears shifted in Haruhis' brain, and she was so shocked that she tried to let out a scream, but couldn't. Soft whimpers came from her mouth and nothing more. Andras crawled onto her leg, and sat criss-cross. "I know that this is really weird, but I figured since you're finding out about all the magic in your life-"

"Magic.. Harry told me that.." she mumbled.

"Oh, Harry. Harry Potter." Andras grumbled "Your lover, the wizard? Yeah, found out about him too, did you?" Haruhi didn't even bother asking Andras any more questions. "I can see that you need time to collect your thoughts, I've given you enough of a shock for one day. See you later, _cariad_." And with that, the small boy was gone. Haruhi let her top-half collapse onto the bed.

"I think..I don't have any more doubts about Harry telling me he's a wizard." she whispered. "I need an Asprin.. and a nap... or both."

There was a rapid knock on the door. "Haruhi? May I please come in" she heard a familiar voice say. Andras hid under one of the folds of the covers, then shot Haruhi a "thumbs up".

"Ryuu-nii? Is that you?" She asked, getting up from the bed. "Of course you can come in." she said, opening the door. "Wait a minute... there's something different about you.."

"That's because.. I'm Kohaku." he said simply.

Haruhi smiled, "Well, it's nice to finally meet you!"

"And you too. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you sooner, how are you adjusting to the.. new life?"

"Which one are you talking about?" she asked sheepishly, one side of her mouth rising up.

"The Fujioka one.. I take it that it's going to take a lot of getting used to?"

"Right you are.. so.. how was your trip?"

"It was alright.. I left the actually prototype of my design that I created here, so I had to show the companies the basic blue print and a video of what it could do."

"Oh cool, what was it?"

"Humanoid robots. My main point was to show how far science has come, I don't have a fixed idea for what they're for yet.. "

"Oh my- that's amazing!"

"Not really, the prototype that was left here has apparently been causing havoc. You see, programmed it with debates of global figures, hoping that it would've been able to lead very stimulating conversations. That wasn't the case.. it ended up saying the words of dictators from around the world, and much , much worse. Akane absolutely hates me now, and some idiot spilled liquids on, and it's been going around playing pranks on everyone."

"Oh my god.. THAT's why everybody hates you?" Haruhi asked "That's terrible! Have you gotten everything straightened out?"

"Sort of.. It's going to be awkward to explain to my brothers.. They had no idea that built one.."

"But really.. robots.. that's pretty amazing. Just make sure they don't go around taking over the world."

Kohaku let out a small laugh. "I won't be the idiot behind that mess."

"You know, you're different from everybody's descriptions about you."

"We're five brothers.. don't we all look the same?"

"No, not appearance, I was thinking more long the lines of personality. Besides, you, Kiyoshi and Tadashi look nothing alike. Just Ryuu-nii and Masa-nii."

"..What about Hisoka and Keichi?"

"... What? Who are they?"

"My brothers..?"

"So you mean... that you three.. are actually.."

"Three? Me, Ryuu, Masayuki, Hisoka, Keichi, Kiyoshi, Tadashi. That's seven of us. I'm surprised Oka-san never had a single daughter.."

Haruhi's day just kept getting better and better.

* * *

**Hi. How goes it?**


	22. When The Best Day Just Got Better

Chapter 22

December, 21, 2011

* * *

Kohaku and Haruhi had a short, very awkward conversation after that point. Most of it was just Kohaku blabbering about his trip overseas, and Haruhi giving him illegible mutters as a response.

After Haruhi and Kohaku had said their goodbyes' to each other, Kohaku took his leave. Haruhi was left speechless. It was as if that her brain was having trouble processing all of this new information. "God, these _people_! It's like they're popping out of thin air! Really, is their mom just randomly popping them out like a conveyor belt!" Haruhi cried.

"Haruhi, maybe they had a good reason not to tell you?"

"I don't see how that can, we're family.."

"Well, every situation is special. What if you told someone that you cross dress because of a debt? They don't know the whole situation, and could easily misunderstand."

"That's true, but still. I barely know anything that goes on in this family.."

"Hey, better late than never."

"You know what... I think I just need some time to myself.. It was very nice to meet you."

"A pleasure to see you again, cyn priodi." He said. Haruhi carried him to the window, where he gave her a bow, jumped out, then was nowhere to be found.

"I think I'll spend some time with Gorou-Ojii-sama.. The only sane person in this building." She said. All of the walking she was doing in one day was taking a toll on her energy, but she decided to stick it out. She knocked on the door "Jii-sama? Are you in there?" she asked. There was no reply. She opened the door, and found that it was, indeed, empty.

All that was there was the table, a small candle; the flame flickering now and then on the table. There was a tiny vase with a small dandelion in it, and a picture frame. Haruhi held the picture frame gently. It was a boy, at side view. He was smiling, his hands up in the air like he was holding a baby, but the picture was ripped at his elbows. Haruhi stared at the photograph.

"You don't approve of Harry either, do you?" Haruhi set the picture down, looking at Ichirou like she was expecting his lips to move "I'm sorry, but I am making my own decisions now." she said and set the picture back down gently. "When you left, that's when I got that power."

"It's not going to respond, you know. That's how pictures work." She heard Tadashi's voice. She didn't bother turning around, she wasn't risking setting lose another demon. She gave him a curt "Hm." and set the picture on the table. "Fine, just stay mad. Oh, by the way. Ranka- papa told me to tell you that Harry called." Haruhi didn't budge. "He said it sounded urgent." Haruhi gave no response. "Akane never told you what she was, did she?"

"What?"

"Aah, there it is."

"What?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Akane?"

"Because if she doesn't want to tell me, then that's her decision." Haruhi uttered.

"But she knows what you are, it's only fair."

"First off, everyone in the family knows what I am. Second, _none_ of this is fair."

".. I agree, especially since she's keeping secrets from you. What if she's something dangerous?"

"Quit playing, you probably know exactly what she is."

"I'm appalled that you would even think something like that. That I, Tadashi Fujioka, would keep secrets from my dearest cousin.. Or would I?"

Haruhi was both irritated and curious at this point. It was true, she didn't exactly what Akane was, and she had to admit that she would've liked to know. However, she didn't have an excruciating need to know every aspect of her cousins' life, even more so if she had chosen not to tell her in the first place. Tadashi, on the other hand, was just getting on her last nerve.

"She chose not to tell me. That was her decision, and you need to respect that."

"I do respect it. The question is, do _you_?"

"What do you want? Do you want me to give you something? Is that what it's going to take to make you go away?"

"I don't want much, just an apology."

"I don't owe you an apology."

"You actually do." He sneered. "I don't expect you to give me one, anyway. It's cool."

"You're just trying to piss me off now, aren't you?" Haruhi said. She breathed in deeply, Tadashi was really starting to test the limits of her patience.

"I'm not trying to make you mad Haruhi, you do that all on your own. Just peaking your curiosity a bit. Speed up the process."

"Exactly what process would that be?"

"It's working."

"What's working?" Haruhi's eye began to give off a faint, lighter glow.

"Oh crap. Didn't expect it to work that fast."

Haruhi frowned, her eyebrows arching. "Excuse me." She said, heading for the door.

"It's pretty funny. It's happening right now, and you don't even know it."

She stopped walking. She took a deep breath, then said "Onii-chan, I'm sorry for what I did, but please tell me what's going on." Her eyes were a dim gold now. Tadashi walked up behind her, took her chin in his hand, and turned her head towards him.

"I'm actually really surprised. That was pretty quick. I thought it was going to take a week."

"What?"

"A long time ago, there was this mystic wolf. A man tried to kill it, wondering how much he would profit from its hide, but was ferociously attacked instead. He became the first werewolf."

"So what you're trying to say is… curiosity killed the cat?"

"No, curiosity produced a monster." He whispered. Haruhi was getting apprehensive of her cousins' company, so decided to leave. "She's a rain-sprite, you know."

"Really? That doesn't sound dangerous. That doesn't sound dangerous at all."

"You would be surprised. Those rain sprites can get pretty feisty."

"That's cute. Bye, Nii-chan."

"Oh, and Haruhi?"

"What?"

"There a mirror in the hall, right there. Go have a look."

"Er, okay?" Haruhi closed the door behind her, and found the dusty mirror that was hung on the wall. She peered into it, and jumped back in shock. She inched closer, staring at her eye.

_Curiosity_

_Mystic wolf_

_Curiosity_

_Werewolf_

_Curiosity_

_**Curiosity**_

_**Curiosity**_

"_Just peaking your curiosity a bit." _

Haruhi stood in front of the mirror, frozen with shock and terror. She heard Tadashi right next to the door, "Dun, dun, _**dunnnn**__.__" _He said dramatically.


	23. The BAKUman

**Chapter edited on January, 30, 2012**

**The Japanese Baku: A mythological creature that feeds off of nightmares. **

* * *

"Please...Haruhi...stop..." Harry whispered, his and her clothes stained from his blood. Haruhi's fangs had punctured his skin so deep, any movement she made caused him excruciating pain. She devoured every drop of his shimmering red blood that got close to her mouth.

Sudenly, he stopped shaking, his hand falling from her back and to the floor. His eyes were blank, his blood still dripping from the open wound. Haruhi froze, her eyes at Harry.

"No...no I killed...I killed him..." she whimpered, tears falling from her eyes. She held his hand and closed eyes ".. I killed him..."

Her sobs echoed though the dark room, which was starting to disintegrate into pitch black, along with Harry. She was the only one left, sand blowing from her fingers. A chilling feeling went through her spine, she could almost feel the goosebumps forming. She could see a full moon, and feel her bones beginning to shift. Her entire body was struck with pain, her hands forming into claws. She let out what she thought was a shriek, but sounded more like the howl of a wolf. She now found herself in the middle of the dark forest.

Every time she stepped forward with a paw, she saw another flash of Harry dying in her arms. She saw a couple walking together, hand in hand. She howled for help. They turned towards her, the man yelled and threw a stick at Haruhi, stabbing her in the neck. She let out another howl of pain, now infuriated. The woman ran behind a tree, shrieking.

She jumped the man, and clamped her mouth shut around his neck, ripping off his skin and spitting it at the nearest bush. She climbed off of him, panting angrily. All she wanted to do was to watch him suffer. The woman peeked from behind the tree, screaming and running to the man's side.

"No! He's dead! Why did this have to happen? You monster!" She sobbed. "You killed him!"

Haruhi froze. Her vision was distorted. "You monster! You killed him!" replayed in her head.

_You killed him! You monster!_

**I couldn't have...I'm not a monster..**

_He's dead!_

**No...Stop! I...I couldn't...**

_He was trying to protect the world from monsters like you! MURDERER!_

_"NO!"_ Haruhi screamed at the top of her lungs, waking up from her nightmare. "I'M NOT!"

Her door slid open, Ranka ran at her and hugged her "Haruhi! What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to.." she whimpered "He.. he threw the stick at me.. I just.. I just got so angry… and.. and Harry! Otou-san, I killed him too! I couldn't even help it.." she said through sobs.

"It's allright, Everybody's okay. Nobody's dead Haruhi it was just a bad dream." Ranka said assuringly and kissed her head "Just stay home today okay? You don't look so good after your…trip."

"Otou-san.."

"It's okay, Haruhi. All of us get scared when we find out the truth. Take it easy okay? I have to go to work soon." He said. He kissed her cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Unless you want me to stay at home with you."

Haruhi didn't even refuse. She had enough sense to know that she couldn't go to school, she was a complete wreck now.

"You don't.. you don't have to stay…"

"Alright. I'll call Tadashi to stay with you."

"Otou-san.. no!"

"Not this time, Haruhi. He's the only one available now, even if he is irresponsible with school."

"That's.. that's not why.."

"Fine. I'll call Hisoka. It's about time you met him, anyway."

"I'm 15.. I should be able to stay home alone. I don't even know the dude."

"Hisoka it is then."

* * *

Harry tapped his pencil on the desk nervously. The clock was moving way too slow. His eyebrow twitched as he the minute hand didn't move after he had counted 60 seconds. He started to whisper spells under his breath, attempting to do magic without his wand. He spotted a kite on a bench from outside through the window and decided to give it a shot.

"_Wingadium Leviosa."_ he muttered, his lips barely moving. The kite fidgeted a little, then was still. He rolled his eyes then stared at the clock once more, twitching as only 50 seconds had passed.

Finnally, after ten minutes of utter torture, the bell rang, releasing the students home or to after school activities. Harry sighed a shoved all the papers on his desk into his bag, and then raced towards the door.

* * *

"More tea?" Haruhi asked, holding the pot out to Hisoka. He nodded and gave his cup to her, and she poured some more tea in.

"It's good." He said simply, after taking a sip. Haruhi nodded. " Ranka-papa told me that you weren't feeling well... do you feel better now?"

"I was feeling fine in the first place, but thanks anyway." she said. "I appreciate you coming over, though."

"Oh.. ok. So how's school?" He asked, trying to make more conversation.

"Oh, apart from wanting to rip out everyone's throats? School's fine."

"We all go through the same thing. Well.. not all of us. Some of us are different, but you know what I mean."

Haruhi sighed, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do. I'm just waiting for the time where I wake up in a frantic mess.."

"Hah. Life's like that. Not really much we can do except face it, or kill ourselves." He said, taking another sip of our tea. Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him. "But.. but don't kill yourself!" He said.

"Have.. have you ever tried to… you know?"

"Let's not talk about that now." He said. "Everybody has their rough days. When all of this just gets overwhelming, and they just.. Yeah, let's not talk about that."

"Oh.. ok." Haruhi looked at the clock. "School should be out by now." She said. "Hey.. Onii-san?"

"Hmm?"

"What.. what are you? If you don't my my asking."

"Oh, me? I'm i'm sort of.. I'm a.. I'm.. I'm a Baku."

"A… a Baku."

"Yeah."

"So that's why Otou-san called you over here." A corner of Haruhi's mouth rose up into a smile. "He thought that you would be able to… So Baku's have a humanoid form too?"

"No..just me. It's the only upside to being in this family."

* * *

Harry opened the door to his apartment slowly. Hedwig was fast asleep in her cage, a letter still in her mouth. The address on the back was written in green ink, and the front of the envelope was signed RUBEUS HAGRID. Harry tore open the letter, startling Hedwig.

_Harry,_

_Don't start screaming and jumping up with joy yet, because you're gonna get the bad news sooner or later. The good news, Dumbledore knows the Weasley twins are there and he wants you lot to go to Hogwarts sometime next week because you have to study at least a bit for your end-of-the-year exams._

_The bad news, there's been talk around here that your being followed. Not Death Eaters or Ministry officials, but Dumbledore reckons their not to be messed with. You're in a foreign country, an unknown land. Bet it's probably to do with that new beauty you've got. Are you some kind of magnet for trouble?_

_Take care (and don't do something stupid!),_

_Hagrid_

Harry set the letter down on the table slowly. He widened his eyes. _Haruhi.. is.. Gryffindor's descendant?_

* * *

**Could you tell that this was mainly a filler? XD **

**Harry Potter and Ouran High School Host Club are the property of their respectful owners. I am not affiliated with these two series' in any way. **


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter was updated on March, 22, 2012**

**December**

The highlight of Haruhi and Harry's relationship during the past few weeks was of their first fight. Ever since his "revelation" of Haruhi's "true identity", he kept prodding her with questions that not even Akane would dare to ask her. As always, Haruhi, being the blatantly abrasive person she is, was unable to contain her anger. They argued, they gave each other the silent treatment, then made up. Isn't that how it always worked?

The annual Fujioka Family reunion was, as Haruhi put it, a reunion of psycopaths. She still felt like her family was keeping secrets from her, but at that point, she was finding it hard to even give a damn anymore. On the bright side, she got used to walking around in her cast, trying to avoid many people at the reunion. She had yet to see Andras again, that strange brownie-boy she met. With all of that going through her mind, she still had time to remember that she would soon become an official werewolf.

The day of the full moon was coming closer.

She thanked the universe for it's generosity, having the full moon in November be _before_ Tadashi decided to be an idiotic prick. It gave her time... sort of.

Every night of a waxing moon, she dreaded that one day even more. Especially since that horrid nightmare she had about what she thought life as a "monster" would be. But all of those thoughts had to be pushed away now, she and Harry were finally having their first proper date as a couple. Better late than never, huh?

She twitched as a knew thought came into her head. **What am I supposed to wear?** She sighed, knowing what she had to do. She picked up the phone, gulped and dialed Kaoru's cell phone number.

"Kaoru? Can you help me with something?" she squeaked

_"Haruhi?"_ he asked tiredly _"Er.. sure, what is it?"_

"I don't know...what..to wear..." she whispered. She shut her eyes, expecting to hear instant laughter.

"I'm on my way." He said almost instantly. He hung up the phone- Haruhi could hear the loud SNAP of him quickly closing his phone. 15 minutes later, there he was, at her doorstep, with a garment bag.

"MY BELOVED HARUHI'S GROWING UP!" he cried, hugging her tightly. "But can I ask...for what is this special occasion?"

"Somewhere. What did you bring?"

"Oh, just.. just something simple. I figured it would be.. easier." He pulled out the contents of the garment bag, a comfy-looking, slightly puffy light blue dress and a simple light purple cardigan to put over it.

"Well, it's either this or nothing."

"Come on, Haruhi. It looks nice. I came here at 6:00 in the evening, on a Sunday, just for you. The least you can do is try it on."

"I wasn't trying to insult it.. It's just… a dress is… I'm just not used to it, that's all."

Kaoru shoved the dress into her arms, leading her into her room and closing the door. He made himself comfortable in her living room, and drummed his fingers on the table.

Harry looked at his wand, and back at the mirror; at that tangled mess of hair on his head. He looked back at the wand hesitantly. "If you're still nervous about the whole magic outside of school thing, we could just lend you a hand." Fred muttered.

"We aren't letting our little Harry go on a date looking like he just wrestled a Giant." he said sternly, handing Harry the comb

Harry shrugged, sticking the comb into his hair. "It's not that hard to comb my hair you know." Harry said. He winced as the comb came across a painful knot.

"Blimey, he's actually combing his hair. He must really like this girl." Fred whispered to George jokingly. Harry glared at him. "Bloody hell Harry, we know you love her. Don't get your wand in a knot."

Harry rolled his eyes. When he was done combing his hair, he walked out of the bathroom and checked the time, 6:53.

He looked at the single rose he had kept in the vase on the counter. He had bought it that very same day, when Fred and George had dragged him out to get Pocky. He remembered how much Haruhi thought it was cute when he was being all lovey-dovey, and how cute it was when she smiled _because _he was acting that way, so he was inspired to buy flowers for her. Grinning at the thought of getting to be alone with Haruhi for more that half an hour-_ with _Ranka's permission- he decided to be extra kind today, and let Hedwig out to go hunting for the fourth time.

Kaoru had left, but not before giving Haruhi a giant bear hug as a "thank you" for wearing the outfit. He quickly ran down the stairs, deciding to spy on Haruhi a little bit to pass the time. He put his hat and sunglasses on, along with his scarf, hiding behind the concrete wall in front of her apartment complex. He waited for her to come out. Wouldn't be the first time he stalked her on an outing, why break tradition?

He gasped when he saw Harry emerge from the apartment, rose in his hand. Harry knocked on Haruhi's door softly. She opened the door, greeting her lover with a small kiss. He gave her the rose and she smiled; kissing him again, but this time was slower, with much more passion. Kaoru stood there, frozen.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Haruhi asked, his arms around her.

"Classic american date. Movie and dinner."

"Movie and dinner? What's wrong with just one of them?"

"It's our first real date together, and your dad said your curfew is 10:00. I figured I'd make the best of it."

"Aren't you sweet."

He kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's go."


	25. READ CHAPTER 26 BEFORE YOU READ THIS

**Did you just eat sofa-pizza?**

**To be honest, i'm quite happy with this chapter :) I'm not very good with writing drama, but it was worth a shot, right? No point in complaining if I don't try :D Enjoy~**

* * *

_"Daddy, what are dragons?" Haruhi asked "Obaa-chan told me she was going to get Tada-nii a stuffed dragon for his birthday, and all she said was that it was a scary thing that eats little girls like me!"_

_"Dragons are magical creatures, Honey, but they only hurt those that threaten them. They have huge wings, scales, and breathe fire, but they might also have all kinds of magical powers!" Ranka raised his arms up in a scary way, to help Haruhi visualize what he was talking about. "They guard treasure, piles and piles that are miles high of treasure!"_

_"Wow! I wanna be a dragon!"_

_"You'd have to hide forever from humans, hiding your treasure from their greedy hands."_

_"That's okay, as long as I get treasure!"_

_"Well... yeah. But you can never talk to humans! They're greedy, Haruhi-chan." Ranka said, kissing her cheek. "Dragons have to guard what they find precious. They have to guard their secrets. Otherwise, everybody would take what they wanted, no matter how much it would hurt them. And everybody always needs to hurt a dragon to get what they want."_

* * *

Haruhi would be lying to herself if she said that the scent of human blood everywhere wasn't overwhelming.

Dropping out of school was out of the question. Kiyoshi could do whatever he needed, but homeschooling wasn't an option for her. She had her reputation, and even more importantly, her dignity, to think about.

She could just see the front page of the newspapers now, 'MYSTERIOUS SERIAL KILLER SEEMS TO BE TARGETING TEENAGE CHILDREN OF THE WEALTHY. MORE BODIES FOUND'.

But even worse.. what if something happened to Harry? She had to think about his safety, not her own pride. Then, there was the host club, her closest friends. It wasn't fair that she would have been risking all of their lives just to finish her education.

Haruhi sighed, looking at the clock. Her dilemma would have had to wait for another day. She wrapped her neck in her scarf, put on her gloves, made sure her hat was snug, and plopped on a pair of mediocre sunglasses she found in her fathers' room. The sun was the source of all life on earth, and now it was her mortal enemy.

"Eh, that's probably a complete lie as well." Haruhi said. "We all probably came from magic dust or some crap like that."

She and Harry never walked to school anymore, which was convinient. Even though with winter it became darker during the mornings, by the time that Haruhi half-way there the sun would be shining bright and high. Her excuse to Harry was that she went there for head-starts on Host Club preperations. It didn't matter if she was lying about their new designs, he was always with Nekozawa-Sempai after school. She couldn't blame him, being in the Host Club for hours could become a drag after a while, and Haruhi imagined that being with Nekozawa would be of far more interest to Harry than listening to a couple of girls squeal about boys. No, Nekozawa _was_ more interesting than a bunch of squealing girls.

Haruhi was having these somber episodes more often, recently. Maybe she was just getting more melodramatic, but her "new self" game her a new outlook on life. She was going to live forever, what better excuse to be excruciatingly lazy? She wasn't in any rush.

* * *

Ron wasn't able to sleep that night. Just knowing that there was a cold-blooded monster in the apartment next door was unnerving enough, but the fact that Harry played off the fact that that monster was his girlfriend so coolly was absolutely terrifying. Yep, best Christmas ever. Ron looked out of the window, rays of light from what he assumed were street lamps were peeking through. Ron gripped his wand tightly, and pointed into the air,"Lumos" he said. He waved his wand around the room; he had been doing this ritual a lot during the night. He let out a groan of disapproval.

"Why did Harry have to tell me that his girlfriend's a bloody werewolf?" Ron cursed under his breath. "I could've gone this whole trip without knowing, but no. At least She's a good cook. Doesn't matter though, probably gonna be too nervous around her to eat." Ron thought for a moment. "Nah, I'll eat."

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Ron?" Harry yelled through his room, throwing a pillow at the wall.

"Sorry!" Ron said curtly "Didn't meant to wake you up."

"Wake me up? You've been talking to yourself all night, keeping me awake, and you're worried about waking me up?"

"Why didn't you say anything? And why would you move into a place where the walls are so thin?"

"I wasn't expecting visitors." Harry called back

"Yeah.. sorry about that, mate."

"Even with knowing beforehand, I barely had time to prepare."

"Yeah. Shame you're a nosy git though, no wonder she hasn't actually told you about being a werewolf, she can't even trust you."

"…Hey.."

"Sorry. Thought I'd lighten up the mood a bit."

"So.. all night when you were whining about how "she's" going to eat you… that was about-"

"Nightmare. Look, mate. You've got school in a couple hours. Let's just go to sleep."

"Right, nightmare. Good morning, then."

"Mornin'." Ron responded bleakly, then left Harry in peace.

* * *

"How's life with the madame, Potter-san? Or have her canines already scared you away?" Nekozawa joked, stirring the contents of his pot very slowly, chuckling slightly.

"You're real funny, you know that?" Harry droned. " How can you even joke about this?"

"Potter-san, in my research, dealing with creatures of the night have become a routine thing."

"Research? Research for what? I thought that you taught yourself everything that you know."

"Don't you have to understand what other beasts roam in your world?" He asked, using a ladle to pour the potion into little glass bottles. "Same with me. Besides, how can you be so surprised that someone close to you has a secret like this?"

"It's not that, I just didn't expect magic to follow me half-way across the world." Harry said, playing with an hourglass. The sand flowed very gracefully to the bottom chamber.

"So you promised you'd protect her after the accident, right?" Nekozawa snickered "Where were you when she was bitten by a werewolf?"

"What?"

"Poor Fujioka-san.. It probably hurt too."

"I told you, I don't know if I was-"

"I don't be an idiot."

"I'm not, I was probably just.. it was probably a trick of the light."

"But you told Weasley-san that you_ knew_ she was a werewolf."

"But I.. I .. Oh my god... I'm such an bloody _idiot! _"I won't let anything hurt you again Haruhi, I'll protect you Haruhi!" GAH!" He yelled, pushing furniture out of the way to get out of the room.

"Ah, young love. It's so.. refreshing, isn't it Beelzenef?" Nekozawa asked, his free hand resting on the pedestal. "I don't think she really cares though, do you?" Beelzenef shook his head. "After all, Fujioka-san seems to love that boy.. for some reason." He stared at Beelzenef for a little while. "You're right, we should help him out a bit."

Harry violently opened his door, very angry with himself. It was true, he did promise Haruhi that she would never be hurt again. He did promise her that he would keep her safe. He felt guilty.

"Hi Harry." Ron said indifferently, engulfed in the sudoku book that Haruhi had given him as a welcoming present. "Damn, messed up again. Pencils.. genius!" he said, erasing the numbers he had written down.

Harry searched through nearly every cabinet in his kitchen;

Boxes and boxes of Weasley Wizard Weezes, a few bezoars, assorted herbs and potions that he didn't need. "I will find you, I will find you." Then, he had to move on the his trunk full of more useful potions. Veritasierum, The Draught of Living Death he made in Professor Slughorn's class, a few others, and-

"_There_ you are, my magical little friend." He put the bottle into his bag. He had stocked up on a whole bunch of potions before his trip, but it was still unnerving that he couldn't find it for the first five minutes he spent searching. 't looked at his watch, he wouldn't be able to make it back to the school in time to see Haruhi. Sure, he could've waited for Haruhi to come back, but he didn't really see a point in delaying any further. Then, he had an idea. He hadn't used his Firebolt in a while, and now seemed like the perfect moment. He sneaked out back behind his apartment with his Firebolt and Invisibilty cloak.

"Bye, Harry." Ron said after hearing the door close. "Bloody hell, Hermione would love this."

Harry put on the cloak, hoping that anybody who saw the broom at such a speed as he was going to fly at would just assume it was a very large bird.

He had to keep hold of his cloak and his broomstick at the same time, so he gripped very tightly. Then, he took off. The euphoria of flying with the wind after so long was amazing. He never forgot how much he loved it, he never would be able to. After a while, he saw the pearly-white palace that was Ouran. This was the tricky part, landing without anybody seeing him. He had to pick up his speed now.

Then, boom. He wasn't in the air anymore. He was in Nekozawa's dingy clubroom. "Had a fun trip?" He heard Nekozawa ask. "It's called a wormhole, Potter-san. You're not the only one with a few tricks up your sleeve. Now, go."

"Wha-, oh, uh.. thanks." Harry said.

"You can keep your broom here." Nekozawa said "Along with your cloak. Now, Hurry. Haruhi would probably be in the 2nd level by now."

"Really? Thanks mate, I owe you one." Nekozawa nodded, and Harry left without another word.

"And now.. the fun begins." Nekozawa said, grinning. "I'm sorry Beelzenef, you're going to have to sit this one out."

Harry ran, he ran like he had never run before. Okay, maybe he ran a little bit slower than when he and Dudley were being chased in the park, but he still ran fast. Finally, he saw that head of chocolate-brown hair and the cast, and cried, "Haruhi!"

She turned around, gasping when she saw him running at her. "What are you doing here? I thought that you'd be home by now!" She said. He gave her a hug, panting from the running, but relieved.

"I-I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"Come on! Not here, we have to go home."

"No, tell me now."

"Get into your Christmas spirit, we have to go _now_."

"I don't really like surprises."

"I know Haruhi, but you'll love this!"

"Then tell me what it is!" Haruhi said.

Harry stopped grinning. "What.. what's wrong with your eye..?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with my eye.."

"Oh yes there is," Harry said. He dragged her into the boys' bathroom to look into the mirror.

_Oh crap,_ Haruhi thought _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. You're an idiot Haruhi, you're not supposed to let people get you interested like that! Okay, stay calm. Play it off._ "I don't see anything."

"Haruhi! It's.. it's.. yellow!"

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi said, walking out of the room, Harry was left there, dumbfounded. He charged out behind her, but stopped when he saw her just standing in front of the window. "Now_ that_, I see." Harry's jaw dropped, he saw a hooded figure flying around, and could faintly hear it yelling "Yahoo!"

"Isn't that your broomstick?"

"What?" Harry looked closer at the figure, and it was, indeed, his firebolt. "What the.."

"That's... that's Nekozawa-sempai."

"That's why he told me to leave my broom in his room.."

"Is it.. is it okay that he's riding it in the rain?"

"It's fine, broomsticks should be able to make it through most kinds of weather. Nekozawa knows how to take care of all things magical. You know, he put a spell on the entire school so that all people who don't accept magic can't see it. He's a powerful.. er, I don't know if he's a sorcerer, a wizard, or just-"

"I've never seen sempai have so much fun." Haruhi said, smiling. "I've really, never seen him genuinely happy." Harry put his arm around her shoulder, and she rested her head on him.

"Do you mind staying here with me, until he's done with my broom?"

"I don't mind."

"Then I'll give you your surprise now.." He said. Using his free hand, he got out the bottle of Skele-Grow that he took from his trunk.

"What's this?"

"Hear me out first. Yes, you might feel a little bit of pain but, it beats walking around with a cast for the next few months."

"What?"

"It fixes bones. Well, technically, it grows bones, but it should work. I'll do what I can about the pain. I'm not gonna let you be in agony." Haruhi gave him a rib-crushing hug.

"You're the best. The absolute best." She said, kissing his cheek. "I can't believe that you would do something like this for me."

"Well, you know. You've got to be as safe as possible, now of all times."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell anybody, especially Ron but.. there's a werewolf somewhere in town."

Haruhi froze, "You're lying."

"I'm not. I saw it on my way home from the store last week. Looked me right in the eye."

"Did it hurt you?" She asked "Did it bite you anywhere?"

"No, no. It ran away. Stared at the moon, looked at me, then ran off. Are you okay? You're sweating."

"I'm fine, it's just hot here."

"Okay, well.. would you like to take the Skele-Grow now?"

"S-Sure"

Harry led her into Nekozawa's clubroom, where he was sure that they wouldn't be disturbed. He opened the bottle with a_ pop, _and handed it to Haruhi. "The moment you feel any pain, you scream, okay?"

Haruhi nodded. She had a higher tolerance for pain, after all that had happened. She could fake it, hopefully. She took the bottle from him, and Harry squeezed her hand tightly. She put the opening of the bottle to her mouth, and drank. It had no taste, but then again, how would she know if it did? She took a few sips, then pulled it away from her mouth. Harry took the bottle from her and put the lid on, without saying a word.

"Okay, let's go." Harry said, putting his arm under hers and around her back. "It's a long way home." He grabbed his invisibility cloak from the armchair and putting it over his shoulder.

The door was opened by Nekozawa, who stumbled in drowsily. "Che-haaaa~"

"Have fun?" Harry asked, taking his Firebolt from him.

"Where are you two going?" Nekozawa asked "Not out in that rain, no no no."

"How else do you presume we leave?" Haruhi asked.

"The same way Potter-san got here." Haruhi looked at Harry. "Fujioka-san, I presume you're pretty up to date on the whole situation?"

"Er, sure."

"Great." Nekozawa pointed his index finger up with the rest of his fingers bent towards his palm. He other hand was flat under that one, and he began to mutter under his breath. A green circle of light appeared around the couple and Haruhi held onto Harry tighter. She closed her eyes tightly and Harry held her close. Next thing that they knew, they were right outside of the door leading into their separate apartments.

"You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"Skele-Grow tastes like absolute crap, and you didn't even flinch." Harry said. "When I had it, I had to spit it out. Nearly threw up." Haruhi froze. She let out small, unintelligible whimpers. "You all right?" Harry asked. Haruhi put a hand to her chest painfully and dropped to the floor, her heart beating very fast. "Haruhi, what happened?"

"I'm so sorry.." She said, she furrowed her brow and her cheekbone twitched a few times. "I didn't mean to..." She put her hand over her eye.

Harry lifted her head by the chin "Sorry for what?" No response. "Haruhi." Haruhi threw herself onto him in a hug. He pulled her away from him, and put her hand down, his face numb from what he saw. Her eye glowed such a bright blue, Harry's jaw dropped immediately.

"Wh-Wh... so..I.. how is this... the bathroom!"

"I'm sorry!" she said, looking away from him. This time when she spoke, a little bit of fire flew from her mouth; Harry waved his hands around from the scare.

"You.. you're a.. you're a.. you're a bloody dragon?"

* * *

_Your subjects are weary of this task... They fear the unknown power.._

_No matter.. It will be in my possession soon enough. I am in no rush... _Voldemort whispered back, stroking Nagini's side.

* * *

**oh my god you guys one of my pictures on tumblr got five notes in one day i'm so famous.**


	26. READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ CHAPTER 25

**This chapter was updated on July 13th, 2011  
**

**Chapter 26 **

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!  
**

**You guys, I am going to fucking hit something.  
**

**Okay, So there was another mix up with how I edited the chapters. Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want.  
**

**Okay, so last chapter, you guys were probably fucking confused when Ron showed up all of a sudden. Dont be anymore.  
**

**Chapter 25 was supposed to be explaining how Ron came to Japan as a surprise to Harry for Christmas, yadda yadda yadda. so the main thing you have to know is this:  
**

**Harry was walking home through the park and noticed a girl acting strangely. He walked closer and noticed it was Haruhi, just staring at the full moon. He called her name, she ran away. He heard howling as she ran.  
**

**When Ron is at Harry's apartment, Harry tells him what he saw, how he thought that Haruhi was a werewolf.  
**

**I hate this so much, you guys, I'm so sorry. I guess I accidentally clicked replace instead of "add" in the chapters list. I feel so horrible. There was so much more of hogwarts in that chapter, all of that hard work, GONE! So chapter 25 was supposed to be 26, and this was supposed to be 27..  
**

* * *

"How are you _not_ mad at me?" Haruhi asked in disbelief, grabbing Harry's shoulders and shaking him vigorously. "How can you not be furious with me? I have _lied_ to you, I could have killed you before!"

Harry started to raise his voice too."Because I really don't care! Haruhi, I don't really give a damn if you're a dragon, a ghost, or an effing mermaid! I just want to know why you didn't tell me any of this before."

"I could get in so much trouble for telling you this!" She said.

"I could've gone to prison for telling you _my little secret,"_ he said in a hushed whisper "I thought that we were going to start being honest with each other.."

"You're the one who already found out that I was a werewolf, why didn't you just confront me.. why didn't you just end it all quickly?"

"Nothing has to end."

"Be realistic, Harry. You don't know what this is like. You can control being a wizard. I can't control all of..all of.. all of _this. _Lord knows how many people I killed that night, and I really don't want you to be added to the list of lives I've ended."

"You couldn't have killed anybody! You couldn't have. You're being ridiculous, there would have been something in the news if you killed anybody."

"Oh my god, what if I devoured their corpses and left nothing for anybody to find?"

"Stop it now. You didn't devour anybody. "

"Harry, what if I did leave something for somebody to find and a little kid just stumbled upon it?"

"Haruhi, that's just plain-"

"Oh my god, I've traumatized a little kid. They'll never leave their house again, they wont go to anybody's funeral and they'll spend thousands of yen on their electricity bill for leaving the lights on all the time!" Haruhi had grabbed handfuls of her hair, her eyes wide. "I have to go. I'm going to search the entire park that I remember being in before I turned." she said quickly. She opened the door shakily.

"This is madness, you've really gone insane you're not thinking rationally. You're not even thinking. What are you even going to do? You don't even have a plan." Harry said, leaving the apartment.

"I'm going to hit something." She said in agitation. Harry grabbed her hand, but Haruhi slapped it away. "Harry, you_ don't understand_. What if somebody I knew saw me? My family will hate me, people will cut me open like I'm some freakish science experiment!"

Haruhi's body began to glow a bright light. Harry covered his face with his arm. when he felt that the light had gone away, he put his arm down; only to receive a great shock. Where once stood his beautiful and gentle lover, was something so magnificent, yet terrifying.

{Ugh, what the hell was that?} Haruhi said. {What? Why are you looking at me like that?} Harry couldn't understand a word that she was saying. Haruhi didn't even notice that something was "wrong" with her voice, what freaked her out was what she heard next.

{Is that you? Where are you? I can't see you! How can I hear you?}

{Tsumibito..? We..Why can I.. how is that even... We'll straighten this out later. Harry, really, what's the matter with you?}

Harry was too shocked to even let out a peep.

"What's going on out-" Ron poked his head out of he door upon hearing strange growling noises coming from outside. He took one good look at Haruhi, and screamed. Harry covered Ron's mouth with his hand, trying his hardest to make him stop screaming. Haruhi stood there, flabbergasted, and slightly insulted. She took a step forward, but then felt something that was very different.

Why was she walking with her hands AND legs?

She looked down at her hand, but it wasn't a hand, it was a claw, with talons and scales, she looked around her frantically, but hit herself in the face with her wing. She stared at the strange structure. She moved it a little. Once she realized that it was, indeed, a fucking wing, quickly she went into Harry's apartment and headed for the bathroom; knocking down Harry and Ron with her tail as she did so.

"Quiet down!" said one man from and apartment below. "Stop with all of that screaming, some of us are trying to sleep! Control that beast of a dog up there!" Followed by a slam of their door.

"Ron! Ron you have to be quiet! Just shut up!" Harry looked around them, just making sure that nobody saw them. He didn't see anybody on the street or looking at them through windows.

Ron's screaming slowly turned into a very raspy breathing. Harry held his shoulders just in case. "Harry." Ron said. he had to hold on to harry for support. His voice was hoarse and cracking. "Harry I just... Harry there's a.. dragon in your flat."

"I know." Harry sighed.

"_Why is there a dragon there_?"

"It's complicated."

"I think... I think that I'll ask Charlie to come over and take a look at it."

"Her." Harry said.

"Excuse me?"

"That's.. um.. that's Haruhi."

When Harry said that, Ron began to laugh. "Lord, mate. At first I thought you were joking, but you're really dead-set on making sure I don't like her. What is it? You think I'm going to try and steal her away? Really now, where'd the dragon come from?" Ron was genuinely amused. For a second Harry wondered why Ron wasn't pissing his pants from fear, but then he realised that Ron must have had tons of experience with dragons, and Haruhi didn't seem like a threat to anybody. Harry pushed Ron back into the apartment. He left Ron near the living room, gesturing for him to be quiet, and walked slowly.

"Haruhi?" He said. He could hear sad growling noises coming from his bathroom. He could see her tail, but she was still in there. Suddenly, he was forced to the ground by a giant beast throwing all of its' weight onto him, doing what Harry thought was crying. Tears poured like a violent fountain from Haruhi's eyes, while Harry tried his best to comfort her. "Shh, calm down.." Low-pitched, but loud, growls and rumbles were heard coming from the beast, she was sobbing.

Harry heard an extremely loud thud behind him, he turned his head as much as he could've and saw Ron on the floor, unconcious. **Why is it always me?** He thought to himself. He reached for his wand which had fallen on the floor and had cast a soundproofing spell on his apartment.

* * *

"Ron-san, I am so, so _so _sorry that you had to see all of that." Haruhi said, hanging her head down aplogetically She bowed to the two of them.

"It's really fine.. How about we all just forget this ever happened, eh? Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm starved."

"Hang on, that's all you've got to say?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go." Ron said, avoiding their eyes. "I'm _hungry, _let's go Harry." He put on his jacket, facing the door."

Haruhi was still bowing. Harry couldn't tell if she was even breathing. Her hands, however, were sort of delicately "holding" the ground, as if it was some sort of security blanket.

"But Ha-" Harry started.

"I'll just be going home now." She interupted him, not giving him the stood up, not facing Harry either. She would eat the big dinner she made alone. Ron should spend some time with his best friend, not with him and his girlfriend. Harry gave her a kiss and held her hand tightly. Their lips did not make the traditional "smacking" sound that notifies everyone in the room that an intimate moment had been had, so that Ron would not feel more awkward.

Haruhi ate her dinner cold that night, and was kept company by Tsumibito. "Such a stressful day." She said, stroking his head. {Harry told Ron that I was some Anime-Custard thing from _their _world, that I chose to be a..you know. I think he bought it.}

{Anime-Custard?}

{I forget the real name, of course. Don't be silly.}

{All sillyness aside...We've never been able to communicate that far apart before. Maybe you should stay a dragon for the rest of your life}

{Hush. No more talk about the d-word, or the v-word, or the w-word.}

{That's not going to make it go away}

{It will in my mind} She said, taking a sip of her orange juice.

{Okay then. You know..Chiyoo told me she had a plan.}

{Never go by Chiyoo. Being trapped in the body of a bird for 150 years can make you a little bit loopy. Doesn't even remember her real name.}

{She says that she's finally found a way out}

{She says that all the time} Haruhi said, recalling the incident at the hospital.

{She's finally going to do the thing. You've finally turned, she's going to try her best to get you to help her.}

Haruhi stopped eating. {No. Nope. I'm not helping.}

{Like how you're not going to help me?}

{You were made like that, you're not being punished. There's nothing I can do.}

{But there's something you _can _do for Chiyoo}

"No means no!" Haruhi said, slamming her fist on the table. "When Chiyoo deserves it, then maybe I'll think about it."

{Shh! I already told you there are people watching us! And stop treating me like a little child! We don't have to put up the mother-child charade anymore! You're family isn't here.}

{It's hard not to, you're just so cute.} She said, pinching his cheek. {I'm so used to it, too. I guess it's more of me being protective of the doll than you. I mean, I created it myself, you just chose to live in it}

{Hehe, thanks. But Haruhi, you know Chiyoo won't take no for an answer. The only way to pull it off is with a beast marked with the Seal.}

{Tsumi, by _sacrificing_ a beast.}

{Oh, lighten up. The Witch wont kill you. If it wasn't for Chiyoo, how would we be able to communicate before today, Haruhi? Chiyoo is the-}

{I know, I know how important she is, but It's not like she's in a rush..Effing spirit. Using her rank to her advantage.}

{Maybe she'll help us in return if you help her now?} Tsumibito asked her.

Haruhi sighed. {How could I not help a friend like her?} She smiled. {She was there at the hospital, you know.}

{She didn't mention anything to me then! How rude! I only found out today!}

{She was here today?}

{Oh, no. That sudden surge of energy when you turned into a ... you know.. that was enough to power "the lines" for about five minutes. That's why we could hear each other, and I could even hear Chiyoo, all the way at the hospital.}

{Are you serious? I.. did that?}

{Dragons are powerful, Haruhi.}

Neither of them had anything else that they wished to add to the conversation. Haruhi glanced at Tsumibito every once in a while, then went back to her dinner. That was how most of their talks ended, very awkwardly.

Haruhi spun her knife around her fingers. In spirals, in loops; quickly and gracefully. Yet, she looked at the knife so boredly. Her face rested on her free palm, her elbow on the table. The handle of the knife was in her grip now, and she stared at it blankly. Her mind was set on the events that happened earlier that day. She threw the knife at the wall. At a perfect 90 degree angle, the blade penetrated cleanly through the picture of her family seal.

* * *

"You're angry, aren't you?" Harry asked. The two of them sat down at the Ramen Stand. There wasn't a restaurant with space for either of them anywhere, so they settled for this. Ron slurped his ramen, content with the fact that after several tries, he was finally able to use a pair of chopsticks. He chewed slowly, staring into space. "I didn't know either, you aren't alone here." Harry said.

"Just drop it, will you?"

"You like the food?"

"It's a lot to take in in one day..."

"Because I don't c_are _about what she is, _who _my girlfriend is matters much more to me."

"Effing insane..but then that means.. that means she's not a werewolf!"

"Oh..right.."

"Yeah! There's the up-side! If she knew what she was doing when she was a... you know.. then she's tame.. so she won't kill anybody! That means that you were just imagining things! Why would a werewolf register as an Animagus?"

"That's true.."

"It's just.. I've never been so far away from home or my family before.. And Hermione was telling me that this place was a completely different world. And when I found out she was a Animagus.. it was like.." Harry didn't urge Ron on to say much, he knew it was awkward enough for him. "A piece of home was here.. Didn't know you could become a bloody dragon though."

"So you're not mad?"

"No..why would I be? I actually think it's kind of brilliant."

"You damn arse!" Harry hit Ron in the shoulder "Why'd you make such a big fuss about it at the flat?"

* * *

**Now, I know that this chapter was not some of my finest work, but I thank you all for reading :D**

**At this point though, I'm kind of ashamed to say that I've been more focused on just finishing the story than I have been on making it awesome. My mind keeps on flooding with ideas, all of them for the end instead of the chapters I need to write NOW, so everything is just so unorganised. Sloppy work, I know. **

**Next chapter, I'm going to plan more before I just start writing something down and confusing myself.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

this chapter was uploaded on September 23rd, 2012

**We can all just forget about that whole mix-up and just get on with our lives now**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club and Harry Potter are not my creations.  
**

* * *

Januray 10th

"How do we break you out of your shell?" The Dark Lord said. The doll lay still on the tabletop. "Then you may find pleasure in just listening to what I have to offer." Nagini slithered around on the floor, hissing every once in a while. "I know all about you, you aren't just a toy, are you?" Voldemort laughed airily. "If you can lead me to what I want, I am willing to give you what you have always dreamed of. Do you still have nothing to say? All is not lost."

The Dark Lord said one thing, inside of his mind. "_Legilimens." _Tsumibito may have appeared to be so, but he was not a fool, nor was he weak. The Dark Lord would have never been able to enter his mind. At least, it would take more than just a few billion tries to break him.

"Aah, one skilled in Occlumency. Very well. I am in no rush, you can take as long as you like."

* * *

"Haruhi looks so scary lately!" somebody whispered

"Yeah, like he's killed somebody!" another whisper answered

"Or like he's the one who was killed and he came back from the grave!"

It was true. Haruhi's complexion was much pastier, her eyes looked soulless and dead. The way she walked seemed agitated, but it still had the same delicate grace from before. When she spoke to someone, she always sounded like she was about to murder them. Nobody even saw her eat anything anymore. She would always sneak away during lunch.

"Haruhi~" Hikaru and Kaoru said "You don't look so good."

Haruhi's response was a barely audible grumble.

"Seriously. Maybe you should get something from the cafeteria, the cooks are gourmet-"n Koaru said

"I know about your stupid gourmet chefs, Kaoru. I already have a lunch!" She snapped. "It's a _damn good_ lunch too." she trudged out of the room. Even she felt that her reaction was a bit excessive, but there was no way she was going to apologize at this point.

"Can you believe her?" Hikaru asked

"Jeez."

"Those "iron-enriched" foods don't seem to be cutting it," Hikaru said, "It's like she's always on her cycle."

"You know.. we shouldn't just complain.. maybe we should check up on her.." Kaoru said, shrugging

"You go ahead, I don't want to get my head bitten off by her!" Hikaru told him.

"Why me?" Kaoru asked

"Because it was your idea. Go on, I'll be in the cafeteria."

And so, Kaoru began following Haruhi. She was walking very fast, and kept on turning corners. Kaoru had to hurry to be able to keep up with her. He didn't call after her, that would've probably just made her dash off. Haruhi was heading of toward the part of the school that was being renovated. The construction workers were there at night because the noise would "distract" the kids from their fun. Far away from her, Kaoru saw Haruhi go into a closet.

"What the hell.. why is she eating lunch in there?"

Kaoru walked very slowly towards the door, he heard Haruhi happily saying "Sweet heaven, thank you."

He turned the knob and opened the door, "What are you doing in here?" He asked. "Are you afraid that somebody's going to steal your lunch?" He found Haruhi, sitting on the floor, with half of a steak in mouth. Her eyes were wide. Kaoru opened the door wider to shine some of the light on her. Then, he paused, staring at the scene in front of him.

Haruhi, knees to her chest, her eyes glowing red. A very bloody piece of meat in her mouth. Not even normal, right from the butcher's bloody. It seemed unatural. The sudden stench from the meat that filled the closet and was thrown in his face made Kaoru stumble, using his legs to scoot away from the scene. "Ha-Haruhi, what's going on?"

"Kaoru..this.. this isn't what it looks like!" she said, coming over to him to help him up. She reached out her hand to him, coming closer to his own body, and that's when Kaoru lost it. Haruhi had fangs. He began to scream, and Haruhi tried her best to keep his mouth shut with her palm, and dragged him into the closet.

"Shh! Shh!" she hushed him. Eventually, his screaming turned into a steady rasping. Haruhi was trying to calm him down. His head rested on her shoulder, and she held him as he was crouching on the floor.

"Haruhi.. you.. you're a .. you're a.."

"Shh."

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for touching you.. I'm so sorry for all of the jokes that me and Hikaru played on you, I-" Kaoru began to cry.

"Stop talking, you're making a fool of yourself."

He sniffled, and tried wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry for shining that light on you."

"It's not sunlight, you're fine."

"I thought.. I thought.. you guys.. only drank.. human-"

"Let's not get into all of those details, Kaoru. Besides, where am I going to get human blood from? Take it from one of you guys? No, it's easier with dead meat."

"Have you ever-"

"I haven't "sucked a human's blood", no."

"Humans.. everywhere.. and you.. oh god, Haruhi.. You're a vampire!"

"Shut up!" She cried out.

"Vampires aren't real though." He said stupidly.

"I didn't think they were either. Look at me."

"I'm so sorry." He whimpered. Haruhi was quiet for a few moments.

"It's okay." _I am so effing screwed. _She thought. If anybody, _anybody_, in her family found out about this, among other things, _she _would be the dead meat. "Kaoru."

"Hmm."

"If you tell anybody, I will kill you. Literally."

"I just have one request." Kaoru said. "Since.. that day.. I've never really been able to really show you that I'm sorry.." Haruhi stayed quiet, she didn't like thinking about "that day". Kaoru was shaking. Of course, anybody would, if they found out a close friend was a beast. "I read that.. vampires become weak if they don't drink blood.. and you've been a complete mess for weeks and.. and.."

"Oh Kaoru.. Kaoru no, I can't." Haruhi pushed him away from her. "I won't."

"Haruhi, please." Kaoru slid off his tie, coming closer to Haruhi. "It would give me peace of mind." He began un-bottoning his jacket, and he laid it neatly on the floor, far away from him. Then he took of his shirt and put it with his jacket.

"I'm not going to-"

"If your jacket gets bloody, it'll be a problem." Kaoru said, taking off her jacket for her. "Besides, you should relax." He loosened her tie slightly. Kaoru put his hand behind her head and brought her mouth close to him, where his neck and shoulder met. "Do it."

She had to admit, the scent was overpowering. "Why are you doing this?"

"That's what friends are for."

"Prick." she said. Kaoru knew that she was secretly relieved. Her eyes were half-lidded. She opened her mouth, and bit down gently, trying her best not to put him in a great deal of pain. He let out a small gasp, holding onto Haruhi for support. His fingernails dug into her upper-back. . Haruhi was in a state of euphoria, and didn't notice the pain.

After a while, Kaoru fell down on his back. Haruhi licked her lips and teeth clean of the blood, and her eyes stopped glowing red; she began to panic. It was then that she noticed that her shoulder was bleeding. Haruhi put her hand over Kaoru's wound, pressing down firmly. Kaoru was gasping for breath. A few drops of blood from Haruhi's wound traveled across her chest and onto her collarbone. A few more followed the trail, and gravity made the big drop fall, down, down into Kaoru's mouth. He stopped gasping, and started breathing very heavily, clenching his eyes shut. "I feel... different." He managed to say.

"Kaoru, are.. are you okay?"

His chest rose, and he sat, his arm around Haruhi's shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What have I done...?" Haruhi whimpered.

"I feel.. so.. weird." he said, before collapsing.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Haruhi kept on saying. "It's all my fault." Tears streamed from Haruhi's eyes.

"I was asking for it anyway." Kaoru said, wiping her tears. "Then.. I guess... so that guy knows?"

"Yeah.. Harry knows." _**Does** he know that I'm a vampire too?  
_

"And..now I'm a..."

"Not fully yet, no."

"No?" Kaoru exclaimed, surprised. He was happy that he still had a little bit of humanity left in him.

"If you don't want to fully change, then you're going to have to control your temper." She said, staring at him sternly. "Don't bottle anything up, you might explode. Try to stay calm all of the time."

"No problem. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Hikaru."

The two of them silently put on the rest of their clothes. Haruhi had quickly wiped of the trail of blood on her body so that it would not stain her shirt. (It was awkward, for both of them, being shirtless in the same room).

Kaoru's wound was not very harsh, Haruhi wasn't a messy "eater". It wasn't very high up, so it would be easy to hide.

"Kaoru."

"Hm."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding? I get to live forever."

_Live forever and watch all of your friends and family die, _she thought. "Keep gauze with you, in case you do lose your temper." She said, finally. "You'll need it. I did."

"What?"

"Rolls of gauze. You can bite down on them from the pain."

"What?"

"For when the fangs come in." She said, Kaoru trailed his tongue across his teeth. Then, Haruhi opened the door. She took one step, then looked in horror at Harry who was standing in front of the door; fuming.

"What the hell," he said, anger in his voice "were you two doing in there for so long?" He asked. He was shaking.

"Harry, Harry I swear this isn't what it looks like!" She said, taking a step closer to him.

"Oh? So I _didn't_ see you go into that closet all sneakily, with that kid following? I _didn't _hear sounds coming from in there? I didn't-"

"We weren't doing **that**!" She said hopelessly.

"Then what were you doing, huh?" He yelled. "This morning you were all pissy, and now suddenly you've brightened up?"

It was true, after the little feeding session, Haruhi looked much healthier than she did before. He saw Kaoru behind Haruhi, and his eyes widened. His blood began to boil, his heart began to pound. "You, you _scum!" _He screamed, running at Kaoru. He pushed him down and began to choke him. "_Didn't I tell you to stay away from her? Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from her?"_ He bellowed. Haruhi tried to pull him away. Kaoru managed to kick Harry off of him, gasping for breath.

He tugged at the collar; revealing the bite marks. "Sorry for trying to save her life,_" _His face began to twitch in anger. _Deep breaths, Kaoru. De_ep breaths. "You're an _ass_ if you think that Haruhi would do that kind of thing."

_"Kaoru!"_ Haruhi snapped.

"He tried to _kill me, _Haruhi. I'm sorry if my patience is spread a little bit thin right now. I just gave _blood _to help out his precious Haruhi, I risked my life, my humanity, and he thinks that I just spent the last 15 minutes inside of _you_." Kaoru then let out a small laugh, "Oh the irony, because you were the one with your fangs in _me_."

Harry stared at Kaoru, then Haruhi, then away from both of them. "You mean to tell me.. that you're.. a vampire.. too.." He said.

"Tch." Kaoru said, thinking that Harry was talking to him. "What a quick one. I've been one for only a little while and I've already been found out."

_"Oh, um, I took the umbrella because, I, uh, don't want to get sunburned! I burn easily, and putting on sunblock takes too much time!" _

_"I already ate."_

_"Hey, be careful, okay? Promise? Don't get hurt. At all. Oh? Well, uh, you know, I'm anemic. The way I see it, you shouldn't "brag" about your blood."  
_

"Why didn't you tell me before? I thought we already had this discussion?" Harry asked quietly, in English. "You never told me that _that part_ of you was there."

"..It didn't come up."

"Didn't come up? It didn't come up when you breathed fire in my face? It didn't come up when you were crying about keeping secrets from me?"

"Harry I-"

"Let me talk, Haruhi! I'm sick of it! It's frustrating to know that every time something new happens it always ends with you still keeping secrets from me! I'm tired of it!" He said, before turning out of the room in a quick run. "Stay the bloody hell away from me!"

"Slow down! I want to talk to you!"

"I'm tired of talking to you!"

"Just listen then!" She said, starting to lose her breath. Harry stopped running, the both of them panting. He felt the heat in his face.

Haruhi took a deep breath, "I've known magic existed since I was a child. It didn't surprise me all that much when you told me about everything." She said quickly, bowing to Harry. He didn't look at her, and began tapping his foot impatiently.

"And? What else?"

She thought for a moment, then shut her eyes tightly. "My first kiss was with a girl, I made up that entire story about a kid getting gum in my hair, and I promise you- no, I _swear _to you, Kaoru and I weren't doing what you thought."

Harry sighed, and turned towards her. "I stole my cousins' 10th birthday money in the mail before any of my other family found it and paid a kid in my class to teach me Chinese. He was my only friend in grade school, and he moved back to China at the end of the school year, he left me a couple of books to learn."

Haruhi looked at him.

"I've nearly been killed loads of times, because there's a wizard out there trying to kill me. He's the one who killed my parents." He said this in a whisper, coming closer to her so she could hear.

Haruhi's jaw dropped.

"When I first saw you, I started doubting my sexuality."

Haruhi blushed.

"Come here, " Harry said, extending his arms out. Haruhi ran to give him a hug. They kissed. "You promise me, there is nothing else? I'm not kidding this time, I'll have a fit if something new pops up."

Haruhi looked away, pouting "I can't help it if something new just "pops" up, each one is triggered by a different emotion and state of mind. For the werewolf, it was curiosity, for the vampire it was rage, for the dragon it was "secrecy"." She mouthed the name of each one of the beasts. "And Harry, there's ...one more thing."

"..What?"

"You probably thought that it was all just a big joke, and I didn't really care at the time. Everybody thinks it's just a joke, that's why it's mostly family who knows how important he is to me. Hell, most of my family doesn't even know the truth about him, just that he's there."

"..What?"

"Harry.. my "doll", Tsumibito, he's alive."

Just then, Haruhi's eye began to glow. She was encircled in a great sphere of light, and Harry, once again, covered his eyes with his arm. The sphere disappeared, and a gust of wind blew through the hall. Harry uncovered his eyes, and his jaw dropped.

_It is said that the beast lives for around a thousand years, dies, and is reborn. In many cultures, it has become a symbol of one's rebirth. At the end of each of it's life cycles, it sets itself on fire, and is burned to ash. Then, from the ashes, and infant beast appears, and grows into itself, once more.  
_

_The Pheonix.  
_

Just as the Pheonix is reborn, Haruhi found herself to be "reborn" ( marked by her admitting her final secret) as a new chapter of her and Harry's relationship began to blossom. A chapter of trust, after so much arguing about the topic, the two could finally be open with one another._  
_

* * *

Tsumibito was tired. Voldemort was skilled in wizardry, with decades of practice. Tsumibito wouldn't have been able to hold him off for longer, so, he tried a different approach.

The Dark Lord may have been skilled in Legillimancy, but Occlumency was not his forte.

_A young, orphaned boy, all alone in the world, with no friends or family. He was different, and everyone knew it. His world was so full of people who despised that the boy grew to despise the world. He even hated his own parents. What kind of parents could leave their child in such a horrible place?  
_

_His heart grew stone-cold and warped. So young, yet he knew that those who opposed him had to be punished.  
_

_He was saved from his world, and taken to one where he "belonged". _

_But the one who saved him knew there was something different about him too.  
_

_He was accepted. He was cherished, and he was loved. There was no good in the world, there wasn't even "evil", evil which he just thought was the norm, evil which was what he grew up with. Everything was warped in it's own way. There was no good, no evil. There was only power. __He grew with power. He craved only power._

_He conned, he lied, he murdered.  
_

_He became powerful.  
_

"Enough!"Voldemort shrieked. Tsumibito could no longer see inside of his mind. "My dear Nagini," he said "our guest needs some time alone to think." Nagini hissed at the doll, it almost looked like she was smirking. Pointing a bony finger at the doll, he said "I will not underestimate you again, _boy. _But let this be a warning to you, _I can make you **disappear** from the world." _

_{Shall we leave him here now? He has no means of escape.} _Nagini asked._  
_

_{No.. one of **those **find it most unbearable when accompanied by those who aren't "close enough" to it. He stays with us, at all times...} _Voldemort answered. He picked up the doll and dropping it into a cloth bag. Tsumibito was by no means, alone, but he felt lonely as ever.

* * *

**I don't even know why this took me so long to upload I finished it months ago I'm so sorry D:**


	28. Chapter 28

The Heir: Chapter 28

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the incident with Kaoru and Harry. He had handled her turning into a pheonix in the middle of the school hallway very well, and once again, stayed with her until she calmed down. Kaoru, on the other hand, was rarely seen at school. Ron had returned home. In those three weeks, all of the stress she had been put through had caused her to change into a great deal of creatures, which had drained her strength. After a while, all was back to a sense of relative normality. Except for two very lonely people.

Haruhi had been growing weaker everyday. She had noticed he had disappeared when she could not hear him call out her name when she returned home. She frantically searched for him, she even called Akane over to help her. Her efforts were proved futile, and Tsumibito was lost, also growing weaker by the day. Hope was fading, for both of them.

"I don't have time for this, boy. My patience grows thin, and I have dealt with your disobedience enough." Voldemort said. Nagini slithered to a corner, she knew what would happen next. He pointed the wand at Tsumibito, and uttered a spell.

_"Crucio."_

Trapped a body where he could not scream, the doll was left with nothing but darkness and agony, as the Dark Lord tortured him for what seemed like an eternity. If he could cry, his tears would not come as his body would have spent all of it's energy screaming. After two hours of the agony, Voldemort stopped.

"I do not wish to torture you, but you have brought this fate upon yourself. Now, will you be willing to listen to a compromise I am willing to make?" He sneered.

Tsumibito began to shiver. Then, he began to shake. After a few minutes of the slight movement, he began to stand.

"I will give you the thing that you desire most in this world. But you will not be the same. And in return, I will have the girl."

Reluctantly, the doll bowed. A black mist began to surround him, and an excruciating stinging sensation creeped its way throughout his entire body. Bones forming, then bending into place. Organs, veins, and skin growing. Limbs. Joints. Fingers. Toes. A Head. Two eyes. A nose. A mouth. A voice.

A blood-curdling scream.

He lay on the ground, wearing torn rags covered with dust and blood. He stared at his body, and moved his limbs. He tried standing, but fell. He looked at Voldemort, who was smiling. Tsumibito's eyes narrowed. "How do I know you will hold up the rest of your end of the bargain? I am paying a steep price, none of which you will receive until your promise is fulfilled. You are not my master, simply one whom I owe half of a debt to."

"You know your mission. See to it that it is done, and you will be rewarded."

"No." Voldemort raised his wand against him, but Tsumibito held up his hand, and it was sent flying away. He waved his hand again at Voldemort, a tight rope coiled itself around his neck. "No, I said. If you will not give me what I want, I will get it myself first. Then, I shall see about our deal." He let go of Voldemort.

"Very well. I shall send one of my servants to do the job. Do as you please, your debt shall be paid eventually_._"

He waved his hand again at Voldemort, who was sent flying backwards. Tsumibito vanished with a black mist.

Haruhi was with Harry during the afternoon, as the routine had become. They hadn't yet begun their homework when another one of Haruhi's newest companions, migraines, had reappeared. Harry sighed, turned off all of the lights. They had agreed that he wouldn't use magic on her, she had enough of it causing stress in her life as is. Of course, he would use magic to make her feel better anyway, but she didn't need to know that. She had gone to the bathroom to vomit, and Harry sat in the solemn silence that was left behind. He heard

"I love you, you know." she said weakly

"I know."

"So much.."

"I know."

"One day I'll be a normal girl and we can-"

"I know, Haruhi," He said gently, stroking her hair. "Take this off, it cuts off circulation." He tugged at the strings of her eyepatch. She let out a moan of disapproval.

"No...No I need it on... I need it on or else I'll...see them.. again..."

"They're gone, they're in prison and they'll stay there. I promise you, Haruhi. They'll have to get through me first before they so much as breath in your direction." He untied the strings and took off the eyepatch. Haruhi felt the scar that was left there. Harry laid down next to her, breathing smoothly.

"Harrrrrry..." She slurred, turning towards him, and groaning as the pressure in her brain changed direction. He answered with a peck. "Do you want to... make love... tonight?"

"It won't make you feel better, Haruhi." Harry said calmly. He was used to this question by now, ever since Tsumibito disappeared, she had become much more intimate.

"You don't want to, Harry?" She asked, moving her hands to his chest. He blushed violently. "I feel bad because you've been taking care of me so much..."

"It's not that I don't want to... I do want to... Not if you're not ready though! It's just that... you're...you're... so... beautiful.." He gave her a kiss that began softly, then turned much more aggressive. "I couldn't... " I can't... You're ill... It's wrong... I love you..." He dug his tongue deeper into her mouth, she winced in a mix of confusion and discomfort. "Can I not do that?" She shook her head, and he went back to swimming with her in an ocean of kisses, instead of drowning her. He pulled her closer to him, so he could feel her breasts and legs push up against him. He did everything gently, still wary of the fact that she was ill and sad.

"Harry.." She said, putting a finger between his lips and hers. He lightly bit down on her finger with a "hmm?"

"There's... there's a...uhm...," she cleared her throat "I have a... I have a..."

"Hmmmm?"

"If you really want to, there's, uhm... in the bathroom there's-"

"Haruhi, you're... you're not feeling well."

"I'm well enough to know that I'm-

A sharp jab of pain was sent throughout her body, and she clutched onto him. Another jab shocked her spine, and she was again surrounded by an orb of light. Harry was also used to this by now. He lay there, holding the relatively middle-aged lioness, wincing and flinching every so often.. Another jab of pain, another orb of light, she turned into a fox. Another, then another, then another. Finally, she was Haruhi again, gasping for breath. He stroked her head, and held her tighter. Slowly, without a sound, he took his wand from his pocket, used a spell without speaking, and Haruhi's breath regained rhythm. "I love you too, Haruhi." He whispered. He kissed her forehead, then quietly left the room. He opened his front door, then leaned over the bar that kept small children from falling to breathe in the fresh air fully, then massaged his temples. "Somebody find that bloody doll."

"So glad you called." He heard a voice suddenly. He spun around, his eyes wide. Before he could speak, Tsumibito raised his hand, and Harry was paralyzed, on the ground.

{Chiyoo, you're going to have to wait for a while.}Tsumibito said in his mind. It was a long while before he was given a reply.

{How are you reaching me from such a great distance?}

{I have more power now. I struck a deal.}

{With whom?}

{A wizard.}

{You are a fool.}

{And you are a fool, and a bird. And you will remain a bird until Haruhi and I free you, so I suggest you listen to me.}

There was no response from Chiyoo. "She's a fool." Tsumibito said. He kneeled over, looking at Harry. "This must come as a shock to you. Don't let it. I respect you, Potter-san, more than the scum from that Host Club of hers, or any of those annoying cousins. I never got the chance to thank you for saving her that day. I'm very fond of her. And that's why it must be you, and not them, and for that, I apologize. Truly, I do, for everything that is about to happen, but it must be done." He held up his hand, and the doll that he formerly was appeared. He put his hand on Harry, and he began to glow white, then he began to dissolve. The specks of white floated into the doll, one by one. Tsumibito looked at the doll. "Don't worry, you'll be safe in there." Then, Tsumibito's face began to warp, and then it looked like Harry's. He smiled at Harry

(You...you...what...)

"Potter-san, I was the soul that was formerly inside of this doll. Before that, I was a wizard. When I died, an ancient goddess kept my soul stabilized in this world, so that maybe, by chance or luck of some sort, I could come back. My soul travelled around for many years, looking for a body, any body, to settle in. That's when I found this doll, forged by the magic of a young girl of the famed Fujioka clan, and found it a suitable home for myself."

(You're the ...doll?)

"I'm sorry, I believe that you are the doll now, not me. Don't worry, Potter-san, you aren't dead. You'll be quite safe in there, as long as you stay near Haruhi. This doll was made from Haruhi's magic, and she is an exceptionally powerful being as you know. It was then blessed by an ancient, nameless god. And now, it will be protected by one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Even greater than Lord Voldemort himself." He narrowed his eyes and spoke closer to Harry at the last part. If Harry had a heart, it would've nearly stopped.

(Let me _out,_ I_-) _

"Careful with what you say, little wizard, or I might have to cut off those buttons for eyes that Haruhi so tenderly sowed on." He spat. "Now, there's something I've wanted to do for a long time." He stood up.

(LET ME OUT!)

Tsumibito raised his hand, then gently wiped it over the doll's forehead. "I can't risk you communicating with Haruhi. I have waited too long to embrace her, to touch her. My lines of communication, however, are quite intact. Just incase I have to remind you of any consequences for your insubordination."

(Haruhi _needs _me in there! I can't just-)

"I have your most recent memories, Potter-san. It's not 100% complete, but this spell is an experiment. Much more efficient than Polyjuice, correct?" Then, his eyes went wide. "You dog, you were thinking about it, weren't you? When she's ill?"

(Stay out of my head!)

"You were fantasizing about her in front of that Host-scum! Just to see how pissed off he would be, and then you two- Oh Potter-san, you really are sick."

(JUST SHUT UP!)

"I don't think Haruhi would be willing to let you put-"

(GET ME OUT OF THIS BLOODY DOLL!)

"No." He said, then ceased responding to anything else that Harry said. He opened the door to the apartment, closed it gentle, then tried to calm his nerves as he entered the room that Haruhi was resting in. He straightened out Harry's tie, smoothed out his hair, and opened the door.

"I'm feeling...a bit better now.."She said, with more strength in her voice. She had tied her eyepatch back on. Tsumibito closed the door quietly. In his mind, he thought that his reunion with her would be much more climactic.

(NO! NO, PLEASE LET ME OUT!) Harry screamed in silence.

Tsumibito laid down beside Haruhi, and slowly creeped an arm around her. She returned the gesture by putting her arms around his neck. Tsumibito froze and a shiver went up his spine. He then returned her gesture by placing a hard, hungry kiss on her lips.

"I found a package at the front door for you." He said, sitting up. Haruhi's eyebrows raised in confusion for a moment, then her eyes went wide.

"I thought.. I thought that I was feeling better." Then, she threw herself at him, checking his pockets frantically. "Where is he? Good god, Harry Potter, _where is he_?"

"Here, Haruhi, he's right here!" Tsumibito cried, handing Harry over to Haruhi. Harry longed dearly to hold her once more, he vowed to maim Tsumibito for touching her at all. Haruhi clutched him with all her might, crouching on the ground and sobbing. If he was still a human he would not be able to breathe at all, his face was shoved into her chest. Her words were lost between blubbers of "I'm so sorry"s and "I've missed you"s and "Where the hell have you been"s.

"How the hell did you find him?!" She screamed at Tsumibito. He was taken aback.

"The front door... he was outside the front door... Haruhi.."

"Thank you so much, Harry, thank you so much, I've missed him so much." She said, kissing Tsumibito.

(Haruhi, please don't...that's not me..) Harry said.

'Have you..?' Tsumibito thought, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Why won't you say anything back to me, Tsumi-kun?" She asked. "I'm sorry I didn't look hard enough for you, I'm sorry I didn't see you for three weeks. Please say something, please don't block me out. I'm so sorry, Tsumi-kun, I'm so sorry."

(Please don't let him fool you.. Haruhi... that person is..)

"Maybe... he needs to rest, Haruhi. He's probably been through a lot, he needs to rest."

"Please talk to me..." She whimpered, clutching Harry tighter. After a while, she gave up and set him down on the dresser, staring at him. Tsumibito wrapped his arms around her waist and began whispering into her ear. Her eyes became half-lidded, and her breath seemed to steady. "Maybe, maybe he does need to rest." Tsumibito began to nibble on her ear-lobe. She closed her eyes and became drowsy. Tsumibito reached over and turned Harry on his side, facing the wall.

(It's my turn now, Potter-san.) Tsumibito said as he very _loudly_ began to taste the inside of Haruhi's mouth.

(You're bloody sick, you know that? _Get your paws off of Haruhi right now, you prick!)_

(What was that? Am I not being loud enough?) He began to moan when Haruhi ran his hands through his hair.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. "You don't usually.."

(Yes, yes! Haruhi, I _never _moan like an idiot, please just-)

"Where... where was it that you said that.. the.. uh..."

"But.. you said that you didn't want to. Are you feeling okay? You're not acting like yourself."

(Haruhi, don't let him trick you, please.)

Tsumibito uttered another spell, and Harry became disheartened.

"Do what you did just now." He said, putting one hand on the small of her back. She ran the fingers of one hand through his hair. He unbottoned her nightshirt, and let it slide off of her smooth shoulders. He reached behind her with both hands, "May I?" he asked. After a few moments, she nodded hesitantly. He began unwrapping the tape she had always used to flatten out her breasts. "Stop using such constricting things, this is unhealthy," he said, after the several layers of the tape were gone. "Look at how you're suffocating them, your beautiful-" He said. Her eyes narrowed at him. She backed away. "What?"

"Harry knows about what happened when those sex-trafficers found me," she said uneasily, fear in her voice. "Harry knows about what they did to me months ago." She backed away further. "Harry would never treat me like this and say such vile things!" Tsumibito's eyes went wide.

'What sex-trafficers? She never told me about any sex-trafficers!' He thought

(She told me.) Harry said to him.

"Who are you, what have you done with Harry?!" She cried. She got out a knife from a secret compartment in the wall and pointed it at him. "Answer me!"

(Haruhi didn't seem to like the way you were slurping on her just now.)

Tsumibito flinched and his eyes cast a hateful look at Harry, but only for a moment. A moment that Haruhi noticed. Her eyes went wide and she grabbed the doll, shaking it. "Harry, Harry are you in there?! Harry I'm so sorry I didn't know, I'm so sorry."

"Is that how it's going to be again? You're just going to run to another _boy?" _Tsumibito asked "The years and years I've spent with you, listening to you cry and listening to your nightmares, and you run to another _boy?!"_

"Tsumibito? But.. that's Harry's body.. and you're..."

"Tsumibito? _Tsumibito?_ That's not my name Haruhi, that was never my name!"

"Change Harry back right now, please!" She begged "Please!"

"All you ever cared about was them! You always chose them! I stayed in that drawer everyday for years!"

Haruhi got down on her hands and knees and begged to Tsumibito. "Please, please change him back!" Tsumibito raised his hand to strike her, looking at her menacingly. She didn't hide, she only stared at him with pleading eyes, clutching Harry. She dropped the knife and bowed her head to him. "Please!" He slapped her straight across the face, knocking her aside. He began to hold her down and punch her in the stomach repeatedly. "Always them! Always them! I! Was! Always! There!" He yelled. Eventually he got tired. He looked at what his rage had done, Haruhi trembling and shaking in pain. He took Harry and tossed him to the side. He leaned over and kissed her aggressively. "Open, or I start with him." She opened her mouth, and let him kiss her roughly and painfully. He let the magic fade, and his face transformed to his own.

"Kill me first." She whimpered. "I don't want to.. not again.. please.. It hurt ...so much the first time.. " She reached into the pocket of her pajama pants, and took out a long needle. She pointed it at her heart. "Change him back or I'll do it, Tsumi-kun."

"Open your eyes first." She did as she was told, and gasped in both horror and confusion. She struggled to find something to say. "Two words, two words are all I want you to say. Right now." She started sobbing, begging him to kill her. Harry began trying to move, mustering up all the magic he could find.

"Say it or I will do it!" Tsumibito growled at her, grabbing both of her legs. Tears began to flow even faster now.

"I used to... love you so much, Ichirou Onii-san. Before you became such a perverted-"

"You know that I meant two other words," he said, grabbing her by the hair. "Say them now." _  
_

"You will never be worthy of them." She spat. She took the needle and sliced at his face, the blood splattered across her and she ran away from his grip, taking Harry with her. He started laughing maniacally, staring at her. "You're sick" she said. "How did you turn into such a-"

"Because Ichirou died, Haruhi, don't you remember? I'm someone different, so completely different." There was a grey mist that began to fill the room, and then emerged a figure with a black cloak.

"Despicable." Nekozawa said. "Absolutely despicable."

"Thank you for protecting Haruhi while she's at school. My power couldn't reach that far when I was in that form." Nekozawa put his hands together and muttered a spell. Harry turned into a figure of white light that grew and grew. The light dimmed, and Harry's real form was revealed. He held Haruhi tightly, and kissed her. He gave her his shirt to wear, and took out a potion bottle from his pocket. He used the dropper and put some of the liquid wherever Haruhi was bruised and bleeding. She winced from the pain.

"Dark magic isn't something to mess around with, you idiot." Nekozawa said.

"He tortured me for weeks, _weeks_, Haruhi, what would you do?"

"I wouldn't do everything you did to me."

Tsumibito looked at her for a while. "I'm not Ichirou anymore, Haruhi, I'm someone different. I'm not your brother anymore." He took a step towards her, and she backed away. "I welcomed death with open arms, and when Chiyoo denied my right to pass on, I started changing. I became warped and gnarled, and I stopped being your brother the day you made that doll. The day I found a new body. But three weeks ago, I was taken by some followers of an evil wizard from England. He granted me one wish, after the unbearable torture. He gave me Ichirou's body. He told me I wouldn't be the same, but he didn't tell me I would become..." He started shaking. Inside of his mind, all hell was breaking loose. Flashes of Haruhi's face when he was beating her, her beautiful face that was the last thing he saw before Ichirou died, her face when he tried to to horrid things to her. He let out a scream, and blood started pouring from his mouth. "He said I wouldn't be the same, Haruhi. I didn't know I would become this." he said this in between buckets of blood pouring out from his mouth. Half of his face began to change, hollow eye sockets and fangs and skin that looked like wet paper. The three of them backed away, Nekozawa staying in front.

"Always angry," the beast growled. It's voice rumbled with it spoke. "Always hungry, always lusting." It stepped toward them, then collapsed to the ground. It writhed, then looked at Haruhi with pleading eyes.

"When I die again, write "Ichirou, the sequel" on my tombstone." He said, laughing at his own joke.

"You idiot! This isn't the time for games Onii-san!"

"I'd very much like to see you cry and beg for death like you did before, shall I make the pretty bird sing?" It said, getting up on its feet. It held out its arm and a long axe appeared out of it. "Shall I make the puppet dance?" Nekozawa said something in a foreign language and the beast was trapped in a cage that had inscriptions all over the exterior. The writing lit up and whenever the beast tried to break the bars the cage contracted to a smaller size.

"Haruhi, we need to get you somewhere safe. The school's the safest part of the city right now, we need to go straight there."

"Why? Why am I in danger now?"

"You always were in danger, but now that the only thing protecting you at home has been turned into a demon, this is our only option."

"No, _why, _am I in danger?"

Nekozawa looked at her with a blank face. "The one that killed Harry's parents is coming to get you."

"What does Voldemort want with Haruhi?!" Harry cried

"Does that _matter_, Harry? This poor girl has been through enough, and we are going to save her from whatever fate Voldemort has planned for her! Haruhi, pack your bags, Harry, I have yours already at the school. You're staying at there for a while."

Haruhi put a hand on Nekozawa's shoulder. "Thank you, sempai. For everything you have done for me."

"Just pack your bags, and for goodness sake," he said, reaching into her drawer, "Take all of them with you." He handed her weapon after weapon that was hidden in there, needles, knives, all of them. Harry stood there, shocked.

She looked at him sadly. "Just incase I needed them." She then began packing a very large duffel.

"My roommate is quite crude, sir, could I be assigned to a different dorm?"

_"I'll tear off your limbs and then feed them to your little magician boyfriend!"_

"Please be safe, Onii-san. I know you didn't mean to...to..." She took a moment to regain her composure. "I don't know when we'll be back. Chiyoo will keep an eye on you."

"Imouto." Tsumibito said. Haruhi looked at him. "That really, wasn't me. I would never lay a finger on you like that. And I'd never kiss my little sister, or touch your, uh, anatomy."

"I'm glad you're not making stupid jokes anymore, Onii-san. They were always tacky and inappropriate."

"Haruhi, I need to ask you a favor." Nekozawa said. She looked at him sadly, but with understanding. Haruhi closed her eye, then commanded her body to transform into that of a dragon. She looked at Harry, who nodded. She looked at Nekozawa.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, it's the only way. Voldemort has control over every line of Apparation right now. Are you strong enough for the journey?" he asked. Haruhi rolled her head a bit, then stomped one claw on the ground. Nekozawa and Harry got on her back, and she took a moment to get used to the weight. "I will create a shield for you, don't worry about safety or being seen by humans, me and Harry will take care of any Death Eaters." Haruhi gave him another look. "And yes, I will keep your father safe too." Haruhi made her way to the front door, peered out, then took off for Ouran Academy.


	29. Chapter 29

The Heir: Chapter 29

"_Just put her on your back and carry her there!" _Nekozawa screamed at Harry. Harry tried to toss Haruhi on his back as carefully and as quickly as he could. Nekozawa deflected a spell from the two of them, and shot one at the Death Eater. They were on the rooftop of the Academy, there was a crater from where Haruhi had crash landed. There were two Death Eaters that had followed them to the school, but Harry did not know which two they were. Harry had three jobs, take care of Haruhi, put up protective spells, and somehow also try to help Nekozawa with the battle that nightfall was not helping them with. "What part of they're following us do you not understand?!"

"I just don't want to hurt her you son of a bitch!" He narrowly missed being shot in the arm, and quickly turned and pointed at the closest one, "_Expelliarmus!"_

"HURRY UP! INSIDE, NOW!" Nekozawa opened the door into the school and ushered Harry in, gaping in shock at the damage that Harry had done. He closed the door, and there was a flash of light as soon as it was inside of the frame.

"Came prepared, did you?" Harry asked thankfully "Did you know that we would be followed?"

Nekozawa looked at Harry. "We've always been followed, Potter-san." He whispered. "Speak quietly. I've heard movement the last few weeks I've been here. There might be some students trying to play pranks on the classrooms or something, but I don't want to risk anything. Oh, for the love of- _take off those goddamn shoes, they squeak too much!" _Harry did as he was told, and adjusted Haruhi so that it would be easier to carry her.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. I ran out of the Skele-grow. Can you bear the pain for a bit longer?" He asked her. She didn't respond, she only clutched him tightly as if her life depended on it. He tried not to think horrible thoughts like how she was in this situation because of him and she did the very same. So he carried her, and for the first time in her life, for the tiniest sliver of a moment, she contemplated suicide. The thought fled from her mind the moment the three of them heard heavy, menacing footsteps coming toward them. Nekozawa flinched, wondered when all of this would end, and drew his wand. The footsteps became closer and closer, and the sound of ragged breathing was accompanied them. Then, the bone chilling sound of deep laughter. Haruhi sighed the sigh of a mother who had tolerated too many of her child's tantrums in one day. She concentrated for a moment, then her eye glew red.

"He couldn't have broken out of that cage by himself, he can't be that powerful." Nekozawa moaned. He and Harry began to run, and while the footsteps were still at the same pace, they could tell that it was coming closer, and closer, and-

Mustering up all that was left of her strength, Haruhi jumped up and attacked the beast. There was a blood curdling scream, and Harry shined the light of his wand onto the scene. There lay Kaoru, looking disheveled and inhumane, with his arm twisted behind him in a very gruesome way, and Haruhi on top of him. "How many, Kaoru?" She asked, holding him still.

"Let me go." He writhed on the ground, struggling to get out of his position. His face flashed between glimmers of a dark hunger, and agony. He was covered in dirty, crusted blood. "You should leave, Haruhi, this might get messy."

"Why are you screwing everything up? _Why are you hurting everybody?! _Why can't you just stop?! Just stop screwing up everybody's lives?!"

"Just go away," He moaned. "Just a little bit is all I wanted."

_"How many, Kaoru?!" _She took out a knife from her back pocket. "This won't kill you but you can still feel pain. Lots, and lots, and _lots of pain." _She held it to his throat, making an incision from the pressure of it.

"Haruhi-"

"What? What's the problem Harry? I only asked a simple question. Completely innocent. I just want to know how _goddamn many?!" _She twisted his arm even further, and he screamed.

"I didn't kill them, I swear! Please just leave me alone!" Haruhi dug the knife deeper into his neck. "Two! Only two I promise!"

"Only? ONLY? There is no such thing as only two in this situation. I offered to help, I knew how hard it would be, and you couldn't listen because of your pride, I offered to help and now look at what you've done, Kaoru! Look at what you've done!"

" I didn't even.. kill them.. Ha-ru-ruhi I only... took a... lit...lit...little. Just please, please go." He sputtered out between gasps of air. Haruhi took many well deserved deep breaths, and then set his arm in the correct position, causing another scream. Harry went to comfort Haruhi, Kaoru stayed face down, wheezing.

"That wasn't how.. that wasn't how they died.." Haruhi glared at him, the stress of 100 years of war etched onto her face. "These people wearing black capes and these masks. They had.. wands.. I guess... they tortured them, then this green light shot out from their wands.. and then they tortured me-"

"Just shut up already, for god's sakes." Harry said.

"For so long, they tortured me for so long."

"Why?" Haruhi asked

"They're Death Eaters, they're sadists." Harry said

"Why did they torture you, Kaoru?"

" 'Where's the girl? You know which one we're talking about.' They said."

Harry stopped and looked at Haruhi. " 'Go away, just leave, leave me alone.' " Kaoru was only trying to protect Haruhi, but his presentation was lacking.

"If they were here, they're gone now. I warded them off. A sorcerer's magic is stronger than a wizards." Nekozawa said. Kaoru looked up at him.

"So, the cursed dolls you give out actually work?" Kaoru laughed.

"Of course not, I'd never hand out magic like that. Harry, we should put up a few more protective spells. I want to be positive that she's safe."

"Yeah, of course. We won't be going very far away, just call if you need me."

"I'll handle light." Haruhi said. He kissed her forehead, then gave Kaoru a disappointed look. He and Nekozawa disappeared into the darkness. "Come here." She said, her voice much more apologetic and soft. He slowly picked himself up and crawled toward her voice. He found her foot and from there found a spot next to her to sit in. Haruhi snapped, a flame coming out from her thumb.

"Is that a vampire thing-Wha.. you're... what the fuck happened to you?!"

"Please, just let me rest. Just for once, nobody's going to bother me, and later maybe I'll bash my head in and forget this, terrible, terrible day ever happened. Until then, just sit there, and don't pity me."

"You should have sliced my head off."

"Don't say that."

"I didn't know that you were so strong. I thought my arm would've snapped clean off. As painful and shocking as it was, I was pretty damn impressed."

"What did you tell your family before you disappeared?"

"My parents are in New York City."

"What did you tell Hikaru? He isn't taking your little vacation well."

"Yeah, all of this was pretty hard for him to swallow. His brother being a vampire. I didn't tell him about you though."

"Oh."

"They were bad people, you know. One of them had a lot of dogs and abused them, the other was a junkie who beat his son to death and didn't get charged. But nobody deserves to go the way they did. They screamed so much."

"How do you know that they were bad people?"

"I bribed a police officer. The hunger got so unbearable, I could only tolerate it if it was horrible people. I tried drinking my own, but it makes me go crazy and even more dangerous."

"I slapped Harry one time when I was on the raw meat blood. Things... _people._.. like us.. all of us try really hard to not hurt anyone..but it's just too hard. It's harder than people think."

"So I take it you're not doing that anymore?"

"I steal from the Blood donation center."

"Oh."

"Oh? It's better than stealing it from people's throats."

"The way I see it, you aren't much better than me."

"Shove off."

"People in the hospital need that blood. Little kids that were in car accidents need that blood. People with rare blood types need that blood. Good, innocent people."

"Oh."

"No matter how good we try to be, we are what we are. We can't survive without hurting anybody. It's in our nature."

"Is that "how you see it"? That because we're monsters-"

"Just trying to survive in this world doesn't make us monsters. You have a very warped perception of yourself."

"And you overestimate your sense of morale."

"Who says I have any?" Haruhi did not respond to him. "In middle school, Hikaru and I tore up a love letter from a girl in our class and laughed at her for not being able to tell us apart. Then, we enter high school and I almost... I almost... I almost raped you... And then, I feast on two people to satisfy my own needs and justified it by thinking to myself over and over, I'm doing the world a favor. Any morale I had left, died a long time ago.."

"You said you didn't kill them though. You said that you didn't take that much from them."

"And I didn't."

"So that must count for something."

"I watched them scream out in agony. And they just looked so scared. They didn't know where the pain was coming from, , all they did was scream. The last words that... one of them... one of them said was "You did this to us." Then a flash of green light, and they were dead. Imagine being a kid, you wonder how much more marvelous the world would be if there was magic everywhere, how much more purpose we'd have. And then you have an end like that."

"That's how you were introduced to magic."

"Same as you, I presume?"

"I was more or less... brought up by it. Like Nekozawa-sempai, I guess."

"You've been a vampire all of your life?"

"No.. no, it's difficult to explain. I'm... not just a vampire."

"What?"

"Yeah, there's just a whole.. a whole bunch of stuff that I am. It's... It's like a party. The kind where people die and I'm covered in someone else's blood picking bits of pieces of them out of my teeth."

"Like a... chameleon?"

"Yeah.. yeah, like a chameleon! Except instead of different skin colors it's more of-"

"Do you steal their powers or something?"

"What? No! No, I.. I was just born like that. I've been this way since birth. Well, I was born human, I guess, but over time.. one by one.. you know... something triggered in me and I turned into new monsters. And now, I can kind of.. you know, "access" the powers by just clicking something together in my mind."

"Oh wow."

"You know, um, there's something I have to say.. it involves you.." Kaoru looked up at her. "See, usually stuff like this starts in your teens, right? That's how it is in my family, you get initiated when you're a teen, destiny and all that stuff. And I did change in my teens, and my family was surprised because they thought it was too early for me, I was two years early, but they got over that."

"So how does this involve me?"

"My family thought that it was hardest on me because they were under the impression that my "initiation" into the magic world was my first encounter with my... my.. my other self, you know? But I didn't want them to know, I didn't want them to ever know, but.. but you need to know. Um.. when I was.. around 5 or 6 I...something...I.."

"That was when it started." Kaoru finished for her. Haruhi tried pulling her knees to her chest, but began to cough.

"You see it's.. it's not your fault, Kaoru. None of it is. Absolutely none. I did this to you."

"How can you say that after I-?!"

"That was my fault too, Kaoru. I'm so sorry, it was my fault, it really was. I brought it on my-"

"Just shut up! Just shut up, it was my fault please don't say things like that! It was my fault so please don't blame yourself for any of it, ever!"

"I turned into... I... I turned into-"

"It doesn't matter, Haruhi! It doesn't matter! What the hell does it matter what you turned into?! I don't care!"

"Kaoru."

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I'm so sorry, but please don't patronize me like-"

"I turned into a succubus."

"What? How? You were only five! How did that happen?"

"I don't know! I don't know, okay?! But that's the only reason why I get into trouble like this all the time. There was still human in me, so I didn't give in to the... I was never really... How do I put this, I pushed it back, way back. So far back I never thought about it, never acted on it. So that I wouldn't hurt anybody."

"One love confession a month," Kaoru stated "The Natural Type of the Host Club, the one that everybody has some unexplainable attraction of some degree."

Haruhi chuckled just a bit, with tears still dripping down her chin, onto her shirt. "You make it sound like a flawless life. No violence, no fear, no nightmares in middle of the night or sleeping with weapons hidden all over your room."

"No flinching whenever I glance at you during class."

"I was usually so good at blocking my powers, I was really good at it. Before Harry transferred, I only slipped up once, and my cousin had to save me. It was horrible, horrible enough that I made sure I never messed up again. The Host Club seemed pretty harmless, and I still had to pay back my debt, so I stayed there. But when Harry came here.. I don't know what it was, it got so cold for a second, it was like a lock broke or something. I couldn't push it back that far anymore, and everything just.. just... fell apart. It gets really hard to control it now. It was easier before, but somehow, Harry being here makes it-"

"What are you trying to say?"

"At my apartment, that wasn't you."

"Is that what you would say to those guys from a couple of months ago?" Haruhi chose not to respond to that. After a few moments, Haruhi put her thumb down and the two of them were in total darkness.

"Stronger than fucking steel, you are."

"But not indestructible, you mean."

Kaoru considered putting his arm around her shoulders, but decided that may not have been a good idea. He settled for patting her on the shoulder gently. "No one is." He said.

"How long did it take you... you know. Get angry."

"Hikaru and I had this huge fight the next day. A real fight. It was pretty terrifying for him to have had to see blood spurting out of my mouth and fangs pop out."

"Ugh, why would you phrase it like that?" Haruhi groaned, referencing her equally as horrible encounter with fangs. "That must have been horrible for the both of you. I'm sorry I didn't warn you about the pain. After Harry found us... I just ran after him, and didn't think about you at all."

"It's fine, Haruhi. Recently I've... gotten used to it." He said with a dry chuckle.

"If you don't mind me asking...What... what does the Torture Curse feel like? Harry said it was indescribably terrible."

"Have you ever burnt yourself?"

"Of course."

"Imagine being stabbed, head to toe, with whatever burnt you."

"That.. that's-"

"That wasn't all they did, though." He said quickly. He snapped his fingers many times, frustrated that it wasn't working for him.

"Sorry, it's not a vampire thing." Haruhi chuckled, then snapped her fingers to produce light. Kaoru rolled up his pants, then his sleeves. Haruhi gasped. "This lady with black hair, she fired her wand thing at me and I couldn't move, she was screaming and laughing at me in English, I guess. The one that knew Japanese kept on saying how it was my fault, I should've told them how to get to you. And the lady... she started _carvin_g into me. I don't know what it says, any of it."

"When did they come?"

"Yesterday."

"Do you want me to tell you what this means?"

"I was going to ask you.."

"Are you sure, Kaoru?"

"Sticks and stones."

"This one says.. dirty."

"And this one?"

"Stupid." Kaoru pointed to another one with a blank face. Then another, then another, then another. "Ugly... weakling... prissy boy." Haruhi thought that she was going to cry, and couldn't help but feel a tiny bit responsible. "Are there any more?"

"Yeah. I don't really want to know what it says though."

"I understand. I wouldn't even want to know what it was if I knew they were all horrible."

"I'm keeping it. It's a memento." Kaoru said with a bitterness that made a rush of guilt wash over Haruhi. She put her finger into her mouth, soaking it with saliva. Then, she grabbed Kaoru and ran her finger over the wound she had given him on his throat. He stared at her eye, it was a soft pink. "What are you doing?!"

"You don't have a heartbeat, so you couldn't die from blood loss, but I still want to heal the wounds."

Kaoru hadn't noticed it at first, but as beaten up and abused as Haruhi had look before, her body seemed to be in much better condition. "So are you like Naruto or something?" Haruhi paused.

"What?"

"Naruto?"

"What about Naruto?"

"You know, Naruto. He's got this darkness inside of him that none of his close friends knew about, and his wounds heal by themselves."

"Naruto is an anime."

"You have no creativity."

"Turned into a vampire and tortured by evil wizards, and you still have an artist's spirit." Haruhi said, starting on healing the wounds on his leg. "You're sure you don't want me to heal that last one?"

"I don't want you to see it."

"Why?"

"Why won't you tell me who beat you up?"

"That's different."

"It's the same. It's private."

Haruhi was quiet for several moments. "My brother came back from the dead and, as he was being possessed by some kind of demon of lust, locked Harry's soul into a doll and took Harry's form, then tried to seduce me and punished me when things didn't go the way he had planned. And, before you ask, no. The healing is not a vampire thing either."

"One hell of a night."

"Your turn."

"I know what it says."

"... So it's in Japanese."

"You can say that."

"Seriously? I was beaten up by my zombie older brother, had to watch him be locked into a cage made out of metal and magic because he was trying to rape and kill me and then kill Harry, had to turn into a dragon and carry_ both sempai and Harry_ here while trying to outfly those evil wizards riding _broomsticks, for god's sakes, _then I find out you got tortured and mutilated because of me. Now, I have had a very stressful day, and the least you can do is at least tell me what it says or let me heal the damn-" Kaoru began unbuttoning his shirt, and Haruhi stopped with her guilt trip. He stopped at one of the middle buttons, and pulled on the shirt so that Haruhi could see what he was so ashamed of. "How... how did they... how is it...?" Haruhi reached to touch his chest, but he let out a yelp of pain when her finger grazed over him.

"I've had enough magic for a lifetime." He said.

"We're going. Now."

"No."

"_Now._ I'm going to make everything right. And I'm going to show you that-"

"Show me that there's good magic in the world? That there's hope for me? Is that what you were going to say?!"

"Yes. Let's go." Haruhi took Kaoru's hand and headed for the direction that Harry and Nekozawa went in.

"Just leave me here!" Haruhi stopped and slapped Kaoru straight across his face.

"Are you going to let the last image Hikaru gets of you be where you're writhing in agony, with blood pouring out of your mouth? Are you going to let them do the same thing to him that they did to you? If you won't let me help you, at least say goodbye to him.

Kaoru stared at her for a while. "Let's go." The two of them started running, but Kaoru went in a different direction than where Haruhi was intending, she followed him. "You said you were ambushed outside?!"

"Yeah!"

"Were they anywhere near the entrances near the 3rd Music Room?"

"No, closer to the roof and main gate."

"Then Hikaru should be safe."

"Hikaru is _here_?!"

"He's been camping out here, waiting for me to come and meet him."

"This is not good, you should've told me this first!"

"Hate to break it to you, Haruhi, but you aren't the only hero in this story. Hikaru is _my_ brother."

The two of them heard a crash, and they both cursed under their breath. Haruhi took Kaoru by the arm, threw him onto her back, told him that whatever it takes, he shouldn't scream, and with a whirlpool of light, she transformed back into a dragon and flew through halls. They were lucky the original designers were rich, and could afford huge hallways, otherwise her wings would have cracked every wall and created unnecessary noise. Haruhi closed her eye, and then both her and Kaoru were able to move through the walls, so that they could go down to the 3rd floor more quickly. They flew through the door of the music room, and Haruhi tried to land as quietly as possible, but there was a loud whoosh that filled the room when she entered. They saw a flashlight turn on.

"Who's there?!" An angry Hikaru shouted. Haruhi could tell that there was more than three people in the room, and braced herself for a fight. She thought that they had been waiting to strike on Hikaru.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. "Hikaru, it's me, Kaoru."

"Kaoru!" Haruhi heard people whispering almost inaudibly in the room. Hikaru reached for the light, but a loud growl stopped him.

_'I swear, there's someone else here. Oh crap, Hikaru can't see me like this! Shit, there's nowhere to hide!'_

"Wh-wh-what was that?" Honey said. Haruhi stopped panicking, when she realized the room was filled with friends only, then started panicking when she realized she was still a dragon. They would still see her in this form if she tried to transform, the flash of light was bright but not blinding. What she did next was not quite as noble as she thought it was, and even less clever. She hid behind the chair next to Kaoru, brushing against his side.

"Don't turn on the light yet. Please don't." He pleaded, muttering under his breath to Haruhi, 'change back, dammit.'

"Kaoru, what the hell have you been doing here?! I was worried sick about you! So were the other hosts, and Haruhi too! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Oh, to hell with this." Said a familiar, warm voice. "Who cares if we turn on the-" Kyouya flipped on the light switch. The entire room was suddenly filled with a quiet, cold, stone-like tension. The other hosts had their jaws dropped in both awe and horror. Hikaru would've hugged Kaoru, but he was covered in blood and there was a dragon right next to him.

"You guys... all of you guys are staying here?" Kaoru asked, trying to sound innocent. Haruhi peered at them from behind the chair.

"We... found out... Hika-chan was ..c...c...camping out here, and we... couldn't let him... stay here... all... by... himself."

"_Are we really going to ignore the fact that there is a-!" _Tamaki hissed.

"Yes." Mori said, holding on to Honey.

Kyouya stared at the scene intensely, then turned off the light switch and went back to sleep.

"Hikaru, how many times have I asked you not to hide your hallucinogens inside of the air vents?"

* * *

For the first time in a long time, I am actually enjoying writing this story. Maybe it's because I mentioned drugs, but whatever.


End file.
